Apocalypse Please
by In a World of My Own
Summary: When a mysterious man saves her life, Adelaide has no choice but to accompany him on his journey across the country. Danger lurks around every turn in the road. What are her dreams telling her? Is the world really coming to an end? OCxMichael
1. Chapter 1

**BTWs, name inspired by the Muse song, Apocalypse Please. I was trying to think of a name and this song came to mind. I listened to it and it seemed to fit pretty well.**

**Okay so... I've come to realize that there really are not very many decent Legion fanfics out there and I felt like there needed to be another one. I know that I haven't completed my other ones yet, but I promise I'm working on them. :P Writers block! Anyhoo, this WILL be graphic, so if your little virgin eyes and ears can't stand it, I advise you now to turn back and not bother reading any further. I think Michael is a sexy bitch and this story will be written as such. :3 This will be written following a similar story line as the movie, only stretched out over more time, a few changes of course. Enhancements, really. :] I hope you all will enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Name: Adelaide Lewis<p>

Age: 23

Height: 5' 10"

Size: Little thick, large chest, strong arms and legs

Eyes: Blue/blue-green

Hair: Shoulder length, wispy, red/auburn

* * *

><p>Adelaide hit the ground hard and let out a pathetic cry. Lip bleeding, head pounding, eyes full of tears of pain, rage, helplessness, she glared up at her attacker. He was tall, broad shoulders, thick neck. He was dressed rather well, but he smelled strongly of whiskey. He was sneering down at her, getting his rocks off at the quiver of her lip and the terrified look on her face. She could hardly believe this was happening to her. Not fifteen minutes ago Addy had been on her way home from the bus station. Admittedly, she didn't live on the best side of town. Just a few blocks from her apartment the streets were lined with strip joints and skeezy clubs and bars. That must've been where this sick fuck had come from. As soon as she saw him staggering down the street alarms in her head went off. Unfortunately for her he seemed impervious to her pepper spray and uppercut. And he could take a shot to the balls like no man she'd ever encountered. All those self-defense classes seemed so meaningless to her now. So here she was, head swimming, clinging desperately to coherent thought. She heard the sound of him unbuckling his belt and closed her eyes, praying someone would help her.<p>

"Take off your clothes," he slurred gruffly.

She glared up at him again and spat, "Fuck you, asshole."

She felt around in the dark for something – anything – to use as a weapon. She could've yelled with joy when she felt a metal bar. If no one else would aid her pleas for help, she'd have to handle this herself. She shouldn't have expected anything. She'd learned through her life that you should never depend on anyone but yourself.

He laughed at her and said darkly, "Wrong answer."

The second he moved, Addy grabbed the pipe and swung it at his knees with all her might. He shouted angrily and fell to the ground. There was a loud explosion and a hail of gunshots nearby, but for the moment it was the least of her worries. She pushed herself to her feet and ran from the dark alley to the street. A police car; there were cops! She heard her attacker swear loudly in the alley and come after her.

"Help!" she screamed. "Please! Help me!"

There was a gunshot and her steps faltered. She looked down at her right shoulder, hand fluttering to the growing red stain below her collarbone. The pain was excruciating, but she couldn't find her voice to make a noise. All she could do was collapse to her knees, trying to remember how to breathe. So this was what it was like to be shot? She heard footsteps – two sets – and looked up with a dazed expression. Another man was standing a few feet in front of her. He was tall, blonde, broad chest. She hoped with everything in her that he wasn't another sicko.

"Please help me," she pleaded, eyes streaming. "Please… Please…"

"Fuck off," her attacker snapped. "This is none of your business."

She heard another gunshot and covered her ears. She was dead. He was going to rape her and shoot her in cold blood.

"Give me your hand."

Addy was surprised not to hear that drunken fuck ordering her to strip again. She looked up at the blond man, who was holding his hand out to her. She stared at him a moment longer before taking it. After he helped her to her feet, she looked over her shoulder. Her would-be rapist was crumpled in a heap on the sidewalk, a bullet in his forehead. The blond grabbed her suitcase, stretched her arm over his shoulder and helped her limp along.

"Thank you," Addy said quietly, taking a deep breath in an attempt to stop her tears.

The stranger opened the passenger door of the police cruiser and helped her in. She watched him as he walked around the front of the car. He didn't much look like a cop – zip up vest, tan trench coat… My God was he handsome though. His face was smooth shaven and he had crystal blue eyes. As he started the engine and peeled out, she tried not to stare. She glanced out the window as they drove off. Two cops lay on the ground dead. She frowned. So he wasn't a cop. Somehow she still felt like she was in good hands. She looked over at him, trying to figure out what it was. He had some kind of aura about him. It wasn't quite kindness and it wasn't foreboding. It was more of… righteousness… Or maybe even power. Something about him told her she'd be safe with him. Without knowing why, she trusted him unconditionally. As they sped through the city, all the lights began to go out. She felt a wave of panic as block by block they were thrown into smothering darkness. She took a deep breath and swallowed hard, trying not to flip out. She stared out the window with wide eyes while her hand searched for something to hold onto. She found the emergency brake between them and squeezed it tightly for reassurance. That all too familiar feeling of terror was seeping in around the edges of her senses. Something was out there in the darkness. Some force beyond her knowledge was at work. She shuddered and turned her head away. She'd been living a relatively normal life around her night terrors, insomnia and paranoia. Her nerves were so shot that even her cat running past or brushing up against her leg would send her jumping and screaming. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"What's your name?" Addy asked quietly to take her mind off things.

He glanced over at her for a few seconds before he replied, "Michael." He had some kind of accent she couldn't identify. It sounded almost British. After a moment of silence, he spoke again, seemingly reading her mind. "I can't take you home. There's no time."

She frowned but simply nodded. She looked out the window one last time at the dark city blurring past. Did he have something to do with the growing feeling of unease that had been settling over her? Her gut instinct told her he would know what it was all about – he was somehow involved in whatever horrible things she was sensing. The night terrors had been increasing in frequency, each slowly becoming more grotesque than the last. Whatever was going to happen, it was big. As they reached the outskirts of town, Addy finally gathered up the courage to speak again.

"Something huge is happening," she muttered. "I can feel it…" She looked over at Michael, watching him closely. "I think you know why." He looked over at her for a long moment. His expression was blank but his eyes were intense. She had to avert her eyes.

"Why did you come with me? You could've run."

Addy was caught off guard by his questions. She shifted in her seat. She wasn't sure how she could explain it. She supposed that in all actuality she really didn't. It was just a feeling.

"I…" She paused, trying to formulate words. "I don't know," she finally mumbled, playing with one of her rings. Pulling her courage together, she looked back at him. Had he been watching her the whole time? "It's just a feeling, I guess. You've got this…energy… This aura… I can't tell what it is. It's too… intense for me to read. I just know it's telling me you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. And seeing as how you saved me from…" Addy paused, shuddering at the mere thought. "I trust my instincts. And I trust you. If I'm mislead, so be it." Addy tried her very best to hold his gaze, but folded after just a few seconds, looking down at her hands.

"I'm an angel," he finally replied. "God gave man everything and they cast him aside. He's tired of giving them chances to change." He looked over at her once more. "Your kind is going to be exterminated."

"E-Exterminated?" she squeaked in a whisper.

Addy stared at him blankly. It was all she could do. Exterminated? Angel? Maybe he was crazy after all. She never imagined in a million years she was sensing the apocalypse, more or less. She shook her head and blinked. He couldn't possibly be serious. A cold feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. It felt like she'd suddenly been filled with ice. The intensity in his expression, his eyes, told her he was dead serious. Her brain refused to absorb such an idea. This couldn't be real. It was ridiculous for her to just accept what he was saying as truth. Who was he to her? But the way he just kept looking at her, like he was the most honest man in existence… Those eyes were telling her that he had never once spoken a lie. She swallowed hard. Her mouth was suddenly very dry.

"You're not lying, are you?" she breathed. "You're serious?"

A little crease appeared between his eyebrows. He looked confused, maybe a bit offended. "On my honor, what I have told you is the truth."

"Is…" She bit her lip and looked at Michael. "Is that why you're here?"

He threw her a look – somewhere between sharp and… tender? It was hard to read. Addy just frowned and bit her lip again.

"Yes and no," he answered. "Not for the reason you think." She watched him expectantly, hoping he would elaborate further. In that moment, realization dawned on her. She was speaking again before she could stop herself.

"Where are your wings?" she blurted out. Immediately afterward, she bit her tongue. "I'm sorry. That was rude," she hastily added, face turning red. When he looked at her again, she could swear she saw a smile in his eyes.

"Don't apologize," he said, eyes returning to the road. "It is in your nature to be curious, but one thing at a time. I'm here to try to stop Him."

Addy adjusted her seating so she could face him. She had to know everything – the good, the bad, and the ugly. As long as this was happening, she would prepare herself as best as she could. Maybe this was all just a dream. After all, she was suffering from sleep deprivation. She could be hallucinating this entire thing. That seemed to be a much more likely explanation. Either way, she decided to go along with it.

"I don't agree with His decision," Michael continued. "I cannot. When He made man, I was the first to bow down and declare my love for them. I was taught only to love them. I cannot simply stop. I will do everything in my power to stop this."

She could only stare at him in wonder. The determination etched into his features, the power, confidence, and courage in his voice… Michael left her feeling very much as though she were indeed in the presence of an angel. Such conviction… Addy had never in her life heard anyone speak that way.

Michael looked over and flashed her the smallest of smiles. "And that, Adelaide, is why my wings are gone. To disobey His orders, I cut them off. I made myself mortal."

Addy just nodded and watched him. She took advantage of the silence to take in his appearance in detail. His blond hair was shaved short. He had a strong jaw line, angular features, pale skin. Heavy, long eyelashes surrounded his crystal blue eyes. He really was very handsome. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She quickly looked away, running her tongue over her lip ring as she thought. She blushed, trying to push away the hormone crazy section of her brain. He was an angel. He was beyond unattainable. Could he even…? She shook her head. She shouldn't even be wondering about such things. He was gorgeous. He was on a mission. He was untouchable. End of story. Why was that suddenly such a difficult concept to wrap her mind around? Speaking of which, her head was starting to feel a bit light and cottony. And why was her shirt clinging to her skin? She moved her arm and, at the sharp pain, looked down at herself. How had he managed to make her forget that she'd been shot? The pain that had been at bay crashed down on her like a ton of bricks. Addy gasped and pressed her left hand to her shoulder. Her shirt was nearly half soaked in blood. The burning sensation made her eyes water. Was the bullet still in her shoulder? She wasn't even going to live to _try_ to survive the apocalypse if she kept losing blood at this rate!

Michael glanced over and said, "You're losing an alarming amount of blood, Adelaide." The heavy metallic scent was filling her nostrils, making her stomach turn. She squeezed her eyes shut in a vain attempt to push away the nausea. "I can leave you at the hospital, but I cannot stay," he continued.

Addy's eyes snapped open and she blurted out, "No! I want to stay with you!" She blushed at her outburst, somehow retaining enough blood to fill her face. "Sorry," she muttered. "I didn't mean to shout. The idea startled me…"

Michael looked at her a moment longer before returning his gaze to the road. "You don't know what you're asking for. You cannot."

"But it just seems… right." Addy muttered sheepishly. "I don't always listen to what my heart is trying to tell me and I usually regret it. This… I can't pass this up. There's something I have to do wherever it is that you're going. I know that if I don't follow my instincts on this one I'll be kicking myself in the ass for the rest of my life. However short it may be..." Listening to herself, Addy wished her voice didn't quiver with uncertainty. She lacked the conviction that seemingly came so easily to Michael. She must've sounded ridiculous – childish even. She frowned. "I'm not sure that came out quite right," she said thoughtfully, more to herself than to him. "Sounded a little selfish. I mean it's entirely up to you whether or not I come with you." Now she was just rambling. Was it the blood loss making her so nervous and incoherent? Something told her it was more likely the result of the gorgeous man seated so calmly by her side. She was secretly praying that he wouldn't kick her out.

"I understand," he replied. Addy looked at him in both surprise and relief. Despite her pain and the situation in which she had just placed herself, she smiled.

"You're not going to make me leave?" she asked. If he had second thoughts she wanted to at least be near the city. Michael frowned as though he didn't understand the question. Although he didn't take his eyes off the road, Addy felt as though he were staring her down with a questioning gaze.

"I would not make you do anything you did not want to," he replied simply. The tone of his voice suggested that he thought this should be obvious.

She smiled and leaned her forehead against the cool window. "Good to know, Michael," she mumbled groggily.

Suddenly she was very sleepy - overwhelmingly so, in fact. She could hardly stand to hold her head up. By the time Michael glanced over at her, Addy was unconscious, head drooping against her shoulder and the window. She was breathing still, though harder than seemed normal. He decided for the time being it would be best to let her rest.

* * *

><p>Addy woke with a start, suddenly jarred from her dreamless sleep. For a moment she couldn't remember where she was. Had that man taken her? She blinked twice and let her eyes adjust to the dim lighting. She was… in a hotel? On top of that, she was lying on her back shirtless. A wave of panic crashed down on her. She made to sit up, but a searing pain shot through her shoulder and down her arm. She yelled through clenched teeth. Looking down at the bloody mess, her stomach did a flip. Looking to the nightstand, she spotted a pile of bloodied towels, upon which was placed several bullet fragments. She was starting to hyperventilate. A moment later Michael came around the wall from what Addy presumed was the bathroom. She immediately calmed, her memory flooding back. Michael stopped to look at her, a frown on his face. He was no longer wearing his coat – or his shirt for that matter. He was covered with tattoos. They were all very intricate – what appeared to be writing.<p>

"You seem alarmed," he stated, coming to sit beside her on the bed. "Are you alright?"

Addy took a deep breath and nodded. "Just… couldn't think for a minute…"

He nodded and gently pressed a warm washcloth to her still bleeding shoulder. She bit her lip and tried not to stare at him. Instead she focused on the ceiling, making patterns out of the bumps in the paint.

"I hope you do not mind," Michael started. "I found a first aid kit in your suitcase. I extracted the bullet from your shoulder. The shot was clean. It hit nothing vital. You're lucky."

Addy glanced over at him feeling quite naked. His brow was furrowed, eyes focused on her wound. No one had ever seen her shirtless – no man, at least. She blushed at the situation; his fingertips brushing across her bare skin, the dim lights behind him seemingly making him glow…

"You are blushing." Shit. He'd noticed… "Why?" he continued, pausing a moment in his threading of the needle.

How was she supposed to explain physical attraction to an angel? Did they… feel that way? Surely they didn't have sex… Do they get married? She was at a loss for words.

"It's just…" She couldn't just say it. She just met the man for God's sake. Ironic choice of words…"I just feel a little exposed. It's nothing."

He blanched. Was that normal for angels? "Of course, my sincerest apologies. How inconsiderate."

"No, no, it's fine. Go ahead and… finish."

She kicked herself mentally. Real smooth. What on Earth was the matter with her? She'd known him a few short hours and already she could hardly control her own thoughts. The needle pierced her skin and she gasped. She'd never had stitches before. It was like getting something pierced, only the pain was sharper and repetitive. Michael stopped to glance and her and she just nodded for him to continue. Addy bit her tongue and closed her eyes. With at least 6 piercings she should be used to the pain. He was finished sooner than she thought he'd be. She exhaled slowly and he dabbed at her shoulder once more with the warm towel. Just a few minutes later she was sitting with her back against the headboard, fiddling with the tape on her bandage. Michael was in the bathroom once more. She could hear water running. Did he intend to take a shower with the door open? Before Addy had any more time to consider the matter (or explore the thought of peeking), he emerged. He tousled his hair shaking the water from it. She watched him as he carefully placed her things back into her suitcase, trying to figure out his tattoos. Arms, chest, neck… they were all covered with intricate designs. They were unlike anything she had ever seen. She bit her lip, wondering what they meant. So strange… being in this predicament, that is. Addy laid back on a bed, some boy waltzing around half naked… she supposed she had pictured a moment quite similar to this but… well perhaps not under the circumstances.

She picked up the remote and showed it to him. "Do you mind?"

He shook his head. She turned he volume down to barely audible. It didn't matter what was on. When he looked at her questionably, she just smiled.

"I like having some kind of noise in the background. The silence is smothering sometimes," she explained.

Michael nodded again and sauntered across the room to turn the light off. That's when she saw them – the poorly stitched gashes across his back. How had she not seen them sooner?

"Oh my God!" Addy gasped, leaping off the bed. She ran her fingers gently across the un-mangled spot between his shoulders. The skin around his stitches was taut and an angry shade of red. She shook her head. This was ridiculous. "Please lie down. I have to clean these. Don't they hurt?"

His tensed posture relaxed and he turned to face her. He was a bit taller than she had originally thought. "Only a little," he said calmly. Why did he always have to look so intense? It was like his gaze was… smoldering… She wondered fleetingly if he was even aware that he was doing it.

"Humor me. Please?"

Michael smiled faintly and flopped down on his stomach across the mattress. Addy got a clean towel and ran it under some cool water. She happened to catch a glimpse of herself in the mirror and had to stop what she was doing. She touched her face, as though she had to make sure it was really her own reflection. Her left eye was bruised, the swelling just beginning to go down. Her bottom lip had been split open on the left side, but had already scabbed over. Michael must have cleaned her face off as well. She still looked a hot mess though. She shook her head and went to sit beside Michael. He grabbed a fistful of blanket when she placed the towel across his shoulders, but otherwise gave no indication that he was in pain. She allowed him to adjust to the temperature before she began to carefully clean away the dried blood. A few minutes passed in silence before she could bring herself to say something.

"Thank you for taking care of me Michael," she said quietly. "For saving me, really. Fate worse than death…"

"You are welcome," he replied. "I have seen much violence in your world. If I could easily stop it, I would never allow such a thing to happen to you."

There was a brief pause in which Addy bit her lip thoughtfully.

"Michael, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

She took a deep breath. She'd often wondered… "Did… Did God make us this cruel or is it just… us? Have we become some kind of defect?"

He was silent a long moment. She immediately blushed, thinking he wasn't going to answer. Had she said something wrong?

"Sorry," she quickly mumbled. "Just… You don't have to answer…"

She had finished and Michael sat up to face her. She couldn't tell what he was thinking and it bothered her. He didn't smile, but his gaze was soft.

"Your apologies are unnecessary and come far too often," he said, reaching out to tuck her hair behind her ear.

She chuckled nervously. "Just habit, I suppose. Seems like I've always been apologizing for one thing or another."

This time Addy could see his expression shift to curiosity. He was looking at her so intensely. His eyes were smoldering again.

"Adelaide, may I ask you a question?" he asked quietly. She was still a little dazed. All she could do was nod. "Why do you mar your beautiful face with metal?" he reached out to brush his fingertips past her eyebrow and then across her lips, tweaking the hoop in her septum.

She was frozen, her face on fire. His gesture as well as his inquiry caught her off guard. She smiled nervously, trying to calm her racing heart.

"I…" She had to clear her throat to speak properly. "I don't know. I always thought it looked cool. Figured I'd see how it turned out. I thought it looked okay on me…" Immediately self-conscious, she wondered if it looked bad.

Seeing that he may have worded it poorly, he quickly corrected himself. "Of course, Adelaide. You will always be beautiful." Addy blushed again and scooted back so Michael could sit up. "To answer your question… Humans were not always like this. When they were first made, there was no war… no crime… no callousness or hatred. It is, as you explained, a defect. God wishes to correct His mistake."

There was a moment of silence in which she frowned and bit her lip. She tried not to look too disturbed. He was still watching her. Michael leaned across her, his face directly in front of hers. She held her breath, drawn out of her thoughts, afraid to ruin this moment. It would be so easy to just close the distance. Damn him…

"Since meeting you Adelaide I cannot help but wonder…" he said quietly, eyes probing hers.

"Wonder what?" Addy asked in a barely audible squeak. She should do it; just lean forwards a couple of inches. Would he be offended?

"Why… if He has grown so intolerable of your species... would He have spent so much time making you so perfect?"

Addy's stomach erupted with butterflies. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. He was an angel, yes? And angels didn't lie… but why would he think that of her? He'd known her for less than a day. Then he smiled faintly, seemingly reading her mind once more.

"I've known you since before you were born," he whispered. "I was quite fond of watching you play when you were a child. There was always something different about you. So often it was that you had my attention, I would sometimes spend days watching the intimate workings of your life. I lost sight of you some time ago in the chaos of things. I didn't recognize you right away, but I can sense it in your soul. Much has changed. You've matured greatly."

She couldn't readily decide if that sounded creepy or sweet. Before she had a moment to speak, Michael leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Rest now. We leave in 5 hours."

And with that he switched off the lamp and lay down beside her. She exhaled slowly and sat there a moment longer in stunned silence. She turned off the television and carefully squirmed her way under the covers, trying not to think about Michael's body just a few inches away from hers.

* * *

><p>Michael stared at the wall deep in thought until the sound of Addy's breathing slowed. Why had he said all those things to her? Undoubtedly they were true, but suddenly he felt… Was it embarrassment? Why he should feel thus was greatly puzzling to him. This mortal body had brought with it mortal emotions. Addy groaned and stirred in her sleep. Michael rolled over to face her. She looked peaceful. She was dreaming. He watched for a long while, wondering what thoughts crossed her mind in dreamland. A moment later she muttered something unintelligible and scooted closer to him. She let out a long sigh and nestled herself against his chest.<p>

He froze to allow her to settle once more. Seemingly content, her body relaxed. He continued to lie still, deep in thought once more. Addy's body was warm against his bare chest. She had forgotten to put a clean shirt on. Michael cautiously wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes, leaning his cheek on top of her head. Her skin was soft. He found his fingertips gently caressing her back. She smelled pleasant, sweet. He sighed heavily and bit his tongue, forcing his hands to be still. She was giving him impure thoughts. Was this normal for humans? He'd never felt anything of the sort and was uncertain what it meant. It was physical, but it was also something much deeper than that. Something in her soul perhaps? It felt… unnatural… but undeniably it was a pleasing feeling. Michael opened his eyes and glanced at the clock. Had that much time passed? Addy twitched and muttered again. He could feel her entire body tense. Most of what she was saying was too slurred to understand, but he could pick apart little bits of it. Her eyelids were fluttering wildly. She must be having a nightmare.

"Get back… Don't take… crazy… Shoot…Take the baby… Run… Run… Michael… Michael!"

* * *

><p>Without warning, Addy shot up straight, calling his name in alarm. She was panting heavily, both hands pressed firmly against her sternum. She stared a moment at the wall ahead of her, not really seeing the surrounding room. Michael sat up and she jumped, looking at him but still not seeing as the remnants of her dream world faded. He touched her face and she closed her eyes, a tear or two trailing down her cheeks.<p>

"You are safe," he said reassuringly. "Come. It is not yet time to leave."

She simply nodded and lay back down beside him. Addy clung to him tightly, still in a daze. He could feel her body quivering. She was crying still. Michael wrapped her in his arms in a comforting embrace. Addy stared at his chest, eyes full to the brim. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Michael gently stroked her hair, twirling strands of it between his fingers. She found the gesture soothing. She could see it all so vividly – her dream, her nightmare. She could still feel the fear shaking her to her very core, hear the others voices, feel the sword pierce her chest… Is that what was going to happen? She absentmindedly traced Michael's sternum with her fingertips. His body was warm against hers. It helped ease away her worry.

"Michael?" she said quietly.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I had a dream. You were in it. We were… in the desert, I think. It was very hot. Everything was so chaotic. There were all these people… but they weren't people. They were… distorted, pale… eyes pitch black and empty. It was all so real… I think I died… Is that really going to happen? My dreams have been getting increasingly violent… realistic…"

"I could not say," Michael muttered, rubbing her back. "What I can assure you of is that I will do everything in my power to protect you. Cast away your fears and rest your troubled mind. You need not worry."

That was all Addy needed to hear. She immediately relaxed and nuzzled closer to Michael. She wondered if that ability was an angel thing or if it was just him. She listened calmly to his heartbeat, the rhythm a familiar sound.

"Thank you Michael," she whispered, already drifting back to sleep. He was like Jasper Cullen. He radiated calm and collected. And charm. He oozed charm and he probably didn't even realize it. Gah! She was thinking those bad thoughts about him again. Off limits, off limits, off limits!

"What are you thinking about?" Michael asked in her ear. His breath was hot on her neck. It sent a shiver down her spine. He must've noticed because he pulled back to look at her.

"Do you have a fever? Your body is warm but you have goosebumps."

Addy blushed furiously. How the hell was she supposed to explain that? He wouldn't understand it anyway, would he? He was so innocent sometimes. He was completely oblivious to the nature of human attraction…

"No, I'm… fine," she said bashfully. "Just a cold chill is all."

Michael nodded and allowed her to hide her face against his chest once more. "You had this look on your face – like you were having a conversation in your head."

She smiled and tried not to giggle. "It was nothing really. I was just thinking."

"What about, if you don't mind my prying?"

Addy blanched, quickly trying to think up a quick white lie. "Uh…"

He chuckled. "Forgive me. I am, as always, a bit too frank I fear."

"No, no, it's fine. I was… thinking about you." And his seductiveness. And those things he'd said. Was he driving her stupid on purpose?

"Yes… I imagine I'm as much of an enigma to you as you are to me."

Good. He hadn't thought into the meaning behind that. His body relaxed and he rested his cheek on top of her head once more. His hands returned to absentmindedly stroking her back. Addy closed her eyes and tried to force herself back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Addy groaned groggily and rubbed her eyes. What had woken her? She opened her eyes and jumped, startled. Michael was lying on his side, head propped up on his hand.<p>

He smiled and said quietly, "My apologies. I didn't mean to frighten you."

His other hand was presently twirling a strand of her hair, which he stared at transfixed for a moment. She bit her bottom lip as she watched him, holding back her smile. Why did he seem so fascinated? She'd never understand the way his mind worked. She hated to disturb his thoughts, but he woke her for a reason.

"Is it time to leave?" she finally asked.

Coming out of his reverie, Michael simply nodded. She was dying to know what he was thinking. Addy stretched and rolled out of bed. She blushed furiously wished she had something to cover herself with. She hadn't put a shirt on last night. How had she forgotten? Michael was still lying on the bed, fully dressed, waiting patiently. He looked relaxed in posture, but his eyebrows were knit together. He was either thinking again or confused about something. Maybe both? Good gravy, was he staring at her boobs? She turned away, embarrassed beyond all reason, and quickly grabbed clean clothes before rushing to the bathroom. She cleaned herself off with a washcloth and managed to stick her head in the shower briefly. She didn't want to mess with the bandage on her shoulder. Normally she wouldn't care how she looked, but she spent an extra moment making sure she looked okay. Tattered light blue jeans, dark gray loose t-shirt depicting "love" over and over again in different languages, eyeliner… Addy decided she didn't look half bad. She returned to an empty room. Only her bag remained sitting on the made bed. Before she had time to panic, the door opened. Relief flooded her mind and she shoved everything back in her bag. Michael looked at her for a moment from across the room. Addy ran her fingers through her hair self-consciously. Why was he looking at her like that? He crossed to the bed and picked up her things, nodding his head toward the door for her to go first. Once back on the road, Addy stared out the window with a frown. The sun wasn't up yet, but she still had no idea where they were. They weren't on a highway, of that much she was certain. They were driving down a country road surrounded by trees. Whether it was the immense darkness beyond the trees or because it was so unfamiliar she didn't know, but she suddenly felt very uneasy. The air was thick with some malevolent energy. She made sure her seatbelt was on right and locked her door.

Michael glanced at her, seemingly sensing her discomfort. "Is everything all right?"

Addy closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. "I think so. It's just… something feels off. It's really overwhelming. It's almost like danger is in the air. I can't describe it. It's very dark, almost angry. Can you feel it?"

He suddenly slammed on the brakes. She braced herself and looked at him sharply, but he wasn't even looking at her. He was staring straight ahead out of the windshield. She followed his gaze and her heart stopped. Ahead of them in the road, a figure was standing just outside the boundaries of the headlights. She could only see his bottom half.

"Michael…" she said warily. Her heart was racing. She worried it might burst free of her ribcage. He reached down under her seat, never taking his eyes off the man in the road.

"Take this," he said, handing her a shotgun.

"Michael…" The terror was like a palpable pressure building in her chest. It was smothering her. It felt as though she were about to break down into tears. She had to take a series of deep breaths to come to her senses.

"It's already loaded. Don't let him out of your sight."

As soon as Michael looked away, the figure in the road started toward the car. The closer he got, the more clearly she could see him. He was quite tall, largely built, dressed in flannel and blue jeans. He looked like a lumberjack. The headlights fell upon his bearded face and Addy felt her heart sputter frantically. His skin seemed to be an ashy gray. His eyes were pitch black, blank, empty. He looked… dead… She'd seen that look before. It was in her nightmare last night. Pure terror shot through her veins. It took her a moment to realize Michael had left the vehicle.

"Get out of the car," she heard him order.

The command was powerful and she didn't dare disobey. She stumbled out of the passenger seat after a moment of struggling with her seatbelt. Michael was digging around in the trunk. What the hell was he looking for at a time like this? He was ¾ of the way to the car already!

"Shoot him, Adelaide," Michael said. Again there was no suggestion in his tone. "Aim for the head."

"Michael, I've never fired a gun before! I don't have very good aim!"

"Adelaide, relax. You can."

She whimpered and raised the shotgun, hands shaking. How were you supposed to aim? One eye or two? She opened both eyes and shot. She missed, hitting the ground beside him. The kick back jammed the butt of the gun into her shoulder. She hissed and groaned, but bit back the pain, cocked the gun, and took aim again. She pulled the trigger again. She saw where it struck him in the chest, but he barely flinched. She cocked the gun once more, but that was it. There were only two shots. He was upon them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the positive reviews. I wasn't sure if anyone would like this or not. It was kinda something I wrote for my enjoyment (and a couple of friends, of course) so I'm glad other people think it's good too! :3 I'm trying to contain my excitement and eagerness, so after this I'll probably wait a few days to post the next chapter even though I've got like a zillion pages written ahead. :P Make sure my fledgling story takes flight!**

* * *

><p>"Michael!" Addy's voice cracked as the lumberjack grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground. She gasped, feet flailing, trying desperately to pry his fingers off. He was even stronger than he looked. His grip tightened. She saw spots of color.<p>

"Let her go." Was that Michael's voice? It sounded so menacing. Her vision was swimming. She couldn't see him.

"You would throw it all away… for them?" That must be the lumberjack. His voice was deep, creepy – demonic even. It seemed to echo. Her eyes were watering. He was crushing her windpipe.

"I would." The lightening sky was quickly fading from her vision.

"Have it your way."

The exchange was short, but it seemed to last forever. There was a gunshot and Addy hit the ground. Things were still fuzzy. She couldn't breathe. She could vaguely hear Michael calling her name. Things went dark. He touched her face, repeating her name. She didn't move. She wasn't breathing. He put his hands on her sternum and pushed, counting to thirty, hoping he was doing it right. Tilting her head back, he stared at her lips a moment before putting his mouth on hers and blowing air in. A few more tries and she coughed, gasping for air. His lips were tingling but he tried to force it away. Addy's eyelids fluttered, eyes unable to focus quite yet. Michael touched her face again, gently stroking her cheek. She reached up to take his hand, still blinking away the spots she was seeing. When his face finally became clear, she closed her eyes and sighed with relief.

"Are you alright?" he asked, helping her sit up.

"Peachy," she croaked with a weak smile.

He smiled back and pulled her to her feet, opening her door for her. Once they pulled away, she glanced at the retreating form lying on the ground in the side mirror. She ran her fingers over her throat and looked in the mirror. She could see in very vivid bruising where his hand had been. She really should get some practice in if he was going to have her shooting people. That's when it struck her. That had been a person, right? At least at some point… Perhaps this needed some light shed on it.

"Michael?" she finally said, fiddling with her nails.

"Yes?" he replied, glancing at her curiously.

"What was that back there? I mean… I don't know. It's like he wasn't completely human."

There was a moment of silence before Michael spoke again. He seemed tenser than he had before. He was gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

"I am afraid you will encounter increasingly large numbers of such creatures," he replied. "There will be possessions, such as what you just witnessed, by angels sent to stop us."

Addy frowned and swallowed hard. "Stop us from what?"

Michael popped his neck loudly and glanced at her again. "This is why I am here. A baby is going to be born in a few days time. This child can save the human race. These possessions… They will try to stop us. They will try to kill him… and anyone who gets in the way."

Addy felt queasy. The baby… He was in her dream last night. Maybe that really was how it was going to happen. They were going to the desert in the middle of nowhere. She was going to die in some old diner. She didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to her friends and family. What if they were killed?

"Adelaide, you look ill. Are you alright?"

She looked at Michael a moment before digging desperately through her purse. She had to find her cell phone.

"Adelaide you must calm down. You're hyperventilating."

Signal. She had absolutely no signal. Of course. She tried calling out to no avail. She swore loudly.

"Adelaide."

This time his voice was stern and demanded her immediate attention. She looked at him, lip quivering in a sudden rush of anxiety. He looked confused again. He didn't understand why she was upset. When had the car stopped?

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly, wiping away her tears. "Is something wrong?"

"My friends, my family… Everyone I know… I'm never going to see them again, am I? They could die. I could die. There are things I haven't patched over yet. I have to fix them. My phone won't get signal!"

Michael cupped her face in his hand, forcing her to look at him. She looked so anguished. He felt a strong urge to ease her pain and was greatly confused by it.

"Call from the next hotel. I am sorry that I cannot assure you of their safety." He hoped that would be sufficient. He wasn't sure what else he could say.

Addy sniffled and nodded. Michael smiled faintly and took her hand as soon as they started moving again. She stared at their hands resting on her leg for a long while before she blushed and looked out the window. The road was dappled with sunlight sparkling through the dense branches. If it weren't for her situation, she might have thought it was beautiful. Instead it reminded her of a place she often visited as a child. For a long while she remained lost in her thoughts. Hours passed before she was released from her stupor. Michael's thumb had started caressing her hand. She looked over at him to find him looking just as contemplative as she had just a moment before. She wondered briefly what things an angel might think so hard about. The events to come, she supposed. Damn. She was staring at him again. She couldn't help herself. Her stomach rumbled loudly. Michael looked over at her and she blushed.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I haven't eaten in over a day."

"Of course," Michael replied. "We'll stop at the next gas station."

Addy nodded and looked down at their hands again. Thankfully her palms weren't sweating. His thumb had returned to tracing circles. For some reason the softness of his hands surprised her.

"You're blushing again."

She looked up at Michael in surprise. Was she? This time she hadn't noticed. Now she was blushing even more! She smiled nervously, but couldn't come up with anything to say.

"What makes you blush? You seem to do so quite frequently."

She chuckled and decided to dance around the real question. "Typically when someone blushes it's a sign of embarrassment… maybe modesty or… flirting… I don't know."

"What do you have to be embarrassed about?"

"Nothing really. My own thoughts I guess. Look! A gas station!"

Michael looked away from her to turn in. Addy sighed quietly, grateful for the distraction. She made to get out, but Michael tightened his grip on her hand. She looked at him, instantly on the alert. Did he know something she didn't?

"Wait."

With that, he slipped out of the car and opened the trunk once more. A second later he opened her door and handed her another gun.

"Be vigilant," he told her. "I'll be inside in a moment."

She shuffled toward the door as casually as she could, tucking the handgun into the waist of her blue jeans as she scanned the tree line. A bell tinkled when she walked in. After flashing the elderly cashier a polite smile, she headed to the back of the store. She watched his reflection in the cooler doors as she scanned for something to eat. He was watching her in a manner than gave her goosebumps. She touched her gun for reassurance. The bell tinkled again. Addy quickly grabbed a few bottles of water and some sandwiches. She may as well stock up for the rest of the day so they wouldn't have to stop again.

"We shouldn't stay put too long." She jumped. She hadn't even heard Michael come up behind her. How did he do that? She smiled and laughed nervously.

"You scared me. I was just getting something for later. Why don't you pick something."

She turned to look at the chips and looked up at the cashier through her eyelashes. He hadn't budged and he was still staring at them. It was highly unnerving. She turned back to the coolers. Her skin was crawling and her heart was racing.

"Michael?" she whispered. "We're being watched. The cashier…"

His reflection moved so quickly she almost didn't see it. He had a shotgun.

"Look out!" she screamed, shoving Michael out of the way.

The glass beside her shattered and she ducked. The cashier moved around the counter. She took a deep breath and looked over at Michael. He already had his gun out. He gestured for her to go down a couple of aisles. She pulled out her gun and nodded, crawling as quickly and silently as she could. Another shot was fired. Everything flew off the shelf right behind her, another door raining glass. She kept going, ignoring the glass slicing into one of her palms. Where was he? She couldn't see him anymore. A bullet raced past her head, splintering the wooden case ahead of her. She whipped around and fired three times. Breaking glass once more and there was a heavy thud. She opened her eyes. There was blood everywhere. It made her stomach turn. She lowered her shaking hands, breathing heavily, and pushed herself to her feet.

"You're bleeding," Michael said calmly, taking her by the arm.

She looked at him with a glazed expression. Had she really just shot and killed a man? Seeing her petrified state, his hard features softened. He put his arm around her shoulders in a quick embrace.

"You did well," he said quietly. "He would have shot you without a second thought. Do not dwell on it."

He kissed the top of her head and returned to the cooler for food again. She exhaled slowly before following him. Glass crunched beneath her feet with every step. She reached into the cooler for new sandwiches, seeing as how the previous ones were strewn all over the linoleum. She tried her best not to look at the body of the cashier, but her mind kept going back to it. Thankfully Michael gently tugging on her arm spared her the horror. She dumped everything but a sandwich and a bottle of water in the back seat. At least they didn't have to pay for it. Addy sat silent for a long while. She had a handkerchief wrapped around her cut hand. After eating she turned the radio on to a quiet volume and commenced staring out the window. She wore a large pair of sunglasses, but Michael could see that she was lost in thought again. He couldn't help but wonder what was on her mind. Sometimes she behaved in a most peculiar fashion. Though he could recall that even as a child she was strange in her own way. She was more empathetic and in tune with the world around her than others her age. She could so easily read people but remain as secretive and hidden as ever. The light of the setting sun made her face glow, her hair shine red. She had grown up so quickly. How old was she now – 22? 23? He had lost track of time. She had developed into a beautiful young lady. But why was he so drawn to her? That was the one question that he would never know the answer to, wasn't it? Why, out of every human he cared so deeply for, was she so different? Why did she cause such intense confusing emotions?

Addy could feel Michael staring at her, but tried to ignore it as best as she could. He was already plaguing her mind with some very sexual thoughts a majority of the time. Did he have to make it that much harder? She couldn't help but wonder WHY he was staring at her. Better yet, how could he manage to drive correctly with his eyes away from the road for so long? With some effort, she managed to push it all away and return to her own thoughts. She'd been thinking about her friends and family for some time now – about what would happen to them. McKanna - her best friend, the only one who understood her - what if she never saw her again? Brooklyn, Laurel, Kalven… would they all survive the extermination? Addy's stomach was churning, her head throbbing. She felt nauseous. She just couldn't seem to wrap her mind around it all. It didn't seem possible. How could this be happening? The sun was sinking below the horizon. Addy leaned her forehead on the window and stared up at the painted sky. It was beautiful, pure, innocent. It was the only normalcy the world had to offer amongst the chaos. For this one small favor she was grateful.

* * *

><p>"Adelaide."<p>

She woke with a start, looking around in confusion. She must have dozed off. Where were they? Michael was watching her with a calm expression. She rubbed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry," she muttered lamely. "I didn't mean to fall asleep…"

"I do no wish to alarm you, but you are in need of your pistol."

She instinctively reached for it and looked through the windshield. They were at yet another run down motel. Lining the parking lot were at least a dozen dark figures. She inhaled sharply, heart leaping. She wasn't ready for this. Michael must have seen the fear in her eyes.

"Remain calm. This will only take a moment."

She looked to him for reassurance and nodded once. When he opened his door she followed suit. She raised her gun, hands still shaking. She would never get used to this. The figures immediately advanced. That was putting it lightly. They _sprinted_ toward them. Addy squeaked, caught off guard, and fired two shots. To her great surprise, one found its target. She heard the body hit the gravel. Michael started firing. Adrenaline coursed through her veins. She wanted to back away. She wanted to run. Somehow she managed to hold her ground, grit her teeth, and fired three more shots. Another went down. Addy was suddenly slammed into the car with such force that the gun flew from her hand. She hadn't even seen him coming. All the air rushed out of her lungs, her head bouncing off the doorframe. For a moment she couldn't think. She couldn't make a sound. She looked to Michael. His face held such an intense fury that for a split second she wished to recoil. He hadn't noticed what was going on. The man grabbed her by the hair and yanked her away from the car. She let out a cry and swung at him, striking him in the jaw. She hissed at the pain in her knuckles, but was grateful that he had released her. He turned back to her slowly, emitting a low, guttural growl. It made her skin crawl. She froze in horror. In the dim light of the seemingly distant headlights, she could see all his pointed teeth. She wanted to scream. Why couldn't she scream? He grabbed her by the arm and swung her through the air with an inhuman strength, throwing her like a discus – like she was nothing. She finally found her voice and let out a terrified scream. She hit the ground hard and tumbled across the gravel, coming to a rest on the paved road. She coughed and wheezed, trying to force herself back to her feet despite the immense pain, especially in her shoulder. She looked around her. She was surrounded by darkness. The car seemed so far away. The shots had stopped. Was it over? Someone grabbed her by the arm and she swung again with an angry yell. He wasn't going to throw her like that again. He caught her fist and she struggled fiercely to get free. She pulled her leg back to kick him.

"Adelaide, it's alright."

Thank God. It was Michael. She laughed shortly and her legs gave out. Suddenly she felt like her own body was too heavy for her to support. He knelt down and pushed the hair back from her face.

"Come," he said quietly, scooping her up in his arms.

Addy wrapped her arms around his neck and relaxed, leaning her head on his shoulder. She was still breathing heavily. She had been entirely unprepared for that. Why couldn't her self-defense skills ever kick in when she needed them most? Next thing she knew they were in a room and Michael was laying her down on the bed. She felt nauseous again. Michael knelt down beside her again and took her hands in his.

"I'll be right back," he said quietly. "Try to rest a moment."

She closed her eyes and nodded weakly. He kissed her hands and she heard the gravel crunching beneath his feet. A few minutes later her bag, along with several others, were piled on the floor and Michael was locking the door, pressing a chair under the handle for good measure. He turned on a lamp and helped her sit up. When he pulled her shirt off over her head, she made no objection. Her body was on fire. It felt like someone had been banging her head off a brick wall. Michael looked her over and left for a few seconds only to return with a damp towel. The cool, wet fabric felt good across her shoulders. The room was spinning. She closed her eyes again. She felt a cool rag dabbing gently at her face. She must be bleeding.

"Are you alright Adelaide? Is anything broken?" Michael asked in a concerned tone.

She shook her head slowly. It felt so heavy. "I don't think so. My ribs hurt…" She couldn't think right. What was wrong with her? "I think I'm going… to be…"

Before she could finish, her mind went blank and her body went limp. Michael caught her and eased her onto the mattress. She was covered with slowly bleeding scrapes and cuts. A knot was forming on the left side of her forehead. He hoped she didn't have a concussion. He couldn't take her to a hospital even if he knew where one was. He threw his coat onto a nearby chair and removed his vest and shirt. They were just constricting his movement at the moment. While she was out, he gently pushed up and down her ribs. Nothing felt broken, but there were a couple of large dark bruises forming. Through the worn out patches in her jeans he could see that her knees were scraped up and bleeding. Without thinking Michael reached to unbutton her pants. Once his hands were at her waistband he immediately retracted. His face felt hot. He was unsure why. It seemed… inappropriate for him to do so. His eyes drifted up her abdomen. She wasn't quite lean, but it wasn't unattractive on her. Her hips were wide, made for bearing children. Her bra was a vibrant red, adorned with lacy flowers. What exactly was its function? More so, why did he find it so fascinating? Perhaps it was his great curiosity to see what was beneath it… He furrowed his brow and quickly got to his feet. He dragged his hand down his face and walked into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. What was the matter with him? He turned on the cold water and filled his hands, splashing it over his face. After doing so a few more times, he turned it off and stared down into the sink. It shouldn't be so impossible to force these…sinful… thoughts from his mind. He closed his eyes and rubbed his neck. He could see her lying on the bed naked, feel her hot skin against his, the racing beat of her heart…


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I couldn't resist. I had to put up more. :3 I have an addiction, what can I say?**

* * *

><p>"Michael?" Addy called out groggily.<p>

She couldn't remember what happened. Had she fainted? She was lying down again, a cool towel on her forehead. She blinked a few times, trying to focus. She felt the weight of Michael's body as he sat down beside her. She looked up at him, quite surprised to see that he was shirtless once again (not that she minded in the least). He was wearing a very strained expression. Something was wrong. She frowned.

"What's the matter?" she asked gently, forcing herself into a sitting position. "Are you alright?"

He stared at her a moment longer before he took a deep breath and looked away. He picked up the washcloth that had fallen from her forehead.

"Your knees are bleeding," he told her. "You should change out of your jeans."

Addy looked down at the bloodstained frays and said dazedly, "Uh… yeah, yeah… Hold on just a second."

She dug around in her suitcase for a moment before heading to the bathroom. As she wiggled out of her jeans and slipped into her girl style boxer shorts, she checked herself over. She had dozens of small scrapes and cuts all over her body. She pulled on a tank top and folded her dirty clothes. Her brow was still furrowed. Michael was acting strange. He had something on his mind. Whatever it was seemed to be really bothering him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed when she returned, leaned forward staring at the floor. She sat down beside him and watched him for a moment, chewing her lip. Should she say something?

"Michael?" she said quietly, putting her hand on his arm.

He looked up at her, seemingly waking from his stupor. He looked at her in confusion, like he didn't understand why she looked so concerned. He gave her a small smile.

"My apologies," he replied. "I find more and more often that I am lost in my thoughts." He took her hand and got to his feet. "Sit back. I'll take care of you."

Addy did as he asked, hoping he wouldn't notice her blushing. His voice sounded almost… sultry; especially with the strong sexual undertone of his last statement. She wondered if he was aware that he was doing it. She leaned back against the headboard and sighed heavily. He was seducing her and he didn't even know it… Michael sat down again and carefully slid his hand under her right calf, dabbing carefully at her bleeding knees. His grip on her leg was gentle. She was secretly thankful she had shaved her legs the day before. He had that crease in his forehead again, that look of deep concentration. He switched to her other leg. She tried not to focus on the sting of the cold cloth or the way his hand was cradling her calf. She closed her eyes. This was insane. She felt his fingertips brush across her thighs, checking over the rest of her cuts. His touch was light. It made her skin tingle. She imagined the tickle of his hands across the small of her back, stomach, chest; his heavy breathing in her ear, lips caressing her neck… She clenched her jaw shut in a vain attempt to force it away. It was wrong of her to think that way about him – masochistic even. She knew damn well he could never reciprocate the feeling.

Michael glanced up at Addy. He couldn't read her expression. Her brow was furrowed. She looked like she was concentrating very hard on something… but what? He returned his gaze to the leg in his hands. He swallowed hard and wiped away some dirt from her scraped thighs. Her legs were smooth, her skin hot. She was blushing again. The extra color in her cheeks, the lighting… it looked like she was glowing. As always, he wondered _why_ she was blushing. She had said embarrassment… Was she embarrassed that he was touching her bare legs? It took a moment for him to realize that there was nothing left for him to clean. How long had he simply been running his fingers across her skin?

"I…" He had to clear his throat before he could speak normally. "I'm finished."

Addy let out a long breath and looked at him. After a moment she smiled tentatively. "Thank you, Michael."

She stared at him for a few long seconds. He seemed confused still. She felt a little confused herself. She rubbed her eyes and sighed heavily. She could hear music playing. Where was it coming from? Welcome to Mystery – what in the hell?

Her eyes lit up. "My phone!" she said excitedly, toppling off the bed in her haste to get up. Before Michael could help her to her feet she was scrambling toward her suitcase.

"Hello? Hello?" she said frantically.

"Addy?" It was McKanna. "Addy, where the hell are you? We called the fucking cops! Everyone is looking for you!"

Everything suddenly hit her. She sat down on the floor with her legs folded under her and covered her face. She wanted more than anything to stop the tears, but she couldn't.

"What's wrong angel?" McKanna asked softly. "Are you all right? Is everything okay?"

"No," she choked out. "I don't know… I can't even begin to describe it. You'd think I've gone mad. You wouldn't understand it. I don't understand it. I'm scared. I'm terrified…" There was a brief moment of silence.

"Is this anything to do with your night terrors?"

"It has everything to do with my night terrors. We never should have joked about it all... I know we were just trying to feel better about it, but wasn't there always that little nag at the back of your mind that it was some kind of foreshadowing? No matter what you did you couldn't shake it and some days it would just pick at you and pick at you until it felt like it was all you could think about?"

"Fuck, Addy. No wonder you were such a nervous wreck sometimes. This has really been consuming you, hasn't it?"

"For a good reason. It's all real. On my soul it is. It's happening right now."

"It's… What do you mean it's happening?"

Addy wiped her cheeks and tried to calm down. "Do you remember the night I woke up screaming bloody murder? I told you I saw people that weren't people?"

"Yes… Vaguely. You're telling me… it's the zombie apocalypse?"

She laughed. "No, no… Not zombies. Not yet. It's much different than that. Has anything weird been happening back home?"

"Now that you mention it, there have been an increasing number of murders and disappearances. That's why we were so worried about… Wait, are you telling me all this shit that's happening is like the shit you dream about? How is that possible? You dream about some pretty weird things. And not like cool weird. I mean freaky, horror story weird. Things that would make H.P. Lovecraft piss his pants. Please tell me you aren't serious. You're too quiet. Addy, you're scaring me!" Mckanna's voice was increasing in pitch and she was talking faster. She sounded almost as terrified as Addy felt.

"It's okay. I know it sounds mental, but… I don't know how much time I'm gonna have good signal on my phone so I need to wrap it up. I just want you to know how much I love you and if I ever did anything to upset you in any way, I'm so sorry. I appreciate everything you've done for me so much. I can never thank you enough. I just wanted to say that… if I never see you again –"

"Wait, what? What do you mean?"

"If I never see you again… I want to thank you for making me a part of your family. Thank you for accepting me when… when everyone else pushed me away. You really are the one person I know can make me feel better with just one hug and we don't even have to say anything. We can just sit in the same room for hours in silence and enjoy each others company and feel the love."

"What are you talking about? You're coming back. You have to come back." Addy could hear McKanna's voice cracking. She was crying.

"I-I can't. I'm so sorry. I wish I could. More than anything I wish I could."

"Why can't you? Who's stopping you?"

"I just… can't. There's something I have to do. If there's any way that I can help stop this I have to. I just… need you to promise me something."

"Yeah…" McKanna sounded reluctant, still in tears.

"Just stay at home for a while. Get something to protect yourself with. Spread the news to the rest of us. Tell Brooklyn to text me. Don't trust anyone outside our circle. Anyone could change."

"Change? What do you mean change? Protect ourselves from what?"

"Please just do it. Things aren't safe anymore. I don't think I can explain why. Keep to yourself and lie low and you'll be safer."

There was a long silence. Addy might've thought McKanna had hung up were she not able to hear her sobbing on the other end.

"Okay," she finally said. "Until I see you again…"

"You'll be waiting…?"

"I'll be waiting." Addy heard a short laugh from the other end.

"Keep the couch made up, yeah?" She let out a laugh of her own, but it came out as more of a sob. She smiled, but it was twisted by her agony. She finally spoke again. "McKanna, I have to go now, okay?"

"Please… be careful. And good luck with whatever you're doing. I trust it's something important."

"I love you infinity plus one."

"I'll miss you muchly much. Addy?"

"Yeah…"

"If… If we don't see each other again in this lifetime… I want you to know how proud I am of everything you've done. You're a beautiful person and I'm blessed to call you my soul friend. I love you so much. You saved me from myself."

Addy's heart felt like it was being torn from her chest. Could she not hold onto anything in her life? It all seemed to slip between her fingers like smoke.

"I love you. I'll see you as soon as I can."

"Goodbye Addy…"

"Goodbye McKanna. I couldn't ask for a better friend."

She had to hang up before she heard anything else. Her phone slid from her hands and she covered her face with them. The one person who understood her completely… she was never going to see her again. Before she lost it completely she had more calls to make. She squeezed her eyes shut as the phone rang, trying to at least momentarily cease her tears. She knew he wouldn't be home. He never was. Still… She hadn't spoken to him for some time. She had to before it was too late. She got the answering machine.

"Dad? Hey, it's… it's Addy. I uh… I just wanted to say…" Her voice cracked and she took a deep breath. "I love you. And I miss you… so much. Um… I know I haven't seen you for a while… and I don't know when I'll see you again. I love you okay? Bye."

She hung up and took a deep breath, shaking her hands as though she could shake it off. Just one more. She could do it. She heard Michael get off the bed and looked over at him when he knelt down beside her. He almost looked like he was sad for her. He cupped her face in his hands and she shut her eyes, choking on the sob she was trying to hold in.

"You don't have to do it all right now," he said softly. "Take a moment to rest. There is no need to further distress yourself."

She laughed shortly and shook her head, opening her eyes to look into his. "I have to. I don't know if I'll get another chance."

Michael nodded in understanding and leaned his forehead on hers. "At least come sit on the bed then."


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, next chapter. I couldn't wait. I was too excited. I know it's super short, but it's also super juicy. :3 I really am very eager to get more of this story up. I think it's one of my favorites that I've written. I think because I've got an idea of how I'd like to end it, which helps power me through the rough patches in the middle. :] Onward ho!**

* * *

><p>Michael helped Addy to her feet and led her to the bed. She sat on the edge and he sat behind her. He saw the torment in her eyes and wished he could make it disappear. She was breaking inside and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her head. The least he could do was offer her some comfort. She rested an arm on his and intertwined her fingers with his, squeezing gently. The warmth of his body against hers was the only thing tying her to reality.<p>

She dialed the phone and it went straight to voicemail. She took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Hey, Trix. I-It's Addy. Um… I… I know I haven't talked to you since that day… You know which one… but… I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. And I'm sorry that I can't take it back. I… I don't blame you… for Mom. I don't. I love you. I'm sorry. I-"

The message cut her off. Addy closed her phone and set it on the nightstand. She felt like she was going to be sick from all the anxiety. Her bottom lip was quivering. She couldn't do it. She couldn't make it through her contacts. She'd have to text them. If she heard another tearful voice, she'd snap. She was going to explode. That's exactly what it felt like. Her heart was going to shatter into a million tiny pieces and burst right out of her already aching ribcage.

"Adelaide?" Michael's voice was soft in her ear, his breath a gentle tickle on the side of her neck.

Addy was shaking. She hadn't noticed before. She was gasping for air between sobs and she didn't even realize it. Michael was holding her firmly against his chest – almost as though this one gesture could keep her from falling apart. She turned to face him, throwing her arms around his neck. He seemed frozen for a moment, like he wasn't sure what to do. He scooted back against the headboard, pulling her into his lap. She hid her face against his shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably. Michael stroked her hair and held her tight, trying to whisper soothing things. His chest was aching, his heart bleeding for her. She was in so much pain. He wanted it to end. After a long while her tears finally subsided to sniffles and hiccups. He reached to the nightstand and handed her a tissue.

"Adelaide?" he said quietly.

She took it and wiped her face, sitting back a little so she could see his face. She couldn't look him in the eyes. She felt embarrassed, vulnerable. Her eyes were puffy and her head was aching. He said her name again and smoothed the hair back from her face. She looked up and caught his eye. Was that a tear rolling down his cheek? His expression seemed… anguished… Much like how hers must look. He took her face in his shaking hands.

"I am sorry," he whispered, voice full of emotion. "I am sorry that I cannot heal your breaking heart. The last thing I want is for you to suffer this… intolerable pain… and I am sorry that I cannot end it."

He shut his eyes and she placed her hands on top of his, thumbs gently stroking them. She watched him, biting her lip in thought. _Kiss him_, her mind was screaming. _Just do it. Lean in and kiss him_. She smiled faintly despite herself. No one had ever said anything that sweet to her. It baffled her still why he would think that.

"Michael," Addy said quietly, earning his attention as he gazed back at her. She didn't know what she had planned to say. She lost her train of thought. His eyes were so beautiful. He was so beautiful… She reached out with her right hand to fix a runaway patch of his short blond hair. He felt strong and comforting around her. She felt safe, cared for.

"Your hair's all messy," she said with a short laugh and a smile. They were silent a moment while she played with his hair, lost in thought for a few long seconds. She snapped out of it to find him staring at her curiously. She smiled and whispered, "Please don't be upset, Michael. I'll be fine. Don't cry…"

_She_ was worried about _him_? He sort of half laughed and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. "You are a very peculiar girl, Adelaide," he said with a crooked smile. "You are constantly surprising me."

She smiled bashfully and bit her lip, hoping that was a good thing. Looking at him, she saw his gaze soften.

"You should smile more often. Your face lights up when you do…"

Addy blushed and looked down. He was doing it again – eyes smoldering, voice seductive. It was unfair for him to torture her this way. She was still seated on his lap. His chest was bare. She stared at his tattoos with great curiosity. It looked like some kind of other language. They were in odd lines or swirls across his ribs, arms, neck. She had been trying not to notice, but at the moment it was rather impossible not to. His chest was decently defined. She traced the contours of his abs, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Adelaide?" Michael's soft voice drew her attention back to his face.

She couldn't read the expression on his face anymore. He looked a little bit dazed. She wanted to say something, but her mind drew a blank. His lips looked soft and inviting. She looked into his eyes and immediately regretted it. Their intensity paralyzed her. When had his face gotten so close to hers? She could feel his warm breath on her face, smell its sweetness. His lips were gently pressing against hers. Michael was kissing her? Or had she kissed him? She didn't know. She had closed her eyes. Her mind went hazy. She couldn't think. All the air had fled her lungs. Her arms were around his neck, but she couldn't remember doing so. His lips were rough but soft, and his kiss had a sort of eagerness. One hand was tangled in her hair and the other managed to snake down around her waist, pulling her body tighter against his. He maneuvered her body so she was straddling his waist. This couldn't be happening. It didn't make any sense. He was an angel. They couldn't do this, could they? He bit her lip and she gasped. His tongue tentatively sought her own. His was hot and sweet against hers. His kiss grew hungry, passionate. His chest was heaving much like her own and she could feel his body shaking. He rolled over, taking her with him, and gently pushed her body down onto the mattress. They separated and Michael sat back, panting heavily. His hands were resting on her hips. He still looked confused. His face turned bright red as he stared down at her from between her legs. Even when he wasn't kissing her Addy couldn't think straight. Her mind was whirring.

"I-I'm so sorry," Michael said quietly, hands leaving her waist to rub his face. "I should not be so presumptuous as to… I shouldn't be…"

Addy frowned and sat up, pulling his hands away from his face. He looked at her almost fearfully. She didn't understand.

She opened her mouth to say something, but Michael cut her off, taking her face in his hands once more. "I feel… indescribable. I can't… I don't understand it. I am not accustomed to these… human emotions"

She closed her eyes. She should have known better. There was no way it could happen. It was stupid for her to think otherwise. She pressed her lips together tightly to not start crying again. Her emotion must have been showing on her face because Michael continued.

"Please don't cry, Adelaide. I can't bear to see you in so much pain." He kissed her lips softly. "I want to take it all away." He kissed her forehead and pulled her against his chest. "I want you… I don't understand it, but I know I will always want you…"

He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. Addy bit her lip and took a deep breath. The look in his eyes told her he meant every word of what he had said. He was watching her apprehensively. She exhaled slowly. Her mind was made up. There was never really any question to it. It was completely insane. She had only known him for a short time. Things weren't exactly rational at the moment though, were they? She wrapped her arms around Michael's neck again and kissed him. His body relaxed and he wrapped his arms around her waist. It felt almost natural to her – to them both. This was supposed to happen. There would never be anyone else. His hands crept slowly up her back beneath her shirt, fingers fumbling with the hooks of her bra. He pulled her shirt off over her head, barely removing his lips from hers. She was half naked. She was half naked and making out with an angel. Was this real? His hands caressing her back told her it was. Nothing about this made sense. Should it? His lips traced her jaw line, down her neck, hands moving to her breasts almost hesitantly. For someone who she assumed had never even kissed anyone before, he seemed to know damn well what he was doing. She was on her back again. Michael was on top of her. His skin was hot, burning against hers. His teeth grated across her neck and she bit her lip, instinctively wrapped her legs around him. He moaned in her ear and it sent a shiver down her spine. The sound was low, deep. It was exciting. His hands were on her waist, her thighs, sliding off her shorts. She felt his hands leave her and guided his face back to hers, kissing his lips softly. He slowed his movements, stopping to take in the feeling of her lips, her hair between his fingers – the heat of her skin against his. Addy couldn't think. Everything about him felt so amazing.

He pulled away just enough to look at her face. Both panting, hearts racing, he looked her in the eye. He leaned down and kissed her softly, easing himself in. She gasped and latched her arms around Michael, nails digging into his shoulder. It felt like she was on fire. The searing pain coursing through her body was unbearable – like nothing she had ever imagined. She couldn't breathe. She could feel it all the way in her chest, as though her lungs were slowly burning.

"Adelaide, you're not breathing," Michael said heavily, voice full of concern. "Do you wish me to stop?"

Addy squeezed her eyes shut and gasped for air. Her eyes stung. All she could do was shake her head and choke out a strangled "No…"

He pulled out slowly. She thought for a moment that he wasn't going to continue, but she felt the fiery burn increase and cried out. She was stealing an angel's virginity as he was taking hers. There was something inherently wrong about that, but she tried to force all her thoughts away. Michael's movements were slow, careful, like he didn't want to break her. It didn't ease the pain at all. In fact she wondered if it was making it worse. She released Michael and searched for something – anything – to hold onto. She grabbed a fistful of blanket and the headboard, gasping for air again, whimpering. She was torn between wanting to wait it out and begging for him to stop. She bit her tongue and arched her back, trying to remember how to breathe. She felt Michael's hands on hers and took them, lacing her fingers with his and squeezing tightly.

He kissed her jaw and whispered in her ear, "Breathe, Addy. Relax. You're all right. I've got you…"

His lips were at her neck again. She wrapped her legs around him, hoping the adjustment would help stop the pain. Instead it drove him deeper. She gasped, the feeling of him pressing against her pelvis making her mind go fuzzy. The burning was easing into a dull ache. She felt the fire still, but it was more of an enveloping, tingling heat than pain. It was almost pleasant. She focused instead with all her might on the feeling of him gently pushing inside her. It still seemed so unreal. She wondered fleetingly how this was going to affect him, being an angel and all. She knew one thing for certain: her friends would all be so shocked if they ever knew. She had known Michael all of two days and here she was losing her purity to him. As she thought a moment about it, there was no one she would rather lose it to. Was that crazy? Michael moaned quietly, almost restrained, against the delicate skin of her collarbone, drawing Addy back to reality. She bit her bottom lip and held onto his shoulders once more. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, breathing heavily. His scent filled her lungs. It was intoxicating – like a cologne she couldn't place. How much time had passed? She couldn't tell. His pace was increasing. She bit down lightly on his shoulder and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold in her own moans. She could feel it now – the pleasant full feeling of him caressing her sensitive spots. It was unbearable. She had to let it out. He pushed in deeper and she moaned gratuitously into his shoulder, unable to restrain herself. It felt unnatural to try to stop it. He moaned in response, kissing her lips fervently. Her hips were moving in absolute rhythm with his without her even trying. God it felt so right. Her body fit perfectly against his. It couldn't just be coincidence. Addy could feel the pressure building in her lower stomach. Michael was biting her earlobe, his breath warm on the side of her neck. Her spine was literally tingling. So this was what it was like? No wonder everyone was always talking about it. He was hitting every trigger effortlessly. She moaned again, tightening her legs around his waist. One arm was holding his back for dear life, the fingers of her other hand running through his hair.

"Michael…" She gasped his name, arching her back.

He wrapped his right arm around her back, pulling her body closer to his and giving her the leverage she needed. She was so close. She could feel it. His pace was fast, hard, deep. It was like there was nothing else in the world but them. The room around her was dissolving.

"Adelaide…" Michael whispered, breath hitching and he moaned again. "Oh God…" Funny how that phrase was just so instinctual.

This was it. He sat back, taking her with him, hugging her body against his – one arm around her back, the other hand pulling gently on her hair as he kissed her deeply. She straddled his waist, arms locked tight around his middle. He thrust in deeply and both of them moaned in ecstasy. Addy felt her whole body tense, the tingling burn in her stomach completely filling her body. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. He thrust in a few more times before she felt his body convulse against hers. She couldn't stop moaning to save her life. She felt less embarrassed about it by Michael frantically gasping in her ear. They sat for a long while like that, leaning on each other panting. Addy's mind was still in a fog. She was lightheaded. She couldn't move, let alone think. Finally Michael kissed her softly on the lips, pushing her over gently onto the bed once more as he pulled out of her. He rolled over, taking her with him. She lay there with an arm around his waist, halfway sprawled across his chest. She shut her eyes and listened to the racing beat of his heart, rising and falling with his rushed breathing. She wanted to stay like this forever, like they didn't have a care in the world. She wished with all her heart that they could though she knew it was impossible. Michael's arm was around her shoulders, twirling her hair between his fingers. It was something she had noticed that he loved to do. Addy opened her eyes and absentmindedly traced his tattoos with her fingertips. If only things could always be this simple. She bit her lip. What was Michael thinking about? Did he regret it at all, she wondered? Maybe he thought the whole thing was a mistake… She found that she was too terrified of the answer to ask the question.


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter! Sadly not as sexy as the last. Pretty hard to top in my opinion. ;3 There may be more, just you wait and see!**

* * *

><p>As she was coming down, she felt the aching of her body coming back; between and around her legs now especially. It was dull at first, but suddenly it felt like someone was stabbing her in her lower abdomen. She bit her tongue and tried to block it out. She instead thought about how very naked they were sprawled out on top of the covers like they were. Then a thought crept into her head and she could not shake it. She looked everywhere else but down, trying not to look. She couldn't fight it for long. She was lying on top of him naked for crying out loud. She couldn't avoid it forever. She glanced down for just a split second. Jesus Christ, no wonder she was in so much pain! He was very well equipped. Addy flinched and gasped as another wave of pain hit her. Michael stopped playing with her hair and looked down at her.<p>

"What is it?" he asked, voice edged with concern.

She clutched her stomach, willing it to stop. "I don't know… I-" She stopped to gasp again. It was like there was a knife inside of her. She yelled and let go of Michael to double over. Her legs were wet – and not in a good way. She reached down to touch her thigh. She could smell the blood before she could see it.

"You're bleeding," Michael said worriedly.

He scooped her into his arms and rushed her to bathroom. He turned on the shower and stepped in with her without a second thought. She held onto him tightly, shivering as the cool water hit her back. He set her on her feet and she shakily turned to face the falling cascade of water. He wrapped his arms around her middle and kissed her neck, resting his chin on her shoulder. She smiled. He couldn't possibly regret it if he was still holding her like this. Addy looked down and saw the blood rinsing off her body swirling around the drain. She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. It would stop soon… wouldn't it? People bled after losing their v card all the time. The pain was less sharp now. Perhaps it was just her muscles aching. She could feel it in her hips and thighs. It might take a day or two to recover, she wagered.

Feeling her body relax, Michael hugged her tighter. "Is everything all right then?"

She laughed nervously, resting her arms on his. She still felt a little out of breath. "Yeah… I'm fine. I think it's normal if you've never… you know… done it before… I think it's pretty rare, but in some cases a girl does bleed an insanely large amount. It should stop..."

Following this, his body relaxed as well. He was afraid he might have hurt her in some way. He closed his eyes and listened to the beating of her heart, reliving it all in his head. He'd never experienced anything like it before. The feeling she gave him was comparable to the joy and excitement that had coursed through him at the very creation of the human race. It was strange, he thought, that one human – one girl – could tie him down to the universe in so simple (or perhaps it was complicated) an act. He would do it again a thousand times over to feel that way. He knew somehow that no other one person would be able to make him feel that way. He wondered vaguely if that had ever been part of God's grand design. Surely He hadn't seen that coming… After a few more minutes, Michael switched off the water and the two of them dried off. Addy dressed herself once more in the bathroom. Luckily she always carried pads with her. She didn't know if it was necessary, but it brought her peace of mind. Shorts on once more, she crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't feel like putting her shirt on. She wanted to feel his body against hers. She turned out the light and slid under the covers into Michael's waiting arms. He rested his cheek on the top of her head and gently stroked her back.

"I am sorry if I hurt you," he said quietly.

Addy looked up at him curiously for a moment before she smiled. "It's all right, Michael. Everyone has a first time. I'm glad it was with you."

He looked down at her for a moment, eyes searching her face. She wasn't sure what for, but he must have found it. He gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead before they returned to their previous state. She closed her eyes, let her head rise and fall once more with the rhythm of his breathing. It was a peaceful, simple moment when she knew the world beyond their hotel was slowly falling into chaos. Little shadows of her nightmares danced across the insides of her eyelids. No matter how happy she was, she couldn't escape them could she? They would haunt her for the rest of her life...

"Micael?" she whispered.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"Did you ever hear that lullaby I used to hum all the time when I was little?"

He chuckled, making her head bob up and down with the rumble of his chest. "You mean Hushabye Mountain? You used to sing it to your baby doll before you went to bed every night."

She laughed and blushed. He wasn't lying. He really did watch her a lot when she was growing up, didn't he? "Yeah, that's the one. Could you sing it to me?"

He kissed the top of her head and started caressing her back. "Of course. Anything for you."

True to his word, he immediately started singing. She sighed in content and snuggled closer. His voice was beautiful, surprisingly deep. She was reminded of Johnny Cash or Maybe Josh Turner. It gave her goosebumps. After this song ended, he moved on to another song that seemed vaguely familiar. She fell asleep to this feeling soothed, but it wasn't enough to keep the night terrors at bay.

* * *

><p><em>Michael stood gazing out at the vast white clouds before him, golden light pouring upon him from the rising sun. He was dressed in black, a steel breastplate and armor. On his back was a set of luxurious black-feathered wings. They stood almost taller than he did. A metal collar was sealed around his neck, unbreakable. From the darkness behind him, someone spoke.<em>

"_You question Him?"_

_Michael turned his head to the side, glancing back at the man who had spoken. "I question myself. And so should you." He looked hurt, almost sorrowful. "Since their creation he has told us only to love them. I cannot stop."_

"_They have brought this judgment upon themselves," the shadowy figure replied._

"_They are just lost," Michael objected, gazing once more upon the clouds. "It is our place to guide them."_

"_It is our place to obey."_

_Michael closed his eyes, frustrated, before turning to face his fellow angel. "Tell me, Gabriel, do you wish to be a son who gives his father what he asks for… or what he needs?"_

"_This is not your test, Michael," Gabriel replied sharply, stepping into the light. He was taller – broad shoulders, masculine features – and very muscular. His hair was short, dark, calculating eyes a faded shade of green. "How dare you presume to know his heart."_

"_Because he made this one." Michael pressed his hand to his breast plate. His expression was pained, torn. "And it tells me he shouldn't lose faith now."_

"_It's too late. The order has been given. The weak will turn against the strong and you will undo what has been done. And if you defy Him… you'll anger Him for the last time."_

"_Only if I fail," Michael countered, gazing upward at the swarming mass of angels in flight._

"_War is coming to man, Michael, whether you wish it or not. The dogs of Heaven will be unleashed…"_

Addy turned in her sleep, frowning. She whimpered and curled up in a ball. She was having more peculiar dreams. She never could tell if they were real or not…

_Addy sat there on the floor where Michael had been, arm pressed over the bleeding gash up her sternum. She closed her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. She tried to save him and she had failed. He was gone. She looked up at the angel towering above her. She could swear he was crying. She wanted to scream at him, slap him, cower… yet she felt an overpowering urge to comfort him…_

"_Why?" she asked pitifully. It was the only thing her mind would allow her to do. "Why?"_

_She looked down at the gun in her hands for only a moment before she threw it onto the floor. He was going to kill her anyway. There was no use in fighting it. She wiped her eyes and looked back to his face, her lip quivering. He cast his gaze to the floor as though he were ashamed. He couldn't even look her in the eye._

"_Gabriel!" She was surprised by the strength of her voice, demanding that he look at her. And so he did, a look of confusion in his eyes. There was nothing he could say that would reconcile what had been done, but he owed it to her to say something – anything._

"_You know that I must kill you," he said quietly. That wasn't quite the answer she was looking for. "There has been an… unexpected change. The child you carry cannot be allowed to survive." Another tear rolled down his cheek. He genuinely seemed to regret having to do so._

_Addy stared at him, bewildered. What child? She wasn't pregnant. There was no way. Michael was her first… _

"_What?" she asked breathlessly. She couldn't be pregnant. It didn't make any sense._

"_Run Addy." _

_She heard Bob's voice from behind the counter. She had been so sure that he was dead. Gabriel turned away from her to the source of the voice. This was the only chance she would get. She mentally thanked him and took a deep breath. Without another moment of hesitation, she grabbed the guns on the floor around her and leapt to her feet. Closing the short distance to the shattered window in only a few steps, she jumped onto the table and dove out. She heard Gabriel cry out in surprise as she scrambled inside the nearest car…_

* * *

><p>Addy woke with a gasp, breathing heavy, and blinked a few times. She was in the hotel in Michael's arms. She looked up at him. He was asleep. She had never actually seen him sleeping. She was beginning to doubt that he did. He looked peaceful, serene. She wondered fleetingly if angels dreamt… Her stomach was still doing flips from her nightmare. She slid out of his arms and off the bed as carefully as she could. She closed the bathroom door and flipped the light on, pulling her tank top on over her head. She was shaking. She closed her eyes. When had she started crying? Had she been crying in her sleep? She could see Michael's dead body lying on the floor so vividly. It wasn't as though she could pray to God that it wasn't going to happen. The best she could do was hope. She ran some cold water and splashed it on her face to calm herself.<p>

_The child you carry cannot be allowed to live._ That same line was on repeat, pulsing through her head. _The __child __you__ carry__… __The__ child__ you__ carry__… __The __child__…_

Addy stood up straight, looking at her belly in the mirror. She turned sideways, pulling up her shirt. She didn't look any different. She didn't feel any different. _Of__ course __not, __you __idiot_, her mind was screaming. _It__'__s __only__ been __a __few __hours__…_ Then how had Gabriel known? None of it made much sense… Was she still going to die? She couldn't think straight. She splashed her face again and turned off the water. She sat down on the floor beside the bathtub and ran her fingers through her hair. She was crying again. She laughed at herself. She had to. So the apocalypse she could handle, more or less, but the mere thought of having a baby scared her shitless? It was sort of ironic. She propped her elbows up on her knees and held her head in her hands. She didn't even know for certain that she was… having a baby. Why did it frighten her so much? She thought back to all the nightmares she'd been having for months. They were all coming true, in one way or another. She could remember one in particular – she would never forget it. It was the night she'd dreamt about her mother…

_Addy was standing in the dark, nothing but a dim golden glow. Reaching out her arms she could feel a stone wall to her left. Leaning the other way there was one on her right as well. She didn't like the feeling she got there. It was unnerving._

_"I see the moon and the moon sees me,_

_shining through the branches of the old oak tree._

_Oh, let the light that shines on me_

_shine on the ones I love."_

_She heard the lullaby faintly humming in the air. Where was it coming from? It seemed to be reverberating all around her. That voice was so familiar. So was the song for that matter. She used to hear it often when she was little. Her mother used to sing it to her and her sister at bath time.  
><em>

_"Over the mountain, over the sea, _

_back where my heart is longing to be._

_Oh, let the light that shines on me_

_shine on the ones I love."_

_A shiver ran down her spine. She wouldn't even think it. She peered around, hugging herself in the darkness. "Hello? Is someone there?"  
><em>

"_Adelaide."_

_She spun around, eyes searching the darkness. Someone had said her name, she was sure of it. It was barely a whisper. Her heart was racing. The only sound she could hear was the hum of that lullaby and her own nervous breathing. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jerked away, whipping around. Her heart stopped – everything stopped. _

"_Mom?" she whispered._

_She looked different, younger; like one of pictures Addy had seen of her as a teenager. She was dressed in a long white gown, flowing sleeves, a golden rope sash around her waist. Her skin was perfect, white as death. Still, she had a kind smile on her face. Addy's eyes brimmed with tears. Was she dead too?_

"_Just listen, I don't have long," her mother said, reaching her hand out and taking a step toward her._

_Addy tripped over herself trying to back away and caught herself on the wall. She stared at her mother. She didn't know what she should be feeling. All her emotions were jumbled together. Her mother lowered her hand with a look of understanding. _

"_I can see this must be difficult for you," she said softly. "You must listen. There isn't much time."_

_Addy shook her head with a short laugh. She was crying. "I'm dreaming," she muttered, voice high pitched with disbelief. "This isn't real. You're… You're dead. Why am I seeing you? You're dead…"_

"_You must listen. I shouldn't be here speaking with you, but… There is a great danger coming to you – to all of mankind. I want you to be ready for anything."_

"_What do you mean? Ready for what?"_

"_I'm sorry that I cannot elaborate in great detail…" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a few seconds before locking her gaze on Addy again. "There is a war coming. People are going to die. I want you to be prepared to do what it takes to survive. You must survive. Do you understand?"_

"_What? No, I… Why can't you tell me?"_

_Her mother smiled. "You'll figure it out. I know you will. You're so smart… and I'm so proud of you." _

_She stroked Addy's cheek and smiled. Addy closed her eyes, face twisted by her grief. She missed her so much…_

"_One last thing. When he comes to you, stay with him always. He'll keep you safe. I know he will."_

_Addy frowned in confusion. She didn't understand any of it. She wanted to ask who, but she couldn't speak. Her mother kissed her forehead and everything faded to black. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter. I know they're coming out hella quick. I would've liked to try to slow them down a bit, but honestly I'm having a bit too much fun with it. :] I know this chapter is pretty short, but I've only written ahead so far. Now I have to actually start working again... :P On the bright side, more time between chapters, so you'll be looking forward to them a lot, right?**

* * *

><p>Addy snapped out of it and opened her eyes. She stared at the wall for a long while. Had her mother meant Michael? She sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes. Had she really spoken with her mother through a dream? With everything else around her being thrown into chaos, it didn't seem too far a stretch. She inhaled sharply and covered her mouth. She didn't want Michael to hear her. She squeezed her eyes shut and wished with all her might that she could stop crying. She couldn't seem to gather the strength to do so. Everything she had ever known was being mashed up in this insane, unreal… thing… and she didn't know how much longer she could handle it. The baby popped into her head. Not the one Gabriel had spoken of, but the one she had held in her arms. It had seemed so real. He had cooed and smiled up at her with those big innocent eyes… Addy took a deep breath and wiped her face. Michael was right. This baby… If there was any hope for mankind, she would find it in him. She was sure of it. Strange how the mere thought seemed to give her the energy to push herself to her feet. She would fight for his safety. Was there ever really any other choice? She looked in the mirror and splashed her face with cool water one last time. She had some questions that needed answering and hoped that Michael would willingly answer them. She turned out the light and crept quietly back into the main room. Michael was still lying on his side. She ruffled her hair and dug through her bag for her ipod. The sun wasn't up yet, but it was steadily getting less dark outside. Addy put on some clean undergarments and the same jeans, pulling on a clean t-shirt as she peeked out the window. She didn't see anything. She turned on her music and paced the length of the room a few times chewing on her thumbnail before she could gather up the courage to open the door. She stood in the doorway, looking across the gravel parking lot, one gun slung over her shoulder, one gripped tightly in her right hand. She sighed and leaned against the wall, If I Die Young playing quietly in her ears. She scoffed, but couldn't bring herself to change it.<p>

She tried her best not to, but her eyes insisted on wandering. All those bodies were still lying on the ground. She felt a cold feeling inside her stomach, remembering her dreams once more. _The__ weak __will __turn __against __the __strong_, Gabriel had said. _Is this happening everywhere by now_, she wondered? The thought deeply disturbed her. She had no doubt in her mind that her friends were as resilient as anyone… but that meant that they would be hunted down like animals by these angels. She didn't know which she preferred. Either way it would be gruesome, wouldn't it? Suddenly Addy wished she were home, still lying in bed with McKanna. She wanted the normalcy of a cup of coffee at her kitchen table, her best friends gathering to play cards into the wee hours of the morning. She would never have that again. Even if they saved the baby, did that mean everything would suddenly stop? Something told her that wasn't the case. Things would never be the same… She shook her head and looked around. The air was cold, a bitter breeze whipped through her hair. Wherever they were, they were a long way from New York City. She started the song over and started toward the car. She needed something to eat. Her eyes scanned the area carefully with each step. She felt tense all the time now. It was getting hard to distinguish between her paranoia and an actual sense of danger. Addy could see a small dent in the side of the car where she had been tackled the previous night. She frowned and rubbed the knot on her forehead. It throbbed as a painful reminder. She reached into the cruiser backwards. Admittedly, she was too frightened to reach in the right way. It made her skin crawl to not be able to see in all directions at once. She couldn't reach her damn sandwich. With a long look around, she quickly leaned in to grab it. She practically jumped back out and closed the door. The tiny hairs on the back of her neck prickled. She couldn't hear the footsteps, but she could sense the presence. She spun on a dime, gun raised and ready to fire. Michael stood not two inches from the barrel. She dropped her hand and let out a nervous laugh, pulling out her earbuds.

"Fuck…" she muttered, hand over her heart. "You scared the shit out of me Michael…"

He was dressed and ready, bags in his hands. Had he been awake the whole time? He smiled faintly and went to the trunk.

"My apologies," he replied. "It is good to know that your reflexes are improving."

Addy laughed and leaned on the car, playing with her lip ring as she watched him load the bags. He closed the trunk and looked over at her. Was he ashamed about last night? Instead of moving to the drivers side, he came to stand in front of her. She looked up at him with curiosity in her eyes. He looked deep in thought. Was he blushing? He lifted his hand to cup her cheek. She smiled and closed her eyes. If he wasn't blushing she was doing plenty of it for the both of them. He hesitated a few centimeters from her lips, as though he were uncertain of what he was doing. He kissed her tentatively – like he was checking to make sure it was still safe. She pressed her lips more firmly against his, reassuring him that it was. He pulled away to look at her. His eyes were surprisingly bright, so full of emotion. Her heart was racing again. He seemed to have that affect on her often. She had never experienced love before, but… this must have been what it felt like. What a time to fall in love… Michael smiled and let out quiet laugh, kissing her forehead before he opened her door for her. She slid into the passenger seat and watched him walk around the front of the car, biting the end of her thumb. Life was crazy… Addy couldn't gather the courage to say something until after the sun had risen. Some of the answers she was afraid to know. She couldn't decide where to start. She rubbed her temples for the hundredth time. She was exhausted. Finally she turned in her seat so she could face Michael.

"Can I…" she started hesitantly, biting her bottom lip. He looked over at her. "Can I ask you some questions Michael? There are some things I need to know…"

"Of course," he replied, eyes returning to the road.

She rolled her neck and took a deep breath. "I had a dream last night. I always have trouble telling reality from things my imagination creates, but this… I feel that it was real. You had your wings." He looked over at her curiously, a crease in his forehead. "You were wearing this armor and watching the sunrise. Or maybe it was sunset… You were talking to someone else… another angel, I think. His name was Gabriel." She saw his grip on the steering wheel tighten, but pushed on. "He said something that I don't understand. I was hoping… maybe you could elaborate."

Michael shut his eyes and nodded. Addy swallowed hard and continued. "'You will undo what has been done.' What did he mean by that?"

He opened his eyes, jaw clenched. He didn't look angry, just unsettled. She frowned. She was trying her best to make things click. He was protecting the baby… He was sent to "undo what has been done"… Suddenly the light inside her head flicked on and she looked at Michael with wide eyes. He must've noticed her change because he looked over at her. He still had that troubled expression in his eyes.

"You're not supposed to be saving him, are you?" Addy asked quietly. "You were sent here… to… to kill him? That's the order you couldn't follow…"

Michael looked back at the road and was silent for a moment. "Yes," he replied. "I could not lose faith in you all so quickly. My love for the human race is undying. Loving them is all I know how to do. I cannot simply stop because it is His bidding." His knuckles were turning white.

She scooted closer to him. It was difficult, but she really wanted to understand what was going on as best as she could. She went over it all in her head, trying to piece it together. Okay… God was fed up with humans, so he organized… some sort of angel army? But then this baby was conceived – the baby that could stop it all – so Michael was sent here to destroy him. And Michael disobeys the order because he refuses to give up on mankind. Thus their current journey – Michael was going to protect the baby to insure that… that humans at least a chance to fight it? It was confusing, but she figured she got the gist of it. Addy rested her hand on his arm, gently stroking it with her thumb, and watched him carefully. He looked back at her and she bit her lip, still frowning.

"I think I understand," she said slowly. "On to the next one?"

Michael looked at her a moment longer, a calm, warm look on his face. He took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips to kiss it gently before resting them on his knee. She smiled and relaxed.

"Those markings all over you… What do they mean?" she asked curiously.

"It is the language of the angels," he answered, glancing at her briefly. "They are instructions."

"Hmmm…" Addy chewed on her lip in thought. She wasn't sure that she wanted to know exactly what they said. "One more… Once this baby is born… it's not going to stop, is it? The extermination?"

He glanced at her briefly. He seemed almost reluctant to answer. "No. But he will at least give humans a chance for survival."

She nodded. She had tried not to expect any more than that, but if she didn't have anything to hope for, she feared she'd lose her mind. She looked out the window for a few minutes biting on her thumbnail, mulling things over. Her thoughts seemed to keep returning to last night. She almost laughed. Of all the things for her to be worrying about, she was worrying about that. It was ridiculous. She wanted to ask him one last thing, but she couldn't muster up the courage to do so. Michael looked over at her. She looked deep in thought. Her brow was furrowed and she was biting the end of her thumb again. He wanted to ask what she was thinking about, but wondered if that might be strange. She was so secretive. He imagined she thought the same of him. Addy closed her eyes for a few seconds. _Just__ do __it_, she told herself. _Come__ on.__It__'__s __a __simple __question. __Kinda__… __You__ know__ you__'__re __dying __to__ know __the __answer, __so__ just __do __it!_ She sighed and opened her eyes, looking at the radio between them. She couldn't bear to look any closer to him than that.

"I lied," she finally mumbled. Michael looked over at her curiously, a small crease between his eyebrows. "I have one more question…"

He must've sensed her unease. He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Of course. Anything."

She tried not to focus on his fingers laced with hers. "Do you… I mean… Urgh…" She couldn't think of how to word what she wanted to ask. Michael was watching her and it made her nervous. "Last night… You don't..." It would be so much easier to just spit it out. "Do you regret it?"

He didn't answer immediately and Addy feared the worst. She bit her lip and looked out the passenger window. She could feel his eyes boring into her. She took a deep breath and looked over at him. He had a deep crease between his eyebrows. He looked confused, almost frustrated. She tried her best to hold his gaze.

"Why would you say that?" he asked her quietly.

She raised her eyebrows, surprised by his response. "I…"

She couldn't even formulate a response. She was vaguely aware that the car was stopping. He was still looking at her with that same expression. He released her hand and slid his behind her neck. His look softened as his eyes searched her face. He pressed his lips against hers gently and pulled back all in one swift movement. Sometimes he made her think he was a vampire rather than an angel.

"I do not regret a single moment with you," Michael said with a small smile. "Not now, not last night, not ever. Why would you think that?"

Addy laughed nervously. "I… I don't know… I just wondered if you… felt bad about it or anything. I mean I… I don't…"

"Is that what you've been thinking about all this time?"

"Maybe…" It was that, among other things, so it wasn't really a lie…

He smiled and kissed her again, soft brushes against her forehead, cheek, lips. "I can assure you that I don't regret a thing."

She nodded, blushing again, and he took up her hand as he sped off down the road. The scenery was slowly changing. The trees were thicker, a softer green. The terrain was rockier and she could see mountains quickly approaching. Their peaks were covered with snow that faded down the sides. The tall pine trees and cedars were dappled with white. The snow on the ground was fading. Addy frowned.

"Where are we?" she asked curiously, peering out the windshield.

"Wyoming," Michael replied.

Addy, who had been drinking from her bottle of water, inhaled it and immediately started coughing. Michael patted her on the back and she managed to breath again.

"Wyoming?" she squeaked in disbelief. They were crossing the damn Rocky Mountains? She hadn't been anywhere near the Rockies since she was a young teenager. Being there again brought back so many memories. She forced away those thoughts for the time being. Why on earth were they in Wyoming? Is that where the diner she had seen in her dreams was? It couldn't be. The scenery was all wrong.

Addy exhaled slowly, ruffling her hair with her free hand. "So where exactly are we headed?"

"California," he replied.

She nodded and messed with the radio, trying to find a station to listen to. She frowned and turned up the volume. All she could hear was a long monotonous tone. It sent a shiver down her spine. It sounded like the emergency broadcast system. That had to be what it was. She switched through every station she could. It was all the same. Panic seeped in and she looked sharply at Michael.

"What's going on?" she asked fearfully.

His grip on the steering wheel tightened once more and he sped up. "It has begun."

She felt the color drain from her face. "What do you mean? It's everywhere now?"

He was silent for a few agonizing seconds before he answered. "Yes."

Any breath Addy had in her body left her. Terror took its place. She pulled out her phone and dialed Brooklyn's number. The disconnected tone thrummed rhythmically in her ear. She hung up and tried to call McKanna. The same tone drilled fear straight into her brain. She hung up, hands shaking and dropped her phone onto the seat beside her. She turned the radio off and shut her eyes, trying to breath slowly to calm herself down. Michael lightly squeezed her hand.

"We will arrive before the sun sets," he said, hoping it would bring her some kind of comfort.

She just nodded and leaned into the curve of his side. Michael released her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulders. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. Something told her this would be an incredibly long day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been so long everyone! I started a new job and I've been training and adjusting to my hours. Plus I just got Legion on dvd for Christmas! Epic. :3 I am pleased. Anywho, we're getting to another point where I have a little written so it should be a little easier on my end. I should have another chapter up pretty soon. Excited? I think so!**

* * *

><p>With each passing hour, Addy's anxiety grew. Thanks to her ipod she was able to fall in and out of a sleeplike state most of the day. The scenery seemed to be different each time she opened her eyes. Currently the sun was beating down on them as they sped down a dusty desert road. She wasn't exactly sure where they were at the moment. All desert looked the same to her. For all she knew they were outside her hometown in Colorado. She sat up and stretched a little, yawning widely.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Michael asked, giving her knee a gentle squeeze.

"Okay, I guess," she muttered in response as she scooted closer to lean against him. "A little stiff but I'll be fine. Mostly I'm just feeling really antsy – like my skin is crawling. By now I don't think it's gonna go away anymore. The edgy feeling is kind of stuck."

He frowned and put an arm around her. He didn't like for her to feel this way, but he knew there wasn't much he could do to relieve it. She listened as a few little rocks and pebbles ricocheted off the sides of the car. She was glad she'd been riding with him for so long or his reckless speed on such a narrow road might be highly alarming. She closed her eyes for a moment and breathed deeply as she attempted to settle her nerves. She knew it was useless, but it couldn't hurt to try. When she opened her eyes, she saw a little dark speck to the right on the horizon. She sat up eagerly and leaned forward, nearly pressing her forehead against the windshield. It couldn't be… Were they there already? Her heart was racing speeding faster than the police cruiser as they swiftly approached the dingy rundown diner. The sign on top read Paradise Falls.

Addy could feel her body buzzing like she was full of electricity. There was no doubt in her mind that this was where she was supposed to be. She was quivering with both excitement and tension. What was about to happen? She wished she knew the answer to that already. There were people walking out the front door carrying something wrapped in plastic. She swallowed hard. The size and shape… It had to be a body. They had already been visited by one of the possessed. Suddenly she felt the weight of it all as she began to recognize their faces from her dreams. It was crushing her so much she thought she might collapse beneath it. She glanced over at Michael, but he continued to stare ahead at his destination. His gaze seemed a little iced over, distant. She understood and didn't take it personally, but wished now more than ever that he would make some kind of move to comfort her.

Michael jolted the car to a halt a few yards away from a group of three men from the diner, spraying gravel out behind them. She couldn't place names with any of the faces, but she had seen them before. She stared at them with wide eyes from the passenger seat as the dust caught up with them and began to settle. And then _she_ ran out, holding her pregnant belly looking pleased as punch that there was a police cruiser pulling up. Addy's heart sputtered to a stop and for a moment everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. This was her – the girl who was giving birth. God, she was her age, maybe younger. She felt an overpowering attachment – a connection, almost – to this baby forming already. She didn't even know this girls name… Her stomach churned and for a moment she felt queasy. Her mind was racing, panicking. Was she ready for this?

Michael looked at her and muttered, "Don't get out until I tell you to." She swallowed hard and nodded once. He opened his door and the young man ahead of them ran to meet the girl.

"Charlie, wait!" he called out to her in alarm. Clearly he was not as trusting as she.

As Michael emerged, the other two men ran toward the car. Charlie and Michael locked gazes for a moment. She looked around at the men, confused. She didn't seem to understand the clear and present danger. The eldest raised his shotgun and pointed it at him.

"Take one more step and I'll drop you right there."

Michael cocked his head to the side and asked in a semi joking tone, "Is that how you greet all your customers?"

"Mister, after what we've been through you're lucky we don't shoot you first and greet you later. Now, let me see them teeth."

Addy frowned and leaned forward to get a better look. What the hell was he talking about 'let me see your teeth'? Either he hadn't really seen her or he had simply forgotten that she was there, but whichever was the cause he jumped and looked alarmed.

"Sorry miss, but I'm gonna need you to get out of the vehicle," he added, giving his shotgun a quick jerk to indicate he wanted her to hurry before pointing it back at Michael. "Your teeth, goddamn it! Let me see them! Both of you!"

She didn't want to disobey Michael, but she obliged nonetheless. She hung on the open car door watching closely. She was wary of the look on Michael's face. He seemed so tense. She couldn't read his eyes and it worried her. Michael bared his teeth for them. She slowly did the same. It made her feel weird and she was already out of place.

"No shark teeth, Pop," the young man stated. He hadn't taken his eyes off Michael yet.

Addy's heart was still racing. She was just waiting for something to pop off. She was trying not to stare at the other girl, this Charlie, but it was damn near impossible not to. She'd been dreaming about her and her baby for so long. It was a bit of a small relief to be able to give her a name and see her face in detail.

"Okay, then," the older gentlemen said. So he was this young man's father, was he? "How about you tell us your names?"

"Michael," he replied. "This is my companion Adelaide."

She gave a taught smile and a small wave. He lowered his shotgun and they all relaxed and took a few steps forward.

"Well I'm sorry about that, Michael… Adelaide. We had this old lady in here who went crazy in my place. She had these teeth. Never seen anything like it. Practically bit a man in half. What are you two doing out here, anyway? You don't look like any policeman I ever saw. Even one from L.A."

Michael glanced at Addy as this man spoke, squinting in the sunlight. Could he hear how hard her heart was beating against her ribcage? She felt like she was about to hyperventilate. She took a couple of deep breaths and tried to calm down.

"But he's gotta be, right?" he continued with a laugh, and Michael looked at him sharply. "I mean, who the hell would be crazy enough to steal a cop car?"

Michael's face fell and he shot her a look for a brief second. He tilted his head to the side and everyone looked alarmed once more.

"You don't know, do you?" he asked slowly.

"Don't know what?" the young black man asked suspiciously.

"We don't know anything," Charlie finally spoke up. "Nothing works. The TV, the radio, the phone."

Michael nodded slowly before starting toward them. "I'm running out of time."

"Now you just hold on there, fella," the eldest man said in a hurry, pointing his shotgun at his chest once more. "You better start talking or you just get the hell out of here."

Michael paused for only a moment before snatching the gun right out of his hands with catlike reflexes. Charlie gasped as he pointed it in turn directly at the forehead of the old man. The barrel pressed lightly against his flesh. He looked on the brink of tears. Both Charlie and the man's son looked terrified. Addy could hardly believe her eyes. Was Michael really doing this to a human who honestly wasn't posing much of a threat?

The young black man quickly drew a pistol of his own to point at Michael and snapped, "Hold on."

"Michael!" Addy said quickly. "What are you doing?"

"Dad, just tell him you're sorry," the boy said, eyes flashing in a panic back and forth between the two.

His father squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed hard. An older black man came rushing out a second later. He must've been watching from inside.

"Hey, hey, hey, son," he calmly said in a hurry. "Son, now, I'm sure you don't wanna go spilling blood for no good reason in front of all these decent people now. Now what do you say about just letting Bob go? Then you can be on your way, nice and easy."

Addy decided she liked this man. She rushed around the back of the car and stood beside Michael. He was staring Bob down with a not too pleased expression on his face. She bit her lip and cautiously put her hand on his shoulder.

"Michael," she urged. "Let it go."

He looked at Bob a moment longer, almost a sort of curiosity in his gaze, the way he tilted his head to the side one last time. Finally he dropped one hand from the shotgun and turned away from him to face Addy instead. She had never seen him like this and it was a little disconcerting. He was in full on mission mode. He looked past her toward the horizon.

"They're coming," he murmured. He hastily turned back around and shoved Bob's gun back into his arms. "You're gonna need this."

He breathed a short sigh of relief. Everyone looked confused, Addy included. His demeanor had changed so quickly.

"Wait, who's here?" Charlie asked.

Addy closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She understood. "More like her. The old woman?"

"Hold the fuck on," the young black man said. "What do you mean, like her?"

By now Michael was digging around in the trunk for guns. As he passed out what appeared to be semiautomatic weapons, Bob watched his son warily.

"Hold on," he protested gruffly. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Dad, I can handle it," he replied, looking a little embarrassed.

"He can handle it," Michael answered, slamming the trunk. He walked past him, looking him straight in the face. "He doesn't have a choice." The watched in stunned silence as he walked past them. He handed Charlie a small handgun and murmured, "Don't do anything brave."

As he continued to head for the door, Addy felt them all turn their attention on her. She shifted her weight uncomfortably, watching two more people come out the door – a woman and a young girl, maybe in her late teens. Her blood was pounding in her ears. Maybe she was still asleep in the car, dreaming another dream. Though even then, most of her dreams had a habit of having some truth to them. She chewed her bottom lip as she stared down at the gravel beneath her feet. Everything was happening too fast. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she forgot for a moment where she was. In a panic, she grabbed them around the wrist and twisted their arm around behind their back. Flashing past her eyelids, she could see that dark alley, a tall silhouette above her. All of this happened in less than a second before she realized it was only Bob's son. When had she drawn her handgun and pressed it to his temple? Addy let out a shaky breath and dropped her gun, taking a step back as she raised her hands in the air.

"Holy shit," she whispered, closing her eyes for a moment. "I'm so sorry. I was… I just had a… Are you okay?"

He had stumbled forward into the car and was rubbing his hand. He flinched when she took a step toward him. She ran her fingers through her hair and tried to ignore the stinging in the back of her throat. It shouldn't be that big of a deal. There was no reason for her to be so upset about it. Mostly she was pissed off that she couldn't entirely shake that snippet of a flashback from the inside of her eyelids. If she didn't have to blink, she would never close her eyes again.

"I'm really sorry," she muttered, bending down to pick up her handgun. "You startled me. I didn't mean to."

Addy quickly strode past them and headed inside. The place had a homey sort of quality to it. Everyone hurried in behind her and started to barricade the door, but she did her best to ignore them. There was a blood all over the place, which she also tried to ignore. What the fuck had happened in here? She found a seat in the corner at the counter and set her purse down on the stool. Michael was nowhere in sight. She tucked her gun in the front waistband of her jeans, pulling her shirt down over it. She saw the young girl watching her with wide curiosity, but said nothing. She doubted her mother would appreciate it. She leaned awkwardly against the counter for a few long minutes rubbing her arms. She was getting fidgety. When she couldn't take it any longer, she went off in search of Michael.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I put up a new chapter. Just got caught up in the chaos that is my life. Class just ended though, so I'll be posting some new chapters in my spare time. :3 Oh, and just a heads up next chapter is a dirty nasty one. Welcome back! ;]**

* * *

><p>No one paid her much mind as she shuffled amongst the small tables. In didn't take her very long to find him. Fifteen minutes later she was leaning on the doorframe of a large backroom. It looked like a makeshift garage. Michael was unloading his duffle bag of guns onto the table with a concentrated expression. She bit the end of her thumb and watched. He seemed distant and she wasn't sure why. Even more so, she wasn't sure if she should bother him or not. She was never very good at judging such things. When she stood up straight and took a step forward he finally looked up. His face relaxed a bit, though he still looked tense. She stood across the table from him, still biting her thumbnail, and followed the movement of his quick hands with her eyes. It wasn't until they stopped that she realized he was staring back at her.<p>

"What is wrong?" he asked, crease in his brow.

Addy shrugged casually and dug her hands deep into the pockets of her jeans, frowning down at the table. She didn't know how to voice what was on her mind. Instead she chewed the end of her tongue and tried to avoid looking up at him.

"Adelaide, please. You are not a child anymore. You can tell me what you're thinking."

Her head shot up and she looked at him with surprise. He was wearing a frustrated expression. She cocked her head to the side now and looked at him like he was crazy. Did he really just say that to her? She narrowed her eyes.

"You know what, you're right," she answered, going to shut the door before whipping back to face him. "What is _wrong_ with you, Michael? You're being a real piss ant you know that? I am very aware that I've only known you for a few days, but I haven't known you to be unkind and here you are being an outright bastard if I do say so myself. I understand that you're under a lot of pressure but you can't take it out on everyone. They're already scared shitless. They don't need a couple of strangers showing up, guns blazing, to stir the pot." She paused to rub her temples and pace the room. "If that's not what's bothering you, you _really_ didn't have to lie to spare my feelings, for real. Like you said, I'm a big girl right? I can handle hurt feelings every now and then. I'm kinda used to it by now." She bit the end of her thumb again, stared down at her converse. She had to find something to focus on.

"Adelaide, stop this," Michael said quietly. He came around the table and reached out to her.

"That's exactly what I mean!" she snapped, pulling back. "Stop saying that! Since when did you stop calling me Addy? You seem so distant. I'm worried about you… Really though, if you feel bad about what we did you should have let me know when I asked you. It would be a thousand times harder to get over you now. You didn't have to be such a dick about it."

She wiped her eyes roughly and crossed her arms, glaring at him from a few feet away. She didn't know if she should be giving in to the anger or the tears. This whole thing was kind of new to her. She felt like an idiot, but her brain kept telling her that she was right damn it. She couldn't look at him. He looked so hurt. Why he should feel hurt when he was the one being an ass was beyond her. He came toward her again and her brain seemingly decided both reactions were proper. She couldn't stop crying, but a blind fury inside her still lashed out.

"Please just leave me alone, Michael. I'm sorry I bothered you. I'm being an idiot right now."

Addy tried to push him away, but there really wasn't much use to it. She knew he was a hundred times stronger than she was and if he was intent on holding her he would do so. And he did – he pinned her body against his with his left arm around her and carefully pulled the hair back out of her face with his right. He seemed genuinely confused. For a moment, the first time since the diner had come into sight, she was seeing her Michael again.

"I am sorry," he whispered, fingertips brushing away her tears. She just closed her eyes and listened. "I've been planning ahead, preparing. There is a long night ahead of us all. I did not intend to be callous to anyone, least of all you. Addy, please open your eyes and look at me while I say this to you."

She did as he requested. His eyes were brimming with tears. Great, she made him cry. Now _she_ felt bad. Just like that all her anger slipped away and she relaxed. She hated that…

"I swear to you on every fiber of my existence that I love you. Every moment with you is bliss, every touch ecstasy. I could sit beside you and drink you in all day – hold your hand, kiss your cheek, touch your hair – and I would be perfectly content. Please forgive me. I am begging you."

He took her hands in his and kissed them, kissed her forehead. He leaned back and searched her face for affirmation. She was in a state of shock for a moment. It was probably the most romantic thing anyone had ever said or would ever say to her. She knew she was overreacting. It was a panic attack she couldn't stop. All she could do was nod. She hadn't stopped crying yet. Michael pulled her into him once more and she sighed when his arms closed around her. He was warm, as always, and she wished she could just melt into him. He squeezed her tight and rubbed her back consolingly. She was taking deep breaths to stop her tears, body still shaking. She could feel the quiver of it reverberating in his body. He kept whispering apologies and words of comfort in her ear, kissing her neck. Finally when she had calmed down, she pulled back and wiped her face dry.

"I'm sorry," she muttered lamely. "I panicked. You were kinda freaking me out a little. First I thought you were losing it and then I thought maybe I had done something… I don't know… It was stupid…"

Now that she had had time to think about what she had said, Addy felt like a fool. She was probably the one that looked like a crazy bitch. Michael surprised her by lightly kissing her lips.

"Do not apologize," he replied. "The fault is mine. It will not happen again love. I suggest you return to the diner before they think I've murdered you, however. I don't think they trust me yet."

He smiled for the first time since she'd woken up and she had to laugh. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck and murmured, "I'll go. I just have one favor to ask of you. Give me a real kiss before I go."

He chuckled, running his hands absentmindedly up her back. She guided his face to hers and pressed her lips against his. Lightly at first, then she applied a bit more force. In a matter of seconds one of his hands was at the base of her neck, the other at her waist, and he was nibbling at her bottom lip. Several long minutes later, Michael reluctantly pulled back.

He kissed her forehead once more and said, "I'll see you again soon."

Addy stuck out her bottom lip and left feeling unfulfilled. A few minutes later she sat in the corner sipping on a bottle of root beer thoughtfully. She glanced around at all the blood on the floor and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was getting a headache. She looked back at the counter, tracing an old stain in the wood with her fingertips. She saw Bob wiping the counter down by the register. He kept glancing at her as though he wanted to say something, but she couldn't for the life of her imagine what it would be. Perhaps he wanted to ask her about Michael… A moment later she heard him sigh heavily and clear his throat, his boots thudding softly on the floor as he approached her. She looked up at him with her head cocked to the left, an innocent curiosity in her eyes. He forced a smile and looked around the room before leaning across the counter to speak with her.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly. She was confused by the question. Why wouldn't she be? Seeing that she didn't understand, he pointed to her eye. "You got yourself quite a shiner," he elaborated. "Nice lil bump on your head, too. Looks like someone kicked the shit outta you."

Addy half laughed and nodded, running her hand across her forehead. "Yeah, I suppose so."

Bob glanced around again before he looked back at her. "That man – Michael – he do that to you?"

She stared at him a moment and scoffed. "Michael? Hell no. He wouldn't."

"It's okay. You'll be safe here. We won't let anyone hurt you."

He really thought Michael had done all that, didn't he? She ran her fingers through her hair and took a drink of root beer.

"No. He didn't. He saved me, actually. I was walking home from work a few nights ago. This guy… This drunk guy… He jumped me, dragged me into an alley, knocked me around a bit. He shot me, actually. He was going to… He would've…" She couldn't bring herself to say it. Just the thought was making her heart race. She felt the same panic seeping in. She took a shaky breath and licked her lips, feeling the healing cut. "It wouldn't have been pretty. I'd be dead if Michael hadn't been there."

They fell into silence and Addy took another swig of root beer. He watched her closely, taking what she had said into consideration. Her hands were shaking and she was carefully rubbing her shoulder. She seemed disturbed as she stared at the wall beyond him.

"Where's your bathroom?" Addy asked suddenly. She should really change that bandage and put something on it.

Bob stood up straight. She didn't look like the kind of girl to lie. "Round the corner, to the left," he replied, wiping the counter down once more.

"Thanks."

She slid off the stool and set her duffle bag up on a nearby table. She didn't have to look long before she found her first aid kit. She looked to the woman sitting on the floor with who must be her husband. She was holding a bloodied handkerchief to the side of his neck. One of the angels had done that to him? She closed her bag and cautiously made her way over.

"Hey," Addy said quietly, kneeling on the floor beside her. "I might be able to help. My friend Brooklyn is an intern at a hospital back home. Can I see?"

The woman nodded, looking at her with a sort of glazed expression. Addy pulled the cloth away enough to get a look. Her stomach dropped, but she tried not to let it show. There was a chunk of flesh missing from his neck.

"What's your name?" she asked the woman quietly.

She wiped her cheeks and tried to look dignified. "Sandra," she replied. "This is my husband Howard."

"I'm Addy." She couldn't tell if the artery was damaged. Judging by the amount of blood, it wasn't split wide open. "Press here again." She grabbed an ace bandage and wrapped it sufficiently tight around his neck. "It doesn't look like the artery is badly damaged, but he'll need a hospital soon."

"We already tried…" Sandra snapped quietly.

Addy nodded. She could understand her frustration. "I'm sorry I can't do more to help."

She stood up and made her way to the bathroom. It was small and dimly lit. She sighed heavily and leaned on the sink. She hissed at the pain in her right hand. She kept forgetting that she had cut it. She removed the gauze wrap and looked at the cut there. It still hadn't scabbed over and was beginning to turn red. She might need Michael to stitch it. She pulled her shirt off over her head and looked at herself in the mirror. She really did look like hell with all her bruises – remnants of her black eye, the handprint on her throat, the dark black and purple spread across her ribs. She unwound the bandage that wrapped over and under her arm and around her chest. The skin around the stitches on her shoulder was also turning an angry red. She sorted through her first aid kit until she found the rubbing alcohol. Addy washed her hands and applied some carefully, rewrapping herself with clean gauze under the bandage. It stung a little, but she shook it off. She set the bottle of rubbing alcohol on the sink and took a step back, biting her thumbnail. She knew it was going to burn, but she had to do it. The door opened and she jumped. Charlie gasped, hand fluttering to her chest. She looked just as startled.

"Sorry," she said quickly, trying not to stare. "Jesus… What the hell happened to you? Looks like you got hit by a truck…"

Addy half smiled. "It's been a rough few days… You're Charlie, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah…" She ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm Adelaide."

"Nice to meet you."

They were silent for a moment. Addy opened the rubbing alcohol and exhaled slowly. She folded her handkerchief until it was only an inch in width. Using her teeth, she tried to tie it around her right forearm. When she cleaned her hand, it was going to bleed a lot.

"Here," Charlie said quietly. She took the bandana and tied it tightly around Addy's arm.

"Thank you," Addy replied, taking the gauze off her hand. "How are you feeling?" she asked, looking at Charlie in the mirror.

She scoffed and leaned against the wall beside the sink. "I'm just wonderful," she said sarcastically. "I'm going to be giving birth with all this shit going on to a baby I don't even want. Really, I'm feeling… fucking awesome."

Addy nodded. "I understand. I still feel like I've gone crazy, that I should be waking up away from all this madness… I'd be lying if I told you it gets easier to come to terms with." She picked up the rubbing alcohol. "I think all we can do is hold on tight and try not to lose our sanity. Learning to handle a gun isn't a bad idea either."

She smiled and poured the alcohol across the cut on her hand. She yelled and quickly set the bottle down. She clenched her teeth shut and growled, squeezing her wrist tightly as though it could ease the pain. It felt like she had set her hand on fire. She paced back and forth, holding her hand above her hand. She wanted to scream and punch something. Even with the tourniquet, she could feel a large amount of blood running down her arm. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Wow," Charlie muttered. "I think that's gonna need stitches. You're bleedin everywhere. Come on back out here."

Addy was wearing a sports bra. That was kind of like a shirt, right? She didn't care. She grabbed her first aid kit and shirt and let Charlie lead her back out into the diner. Michael was coming out of a back room. She might have stopped to stare longingly at his strong arms were she not in so much pain.

"What happened to you?" Bob asked from across the room.

Addy laughed, arms still held above her head. "I cut myself a couple of days ago. It hasn't healed yet."

"I'll take care of it," Michael said, putting a hand on the small of her back, leading her to a nearby chair.

He looked it over carefully for a few minutes, wiping away some blood with a cloth napkin. The cut was a bit deeper than she had thought. No wonder it was bleeding so much.

"You should have told me it was this bad," he said quietly, glancing up to flash her a small smile.

She laughed shortly. "I kept thinking it would close up. I've had more stitches the last few days than I have my whole life. I think I was hoping to not have any more." Michael got the needle and stitching thread from the first aid kit. Addy groaned and bit her lip. Michael smiled as he threaded the needle.

"Don't worry," he added, stroking her hand with his thumb. "The skin on your palms is tougher than the skin on your shoulder. It shouldn't sting as badly."

Addy shut her eyes and tried not to focus on the sharp pain of the needle piercing her skin. Her head was spinning and she could hear her pulse in her ears. It wasn't the stitches – it didn't bother her that much. It was something else. Her heart was racing and fading at the same time, a feeling of anxiety seeping into her bones. Her breathing was shallow, slow. She felt like she wasn't all there anymore. She was drifting through darkness. She could faintly hear music playing. It sounded almost like… an ice cream truck? How the hell would there be an ice cream truck way out in the middle of nowhere? There was an eerie quality to it. It was steadily getting louder until it sounded like she was right beside it, the tune bellowing in her ears. An inhuman screech echoed through her skull. It made her skin crawl. She wished she could cover her ears to block it all out.

"Hey!"

Addy snapped out of it. Her left hand was gripping the table tightly. Kyle was on her left, hand on her shoulder. He must've been shaking her. She looked around. Everyone was looking at her. Michael had finished stitching her hand and had it wrapped again. He was holding her hand, watching her intently. She exhaled slowly.

"What happened?" she asked, voice cracking.

"You were in some kinda trance or somethin," Jeep said from one of the doorways. He was frowning, like he was confused. "Your eyes went all fluttery and rolled back in your head."

She carefully released her grip on the table. Michael was still watching her.

"What did you see?" he asked.

She frowned and ran her fingers through her hair. How did he know if she had seen anything?

"What do you mean 'see'?" Bob asked, approaching the table.

"I didn't see anything," Addy replied quietly. "I heard music. This… scream…" She was getting goosebumps. "I don't know what it was. Everything was pitch black."

Michael squeezed her hand lightly. "We need to be ready. They'll be here tonight."

Kyle looked from her to Michael and back again. "Hold up. You tryin to tell me she sees the fuckin future?"

Addy frowned and opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't find the words. She looked at Michael, watching his face, his eyes. Is that what he was saying? He locked eyes with hers for a moment, but she couldn't read them. She found it more aggravating now than she ever had before. She desperately wanted to know what he was thinking.

"Not in so many words," Michael answered, looking to him. "Nothing is ever set in stone. Some things are open to interpretation."

"What?" Addy said, looking at him in confusion. Why was he saying that? She couldn't see the future. Sure, more often than not the strange dreams she had seemed to come true, but couldn't it just be coincidence? She needed a moment to think. She stood up, grimacing at the pain that shot through her ribs.

"I'll be back," she muttered.

She pulled her shirt on and popped her neck, grabbing a gun and heading for the front door. She closed it carefully behind her. She wasn't angry, or even scared, really. She just needed to try to understand it. The breeze was warm across her face despite it being December. Addy shielded her eyes and looked toward the sun. It would be setting soon. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and tried to stretch her muscles out despite the pain. She looked around, putting in her ear buds and turning on her ipod. They were safe for now – she could feel it. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, kicking up dirt with her feet. She hadn't gone running for almost a month. Now seemed as good a time as any to get her body used to it again. She clipped her ipod onto the waist of her jeans and cranked up the volume. She shook her hands, shook away all her thoughts – nothing but the lyrics to Bagpipes from Baghdad pulsing through her body – and took off for the road. Audrey watched out the window as Addy ran away from the diner. If only it were so easy to evade what was happening. Jeep peeked out through the blinds.

"She is comin back, isn't she?" he asked.

Michael stood from his chair, closing her first aid kit. "She'll be back. She's aware enough of her surroundings to not _want_ to be alone for long."

Jeep nodded, not really understanding, and watched her retreating figure a moment longer before returning to his father.


	9. Chapter 9

**Heads up everyone. There _will_ be dirty nastiness in this chapter. What can I say, I like it. :3**

* * *

><p>Addy stopped after less than a minute. Her body was too sore to get far. She turned around and sprinted back toward the diner. At least she could still push for speed in short bursts. She hadn't slowed down a bit since high school track. For that she was grateful. She skidded to a halt at the back end of the police cruiser, leaning on the trunk for support. She doubled over, panting, willing the stabbing pain in her ribs to go away. She rubbed her chest with one hand, reaching for her gun with the other as she shuffled for the door. Her lungs felt like they were filled with acidic gas, slowly burning the soft walls away. She was practically gasping for air. She looked agitated as she pulled the door open. She hadn't had an asthma attack for… she couldn't even really recall the last time…<p>

"You alright?" Charlie asked with a frown from her seat at a nearby table.

Addy just nodded, still breathing heavily. She could hear the wheeze in her lungs, feel the constricting in her airways. She dug through the outer pockets of her duffle bag and pulled out her inhaler. It was a couple of years old, but she figured it could still get the job done. She shook it vigorously and sprayed it once in the air before putting it to her lips. It only took one puff for her to feel the relief she needed to slow her panting. She sighed heavily and put it back in her bag, sliding into her chair at the counter again.

"You got asthma or somethin?" Bob asked.

She took a drink of her root beer and nodded. "I used to have a lot of problems when I was young. Trust me, asthma was the least of them. It doesn't usually give me much trouble."

He looked disconcerted by her answer and the diner fell into silence. Addy rolled her neck and shrugged her sore shoulders. She seemed to have a knack for saying things that unsettled this particular group of people. Any of her friends would have nodded and taken the moment to indulge in some fucked up childhood memories. Addy was positive these people all had some major issues to address. Why should her subtle references to her own fucked up-ness make them uncomfortable? She stretched her arms over her head and let it go. She lost track of how much time passed before she made her way back to Michael's armory. She couldn't stand the eyes on her, no one having the courage to say anything. Addy stared at the wall deep in thought, biting her thumbnail. The room was dimly lit, but it didn't bother her. It felt like her brain was pulsing. She heard faint footsteps. Michael wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. He kissed her neck and she laced her fingers with his. His hands across her stomach… right where her baby could be… _Their_ baby.

"Something is bothering you," he stated, burying his face in her hair.

She sighed heavily and chewed her bottom lip. She didn't have the heart to tell him what she thought. She didn't know how he would take it. What was she supposed to say? 'Hey, I think I'm pregnant with your baby. No, I haven't taken any tests. I dreamed about it, actually.' He would think she was a complete nutter. On the other hand, there was one other thing that she needed to know. He had said that he loved her, but… She had to be sure before she could feel a sense of relief. At least that would be easier to bring up than the baby...

"Michael?" she said quietly.

He closed his eyes, breathing in the sweet smell of her skin. He kissed her shoulder. "Yes?"

She got up off the bar stool and turned to face him. His expression was soft, eyes scanning her face. There was a small crease between his eyebrows. Addy wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled into his chest. The warmth of his body brought her comfort. He kissed the top of her head, thumbs caressing the small of her back.

"What troubles you so?" he asked in a concerned voice. That voice of his was so distracting sometimes.

She had to ask before she lost her nerve. "We were fighting when you said it last. Do you really love me?" she blurted out.

He tensed and pulled away to look her in the face. He was frowning. Her heart started racing. Shit. She shouldn't have even asked. She didn't want to hear him say no. She didn't want to hear that word. His eyes searched her face, probed her worrying eyes. She looked terrified beyond all recognition. Did she really need to ask? He smiled and cupped her face in his hands. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips. A tear rolled down her cheek. She was crying. He leaned down and kissed it away, her sorrow bittersweet on his lips.

"I will always love you," he whispered.

"Like you love all humans?" She held her breath. He didn't quite understand why this was causing her so much anxiety. She had to know how he felt about her. Wasn't it obvious?

"No," he said soothingly. "I'm not sure I'll ever understand it, but the love I have for you…"

She opened her eyes when he fell silent. He looked confused – like he couldn't think of the right words to say. He sighed deeply before leaning in to plant a soft kiss on her lips. Her stomach erupted with butterflies. She was shaking all over.

"The love I have for you is irreplaceable. I will never feel this way about another living thing. We are compatible in ways I could never have imagined were possible for me. As long as I exist, this soul will want to be near yours."

After bracing herself for the worst, those words made Addy melt with relief. Michael caught her when her legs gave out, scooping her into his arms. She was crying, clinging to him for dear life, face buried in his chest again. He pushed aside his arsenal of weapons to set her on the nearest table. Worry creased his forehead. Was it something he'd said?

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked, panic in his voice. He'd do anything he could to fix it. She laughed and sat back, wiping her face. She smiled at him. His hands were cupping her face again – soft, warm, gentle.

"Not at all Michael," she said quietly. "I thought… God… I thought you were going to say you didn't. I'm always trying to be ready for everyone I care about to run and leave me… I didn't expect you to stay. I tried not to get my hopes up…"

She wiped her cheeks one last time and hugged him close. Michael wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. He would never have guessed that she suppressed so much anxiety over him. She honestly thought that he might leave her? He supposed it was common for humans to worry about such things. They lacked the strong conviction of the angels. Michael knew he would never leave her side. There was no question about it. He belonged entirely to her. Addy took a deep breath and closed her eyes to calm herself. His scent filled her nostrils and she smiled. It was so familiar to her already. She liked that. Something in this place had to keep her grounded. They stayed like that for a long while – her sitting on the table, leg on either side of his waist, arms locked securely around each other. Michael closed his eyes, resting his cheek against the top of her head, content, if only for a moment. She turned her head to stare thoughtfully at the wall, ear to his chest. She listened to the sound of his beating heart, its rhythm almost matching that of her own. What if she really was seeing the future in all those fucked up dreams of hers? Michael had hinted at something of the sort. That meant she was going to die, didn't it? Or had things changed since then? Would he die in her place? Worse yet, would she lose their unborn child? Addy shuddered. She could not – she would not – allow that to happen. Thinking about it from different perspectives… what if he did die? What if she had to go on without Michael there to help her? She squeezed her eyes shut and tightened her grip on him. She refused to think that it was possible for there to be a time without him – not after everything that had happened. She had faith enough in herself that she could do it alone, but with every fiber of her being she didn't want to.

Something else was troubling her – Michael could feel it. Her body was still tense, her heart beating faster than was normal. He decided not to press the matter for the moment. She would tell him when she was ready to. It was times like this that he wished he could read her mind. She sighed deeply and buried her face in his chest once more. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent – fruity hair, the sweet intoxicating smell of her skin. His body surged with overwhelming emotion for her. She seemed so delicate as he held her in his arms. His hands snaked up the back of her shirt, stroking the tender skin of her back. He felt her shudder and his heart raced. Her skin was supple and smooth beneath his fingertips. He couldn't seem to stop himself. The quiver of her body excited him. Addy bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. Why was Michael teasing her like this? She moved her hands to his waist, gripping fistfuls of his shirt. Her skin was breaking out in goosebumps. This wasn't fair. They couldn't possibly do anything here. The door was locked, but… she didn't trust that she could be quiet enough for no one to hear. She was so wrapped up in a thousand scenarios that she didn't realize what he had been doing until she felt his hands on her breasts. She gasped. When the hell had he undone her bra? She looked up at him to say something, but was silenced by his lips crashing hungrily against hers. Her body melted against his, immediately giving in. It was a war she couldn't win and she knew it. He bit her lip and she moaned quietly into his mouth. His thumbs traced circles around the sensitive skin of her nipples, instantaneously hardening them. How is it that he always seemed to know what to do? Her mind was slipping into that pleasant haze once more. His tongue softly caressed hers. She loved the way he kissed her…

She felt his erection pressing against her, probing through two layers of jeans. She was still straddling his waist. Oh that pressure felt so promising. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him against her. He growled deep in his throat and wrapped an arm tightly around her waist in response. His other hand knotted in her hair and pulled her head to the side. He kissed her neck fervently. She closed her eyes and bit her tongue. She had to hold it in… but it felt so unbelievably good. In an instant Michael had her shirt and bra on the floor. He started pulling his off over his head, barely separating his lips from hers, and her hands eagerly went to the button at his waistband. He moaned against the delicate skin of her throat. She snaked her hands down his pants slowly, cautiously. She grinned when she felt his breath hitch, his body shudder at her touch. His teeth grated against her skin and she leaned forward, gasping against his shoulder.

Addy gently ran her hands up and down the length of him. She could feel the slightest movement of his hips eager to thrust. When she pulled her hands away shortly after, he growled again. That deep sound sent hot waves of excitement through her body. In all of two seconds their jeans and underwear were in a pile on the floor with the rest of their clothing. She pressed her body against his, kissed him with everything she could muster. His hands traced the contours of her body. His skin was hot and she imagined hers must be too. His right hand slipped down between her thighs and she gasped, burying her face into the crook of his neck. His fingers stroked her – soft, tactile. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit his shoulder, whimpering quietly. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, right hand gently rubbing his neck. She was breathing quicker as his fingers amped the growing warmth inside. Suddenly his hand was gone and she exhaled heavily. If she had been standing, her knees would have been jelly. She felt unfulfilled. Michael chuckled, panting in her ear. They were even now, she guessed. Addy leaned back to kiss him eagerly, running her fingernails lightly down his back. He shivered and moaned against her lips in anticipation. Without another moment of hesitation, he scooped her off the table, supporting her under her thighs, lips caressing every inch of her skin his mouth could reach. He was so incredibly strong. This time when he thrust into her she was ready. She gasped and laced her fingers through his hair, digging her nails into his back. He released a shuddering gasp, seemingly relieved, correct. He set her on the edge of the smooth table. His tongue warred with hers in a dance of sexuality. His pace was cruelly slow. She wanted all of him and she wanted it now. Her patience had flown out the window. She groaned and squeezed her legs tight around him. He smiled, tracing kisses across her jaw down to her collarbone. He was more than willing to comply. Addy squeaked when he pushed in harder, brushing teasingly against her pelvis. She pressed her face into his shoulder, muffling her moans.

"Oh God," she whispered, clinging to him desperately.

He wrapped his right arm around her waist and grabbed a fistful of her hair once more, pulling it lightly. She bit down on his shoulder to keep silent. Every fiber of her being insisted that she be screaming. Michael moaned quietly in her ear, restrained. His breathing was heavy, warm on the side of her face. His skin was slick with sweat against hers and she relished the feeling. She could feel every inch of him; hard, fast strokes. Every nerve in her body was alive, the hot tingling pressure fighting to be released. She couldn't hold it in much longer. He moaned her name and she arched her back, gasping, bucking her hips in rhythm with his. The heat enveloped her body, pure ecstasy racing through her veins. Before she could cry out, Michael's lips were on hers, sweet, hungry. Moments later he gasped and his pace quickened, filling her body with every push. Where she had managed to stay quiet, he did not. He moaned, quickly pressing his lips against hers again to smother it. His body was quivering. His strong arms tensed, chest heaving against hers. They moaned a moment longer as he finished his last few strokes. She collapsed against him, both panting heavily. He pulled out slowly. He kissed her neck, shoulder, collarbone, brushing her hair out of her face. She smiled, face flaming red. She suddenly felt drained and leaned her head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, hands gently caressing her back. The look on her face as she climaxed was burned into his brain. He never wanted to forget that expression, the sounds she made, the feel of her body grinding against his. HE made her feel that way. Better yet, she made _him_ feel that way. Nothing else could ever accomplish that. Here in her arms, her warmth pressing against him, was exactly how he wished they could stay. He tightened his grip around her possessively. If only things were that easy…

After recovering, the two gathered up stray articles of clothing and began the rigorous task of putting their clothes back on. Michael seemed to find his a lot quicker and Addy sourly wondered if he had thrown hers farther on purpose. She was fumbling around the room in her bra, t-shirt, and socks in search of her panties. Her denim shorts, which she had exchanged her jeans for were currently clutched in her left hand. Michael was fully dressed once more and was leaning against the table watching her tirade with an amused expression.

"Are you searching for these?" he asked playfully. He held up the panties she had been looking for the last ten minutes and she glared daggers.

"Did you have them the whole time?" she snapped, hurrying toward him. "Arse. You didn't say you found them!"

When she reached for them, he stretched his arm above his head and out of her reach. She huffed and tried her best to use him as leverage to reach them. He snaked his free hand back down between her legs and she gasped as her knees buckled.

"Michael," she breathed in his ear, squeezing her eyes shut. She gasped, biting her lip. "Wh-What are you doing?"

He licked the side of her neck seductively, nipping her soft skin, and whispered in a husky voice, "I'm not quite finished with you yet. I want to see you make that face one last time before we leave this room."

She let out a half squeak, half moan as he slid his middle finger inside her, gently stroking at just the right angle. She clamped her mouth shut to silence herself again and bit down on her tongue. Her breath hitched and she held on tightly to Michael's shoulder with her left hand and his forearm doing the magic with her right. She didn't know what to do with herself. She was trapped, nowhere to go. Michael had his right arm around her holding her up. It was a good thing too. She arched up on her tiptoes with a gasp. Head foggy, she pressed her face against his neck to distract her thoughts.

"I want you to say my name," he whispered, kissing her shoulder.

At this point she'd praise Satan if he asked her to. She immediately obliged. Once her mouth was open it wasn't quite so easy to keep it shut. A few delicate moans escaped her lips before Michael pressed his mouth to hers. He was too great at this for his own good. Her body was shivering with the electric feeling coursing through her veins. Hot excitement shot through her in waves. She kissed him hungrily, tracing his jaw. It wasn't until she was gasping for air, coming down, that she realized she had pushed Michael over onto the table and mounted him more or less. She blushed furiously at the wicked grin on his face and scrambled off. Her legs would barely support her for the time being. Her knees felt like jelly. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her, kissed the side of her neck.

"Sorry about that," Addy muttered lamely. "I got a little too… excited."

He chuckled again, breath warm on her cheek. "On the contrary, I find that you were exactly the right level of excited. I rather like it when you act on impulse."

She laughed shortly. "Quiet you. Make yourself useful and help me into my pants."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Sorry I've been gone so long. Trying to get myself together. I want to thank you all for all the wonderful things you had to say about this story. I really am quite pleased with it! I appreciate all the positive things. You guys fuel my writing.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Once back into <em>all<em> her clothing, she set about helping Michael rearrange his guns on the table. She hoped they had managed to be quiet enough for no one to hear. She couldn't stand facing everyone otherwise. The sun had recently set by the time they reentered the diner. The door had been barricaded and everyone was sitting around looking anxious, guns in hand or laid out on the tables. Addy took her seat at the bar, Michael by her side. She ignored the curious glances a few others were giving her, trying not to blush. It was a near impossible feat with Michael holding her hand in his. She was a little surprised that he was doing it so openly. Granted it was most likely to help him focus, as he seemed lost in his own thoughts as he stared down at the stained wood. She liked the idea that touching her hand to him was grounding, that it helped clear his mind.

She looked around once more. The darkness beyond the glass was quickly surrounding them like a heavy veil. She touched her gun for reassurance and shifted in her seat uneasily. It felt like an eternity passed in silence. One of the lights flickered overhead. Addy felt an icy chill seeping down her spine. She looked up at it sharply and tugged on Michael's sleeve. He barely glimpsed the look on her face before the lights went out. The diner was somehow darker than she imagined it would be without lights. Somewhere Charlie and the young girl screamed. Michael was on his feet heading toward the door, squeezing Addy's hand as he dragged her after him.

"Everybody stay calm!" Bob hissed, rushing around to find flashlights.

Michael brought her hand to his lips to delicately kiss her hand quickly before properly taking up his gun. Addy pulled out her own, holding it steady, prepared to fire. A flashlight came bobbing back into sight a few seconds later to shine in Michael's face.

"Okay, we're locked in here, so what the fuck we doing now?" Kyle asked anxiously.

He looked to the roof and answered slowly, "We wait." He paced a few steps away before looking down at Bob. "Take me to the roof. We can do more damage there."

Bob nodded and quickly headed off through the diner. When Addy made to follow, Michael looked at her sharply.

"I want you to stay inside," he said quietly. "It will be safer for you here."

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "I want to go to the roof. I can help you."

"They need your help in here. Stay for me. Please."

The look in his eyes worried her. She nodded reluctantly and he handed her his semi-automatic.

"You might need this. Stay away from the windows." He kissed the top of her head and rushed after the rest of the men.

She growled quietly, joining Charlie and Audrey at one of the tables near the windows. Charlie glanced at her, worry written all over her face. Addy tried to smile reassuringly but had a feeling it didn't quite come out right.

"Everyone be sure to stay away from the windows," she said quietly.

She looked up, hearing their footsteps overhead. She sent Michael brainwaves to stay safe and started wringing her hands nervously. They were talking, but she couldn't understand what they were saying. She wished again that he had let her go with him. It wasn't until they fell silent overhead that she heard it – that faint tune in the distance. Her blood ran cold. She shot out of her seat and scrambled into the nearest booth to press her face against the glass. Jeep shined his flashlight in her direction, seemingly startled by the sudden movement.

"Addy!" Charlie hissed. "You just said stay away from the windows! What the hell are you doin?"

"Shhh!" she snapped. "Don't you hear it?"

Eyes wide to search the fog and darkness, she searched for the source of that eerie melody. Her heart was racing so fast her chest ached and her skin felt cold and clammy.

"Is that… an ice cream truck?" Audrey whispered.

Addy saw it then; two pinpricks of light on the horizon approaching quickly. In less than a minute she could see the truck clearly. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat, fight back the fear that paralyzed her. Everyone gathered around the windows to glance out curiously. The music seemed to warp, slow, and twist the closer it got. When the truck whipped into the gravel parking lot and skid to a stop, everyone ducked down a little out of line of the bright headlights.

Addy tightened her grip on the gun in her hand and said quietly, "Everyone back away. Now."

They did as she suggested without question. Her eyes focused on the vehicle as it stopped, her heart pounding in her ears. Audrey ran over to sit beside her mother on the floor. Her father whispered something to her, but Addy tried not to listen. Charlie hid behind the counter, gun aimed at the window, and Jeep stood beside her. Addy watched a long, pale leg step out of the truck. The music cut off sharply. Her breath caught in her throat. A man hoisted himself out - tall, lanky, pasty gray. Something about him already didn't look human. He slowly walked to the front of the truck, bathed in the harsh lights. His head tilted to the side, then to the other. It looked like he was sniffing the air. For what – or who - she wasn't sure.

He looked up sharply, lip curling in a snarl. The inhuman scream she already recognized ripped through the silence. Right before her eyes, his arms extended, elongated. Her eyes widened as she watched in horror. He – it, rather – growled menacingly as it charged at the building. She raised her gun defensively. A hail of gunfire erupted outside. It was moving too quickly. Rather than smashing through the window as she thought it might, she heard the thud of it scaling the side of the diner. Addy followed the sound with her gun, chest tightening anxiously. She could hear them shouting and that thing shrieked again. A moment later there was silence. A body fell past the window and hit the ground. Addy darted forward to peer out the window. She breathed a sigh of relief. It was that creature, whatever it was, and not one of them.

Pinpricks of light in the distance caught her attention. She squinted at the horizon. Dozens of cars were racing toward the diner from both directions. Why were they all converging here? Seconds later, a hail of gunfire erupted once more. Cars swerved and ran off the road, some flipping and causing others to crash. She could hardly follow what was going on. Everything was happening so quickly. She took a deep breath and squeezed the gun in her hand. The feeling of cold steel against her palm was grounding. There was an explosion somewhere to the right, quickly followed by the left. Addy felt the ground beneath her feet vibrate from the force of it. The sound of metal crunching and squealing tires filled the air. She looked over at Charlie. The two of them shared a look. For a moment, Addy felt as though she had found a kindred spirit. The connection between them had never felt stronger. She would not fail. She couldn't.

She smiled tensely and whispered, "Stay close, Charlie."

Charlie nodded, pistol shaking in her hands as she watched the orange glow beyond the windows. All at once dozens of car doors began opening and closing. Addy tried to keep taking deep calm breaths, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to do so. The barrage of gunfire started once more. She could see the bodies dropping like flies. There was another explosion. An SUV with yellow flashing lights was pulling in, casting the diner and everyone within it in a creepy golden glow. Everyone was looking around wildly, terrified. Addy raised her gun, focused on the windows. A body flew through the window to the right of the door, raining glass down on the tables. Someone screamed. She fired two shots, but missed. Jeep shined his flashlight everywhere in a panic.

"Where is it?" he asked. "Where did it go?"

Sandra was screaming while Audrey tried to soothe her. Charlie was aiming her gun around nervously. Addy's eyes searched the darkness, trying to sense any movement. There was a great deal of shuffling and Howard yelled. Sandra screamed. She spun toward the sound. A girl no older than her was dragging his body toward the shattered window. She got up over the table to crouch on the windowsill before Sandra caught his hand, still screaming. Audrey was torn between pulling her mother away and trying to save her father. When Charlie rushed forward, she swore quietly and ran to join them. The possessed girl said something to Sandra, but Addy couldn't make out the words. Whatever the creature had said, Sandra started shouting 'No!' over and over again. When it turned to look at Addy, she almost gasped in alarm. She saw herself perched on that ledge covered with dirt, grime, and blood. It jumped out the window, pulling Howard halfway out. She held him firmly by the belt, gripping on for dear life.

"Hold him!" Jeep was shouting. "Hold him! Grab him!"

Another arm shot through the blinds, hand snatching up Charlie by the wrist and dragging her toward the window. She started screaming and Jeep called her name.

"There you are," one of those creepy voices said to her.

Addy immediately let go of Howard and ran around to wedge herself between the creature outside and Charlie. She grabbed the man's hand and attempted to pry his fingers away. He made a strange hissing sound and snatched her up by her hair. She cried out in alarm as he pulled her head back. She had no choice but to look him in the face, in those black, soulless eyes.

"Abomination!" he screeched. "Atrocity!"

"Fucking shoot him!" she screamed at anyone who would listen.

The girl pulling on Howard had looked at her with such fury, like whatever information the man latched onto her had discovered was being shared with her. She bared her teeth and hissed, like she couldn't stand the sight of her. The man was trying to force Addy's head back further – whether he was trying to break her neck or force her down on the closest piece of jagged glass she wasn't sure, but it was getting increasingly difficult to breathe.

"Jeep!" she screamed, voice full of panic. "Jeep, do something! Please!"

She watched the man raise his elbow above her head. She let go of everything else she was holding and put her hands on the back of her head to block the kick back of the blow. She couldn't cushion both and she'd rather have a busted face than glass puncture her skull. She squeezed her eyes shut. She thought she had been prepared for the force of it, but she saw now that there was no way to prepare for a hit like that. She felt and heard the crack of her nose simultaneously before her head snapped back. The little pieces of glass left in the frame of the window sliced and stabbed her hands, but at least they did the job of protecting her head. Everything sounded muted as she yelled at the pain. Blood was pouring down her face, dripping onto the ground. She was seeing dots of color floating between her and the ceiling. Her eyes were watering and someone was tugging on her elbow. Her eyes started to roll back in her head.

She felt someone lean over her and seconds later the pressure of her hair being pulled was gone. She opened her eyes, trying to blink away the blurriness. Everything was moving in slow motion. Michael was leaning back inside, a large, intricate knife in his right hand. He looked furious and a little alarming, flecks of blood on his face. She was glad he wasn't looking at her like that. Sound was starting to come back to her, but she was still dazed. She felt Howard being pulled out beside her. Sandra was calling his name and bawling as she tried to crawl across the table. Audrey's words were all jumbling together. Someone scooped Addy up into their arms and set her on the floor by the bar. She leaned her head back against it, blinking up at the ceiling a few times. There was more shooting, but it only lasted a few seconds before everything fell silent. She couldn't focus on anything but the pain. Michael was picking up Sandra and carrying her away from the window.

She was fighting him saying, "No, he's out there. He's alive. He's out there. He's out there."

He set her on her feet and forced her to look at him. "He's gone. He's gone."

Sandra seemed to melt, sliding down into the chair beside her. Jeep was helping a groaning Charlie to her feet, asking her if she was okay. She was holding her stomach, gasping for air.

"Yeah," she replied. "Yeah, I'm fine." Michael was crossing the room and she looked up at him. "Thanks," she said reluctantly.

"I told you not to do anything brave," he said harshly.

Percy and Kyle came running in from the back room.

"We got them running," Kyle said excitedly. He took one look at Audrey and Sandra holding each other in a sniffling heap. "What happened?"

"Someone needs to be on the roof," Michael said, kneeling beside Addy. She had come out of it enough to be staring down at her bloody hands. "I wish I could stop seeing you this way," he added quietly, taking her hands in his to get a better look.

"I'll go," Percy volunteered.

"Hold on." Bob came striding in from the back looking and sounding disgruntled. He walked straight over to Michael, face red. "You better start talking."

Michael nodded reluctantly. "Let me tend to Addy and then I will explain." Bob huffed and went to busy himself behind the bar. Michael looked back to Addy, brushed her bangs out of her face. "Can you hear me all right?"

Addy squeezed her eyes shut and flinched, nodding carefully. She groaned and opened her eyes, making another face. "I think my nose is broken. It's killing me. My first aid kit is in my bag…"

He left momentarily to retrieve her bag. He checked her face over with his mouth drawn in a taught line. "I'm going to have to reset it," he said, gesturing to her nose. "It's going to be painful."

Addy breathed out heavily. "Can't be much worse than the impact was. Can we get the glass out of my hands first?"

He nodded and got to work with a pair of tweezers. Twenty minutes, lots of rubbing alcohol, five stitches in her left hand and six in her right later her hands were bound in gauze. He handed her the shirt she'd worn yesterday.

"Hold this under your chin. It's going to bleed again."

She did as he told her and closed her eyes. "Do it as quickly as you can okay?"

She felt him place his fingers carefully on either side of nose. "Take a deep breath."

Again, she did as he directed. As soon as she stopped inhaling, he snapped her nose back over the left. She screamed and flailed her hands in the air beside her, fanning her face as she swore profusely. A little wiggling and she felt the bones settle into place correctly. She whimpered and gasped pathetically as Michael set a sort of brace across the bridge of her nose. He kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair down as he started to clean the blood off her face.

"All done," he said soothingly. "Take some deep breaths. The pain will ease."

Once he was finished he helped her to her feet and lead everyone into the garage. He draped his coat around Addy's shoulders and leaned on one of the gun-covered tables. Everyone was watching him expectantly. He finally lifted his head to gaze around the room.

"The last time God lost faith in man, he sent a flood," he began carefully. "This time, he sent what you see outside."

"Are you saying this is the Apocalypse?" Percy asked quietly.

"I'm saying this is an extermination." Addy looked up at him and swallowed hard, pulling his coat closer. "Those things outside are just vessels. They're possessed. The weakest willed are the easiest to turn."

"Possessed by what?" Kyle asked. "Demons?"

Michael glanced back at him for a moment. "No. No. By angels."

Addy shifted uncomfortably. Even she didn't have all of this information. She felt a little caught off guard.

"No, no, wait, wait wait," Percy interjected, stepping forward. He sounded calm and passionate though, not angry. "Hold on, son. I don't know what book you've been reading but in my version, the angels are the good guys."

"Well the truth, I'm afraid, is never that simple," Michael replied, taking Addy's hand.

"Bullshit," Kyle snapped. "I'm not a pastor but I've never heard of no ice-cream man or old lady eating raw meat, jumping on the ceiling with baby teeth so I don't know what the fuck you talkin' about."

"Hold on," Jeep put in. "How do you know so much about them?"

Charlie was looking at him with worry and she shifted her gaze to look at Michael. Addy shuffled her feet and looked at the ground for a few seconds in the following silence.

"Because until only a few nights ago, I was on their side," Michael admitted.

Jeep frowned with a confused look on his face. "So you're saying-"

"Yeah, yeah, that's right," Bob scoffed in an annoyed tone. "Yesterday I was fucking Santa Clause. I mean, you know this is crazy, right? I mean, I don't even believe in God."

Michael picked up one of the bullets, looking down at it as he turned it over in his hand. "Well that's just fine, Bob. He doesn't believe in you, either." He looked around the room. "He doesn't believe in any of this anymore."

"I knew this day was coming," Percy muttered, pacing in the corner. "I just didn't think I'd be around to see it."

"Come on, Percy," Bob said, stepping forward. "What are we even talking about this for? Angels and possessed people? It's not real! It's-"

"Have you looked outside, Bob? I mean, those people aren't exactly our regular customers."

"It's true," Addy said quietly, finally looking up. All eyes turned on her. "All of it. It's true. I've been having these dreams… They just didn't make sense until now. I've seen this diner, those people outside, and more." She looked down at the blood that had started to seep through the gauze around her hands. "This is what it's come to."

Audrey lifted her head off her mother's lap and asked hopefully, "Wait, so are you here to protect us?"

Michael looked over at her. "No, not you." His gaze shifted to Charlie and Addy couldn't help but do the same. "Her."

She looked back at them with a horrified expression. "Me? Why me?"

"Because your child is the only hope humanity has of surviving."

She laughed nervously for a few seconds before the smile faded and she realized he was serious. "Wait, wait. Wait a minute. This can't be happening to me. I mean, I'm nobody. I'm just a waitress. I don't even own a car."

"None of that matter's anymore," he continued picking up a handgun to make sure it was loaded. "Either your child lives or mankind dies."

Charlie nodded sarcastically and took a step back to stand closer to Jeep. She looked like she'd just been punched in the chest.

"So we supposed to hold those things off till the baby gets here?" Kyle asked in an agitated tone.

"That's it," Michael replied.

"I'm only eight months pregnant," Charlie mumbled.

Addy wished she knew what to say instead of standing there being useless. Despite the painkillers her head and face were still throbbing painfully. It was hard to focus.

"This shit can't be happening, man," Kyle said, rubbing his hands over his shaved head.

"How are we supposed to survive here for a month?" Sandra asked, finally joining the conversation. She looked exhausted, completely drained.

"We won't have to," Michael answered simply.

Addy glanced up at him curiously before looking over at Charlie. She squeezed her eyes shut, looking like a nervous wreck herself.

"It's coming soon, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes." She looked over at him. She looked like she was about to cry. "Listen. I simply don't care what you people believe. And those things outside, they don't care either. They just want the child dead."

Addy looked around the room. Charlie was holding her stomach protectively. Everyone looked terrified or downright confused, but at least they were all listening attentively.

"Now, this first attack was a test of our strength," Michael continued, replacing the small handgun for a shotgun. "The next will be a test of our weakness. We can sit here and discuss it, or you can try and help us." He paused to cock the rifle he was checking. "Believe me, something much worse is on the way."

Addy perked up a little. She liked the idea that he was including her in this. He wasn't going to treat her like a helpless child as so many would, but rather as an equal in strength, ability, and determination. Everyone looked around at each other like they were telepathically asking one another for answers. Michael nodded to Addy before abruptly leaving the room. She stared down at her shaking hands as she leaned on the table in front of her. They stood in silence for a few long minutes.

"You said… you've been dreaming about this?" Jeep asked cautiously.

She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "For months. A couple of years, more like. I've always seen the strange in this world, ever since I was little. I had a knack for dreaming things up before they happened. Even until recently I wasn't sure what it was that I was seeing. I can never remember every detail. Just bits and pieces. Sometimes the things I see... I'll try to ignore them for the simple fact that I don't want them to be real. Feels like if I acknowledge them then it makes it that much easier for them to be true." She looked up at him. "I dream things that people are too horrified by to talk about."

"So wait, do you know what's gonna happen?" Kyle asked urgently, grabbing her arm.

She looked over at him and shook her head. "I don't remember seeing this," she replied. "Like I said, only bits and pieces. I don't know when things are going to happen. There's not a time stamp on my dreams. Your guess is as good as mine right now."

He swore under his breath and stalked away to sulk in a corner. She sighed in defeat and ran her fingers through her hair as she left the room. She caught Michael as he was headed back toward the roof.

"I'll be standing guard," he said reassuringly. "I want you to stay inside and try to get some sleep. Understood?"

Addy nodded and hugged him. She just wanted to feel his body against hers, his arms around her. The tension in the air was overwhelming. He was the only steadfast thing she knew to go to and he always seemed to ease her mind. They stood like that for a long while before he sighed heavily and kissed the top of her head, reluctant to let her go. He showed her a small, strained smile.

"Get some rest," he whispered. "You've got a long day ahead of you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes! One more chapter and then that's all that I have written ahead, so I need to catch back up. I hope to be posting another chapter soon! Enjoy everyone! :3**

* * *

><p>Addy sat with her back to the bar, watching the darkness. Jeep was in the process of boarding up the windows. Michael had come down to help him. Beyond the glass there were flashes of glowing light scattering across the desert like lightning. She wasn't sure what it was, but it worried her. She had tried to lie down, but had no success so far with actually falling asleep. She sighed for the hundredth time and carefully rubbed her sore eyes. Her body was so sore and she felt sick to her stomach. She stood up and made her way to the bathroom. Michael looked up at her as she passed. She smiled reassuringly. She wasn't sure if it was the nerves or what, but she threw up what felt like everything she'd eaten within the last three days. She groaned and winced, careful of her nose as she spit and wiped her mouth with a wad of toilet paper.<p>

She flushed and left the stall, leaning on the cool metal to steady her woozy steps. She filled her palms with cold water and splashed it over her face. Addy looked at her reflection, watched beads of water slowly drip off her chin. She squeezed her eyes shut as hard as she dared, trying to take deep, calm breaths. Her stomach continued to flip. She groaned quietly again and rubbed her stomach, exhaling heavily. She froze and opened her eyes. She ran her hands across her abdomen again and backed up to see the reflection of her upper body. She pulled up her shirt and turned sideways.

"That's not possible…" she murmured.

Her stomach was slightly distended – noticeable but not excessive. She pushed a little, rubbing this way and that. The bump was firm. She laughed nervously, yanking her shirt back down. She paced back and forth, staring down at the floor with wide eyes. This couldn't be happening. Even if she was pregnant there was no way she could be showing already. It had only been a few days since she first had sex with Michael and she hadn't slept with anyone else recently. Was it because he wasn't human? She shook her head and changed out of the shirt she was wearing into a looser fitting t-shirt, using a hair tie to knot it at the back. It was less noticeable in this shirt. She leaned against the side of the bathroom stall, hugging her stomach. She couldn't stop the tears that sprung up in her eyes. What did this mean? Was she going to die? Was Michael? More horrifying still, would their unborn child? The door opened abruptly. She jumped hard and quickly wiped her face. It was just Charlie. She frowned.

"You okay?" she asked, voice full of concern.

Addy forced a smile and nodded, sniffling and then flinching at the pain in her nose. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine. Just stressed is all."

Maybe it was woman's intuition or the way she was resting her left hand on her stomach, but Charlie's eyes widened as she looked at her.

"You're pregnant?" she whispered.

Addy dropped her hand immediately and looked at Charlie with a horrified expression. "I…" She couldn't formulate words. What could she possibly say? Her eyes welled up with tears again. "I think so, yeah."

Charlie stepped forward and took her hand, rubbing her shoulder reassuringly. "Hey, it's okay. Trust me I know the feeling." She smiled and squeezed her hand. She misunderstood the reasoning behind Addy's tears, but she was grateful for the comfort just the same. "The father… is it… ?"

She didn't even have to finish. Addy knew what she was thinking. She nodded. Charlie blew her bangs out of her face.

"Jesus Christ… Is that even possible?"

Addy laughed shortly, wiping her cheeks again. "I guess so. It never occurred to me that he could… But he's the only man I've been with for a while."

Charlie nodded. "Does he know yet?"

Addy shook her head. "I haven't had the chance yet. What a time to be bringing children into the world, right?"

She laughed lightly and the two looked at each other with understanding. Addy squeezed Charlie's hand back.

"I know I can do this just like I know you can do this. Don't lose hope."

Charlie looked like she wanted to respond, but there was a knock on the door before she could get it out.

"You ladies okay in there?"

It was Jeep. How long had they been in the bathroom anyway?

"We're fine," Addy called back. "Be right out."

She smiled at Charlie and headed out the door. She looked around the diner. It was still mostly dark, but there was a small iridescent light glowing over the grill. Audrey was asleep in a corner. Bob was cooking up a steak, drinking a beer and smoking a cigarette, while Sandra sat on one of the bar stools looking strangely empty. Jeep nodded as she passed by. Addy shuffled her feet, deep in thought. Should she tell him? What if it was too overwhelming? He needed to have his wits about him. There was no way it would be over this easily. She sat at the end of the bar, watching the grill sizzle. Jeep made his way to the pantry for more boards. She didn't see Michael, so he must be getting more boards too. After taking a few deep breaths, she drew up her courage and made her way toward the pantry. She heard the two speaking and didn't want to interrupt, but she couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"So what did you do?" Jeep asked carefully. "You know, before you came here?"

She watched Michael step out to lean a board against the wall. His back was to her. He turned to look back into the pantry at Jeep.

"I was a soldier," he replied. "I was a general in His army."

"Well, what changed? What made you leave?"

"I was given an order I didn't believe in. He lost faith. I didn't."

There was a long pause before Jeep spoke again. "How come you still have faith?" Michael stopped moving boards to lean on the door frame. "I mean, it seems like everything I have faith in causes me nothing but trouble."

Addy could empathize with that. She was lucky to have the amazing friends that she did and she was sure to let them know constantly how much she appreciated them. But she'd also lost a great deal in her short lifetime. She could understand the feeling.

Michael looked down at his hands. "When God chose your kind as the object of his love… I was the first in all heaven to bow down before you." Addy smiled, feeling a great swell of emotion toward him. "My love… my hope for mankind, was no less than his." There was a long pause, during which he shook his head and sighed heavily. "But I have watched you trample that gift. I've watched you kill each other over race and greed, waging war over durst and rubble and the words in old books. And yet, in the midst of all this darkness… I see some people who will not be bowed. I see some people who will not give up… even when they know all hope is lost. Some people… who realize that being lost is so close to being found. I see you, Jeep. Fifteen years old, your mother leaves. Your father withdraws from the world. And you spend the next five years of your young life helping him find his way home. You love a woman who bears the child of another and you love her with no thought of yourself, even though you know she may never love you the way you love her. You, Jeep. You are the reason I still have faith."

There was another long moment of silence. "Addy," Jeep started off, choosing his words carefully. "You and her are…"

She could hear the pride in Michael's voice. "Addy has brought me salvation in ways I never thought possible for me…"

"You love her?"

She straightened up, ears straining. She'd never heard him talking about her to anyone else before.

"I love her more deeply than I can love another. She's lived a difficult life, though she hasn't let it make her hard. She's strong, yes. But she has one of the kindest souls you'll ever find." There was a pause in which she imagined Jeep nodded in understanding. She heard his footsteps coming toward the door and ducked around the corner. "It's almost time for the next shift."

Addy heard him pick up a few boards and start her way. She hurried back into the diner to sit at the bar. She lost any courage she had gathered in that instance. She breathed out slowly, blowing her bangs out of her face as she watched Michael come back in the room. He flashed her a small smile and she smiled back. She wondered if he'd known she was there. There was faint morning light filtering in by the time he headed for the roof to take his shift. Everyone but Jeep was asleep inside. She sat at one of the ammunition tables for a long while, looking over all the guns and bullets without really seeing them. Her stomach was feeling queasy again. The air was steadily thickening and it was becoming more difficult to ignore it. After growing accustomed to the tension of the last few days, this sudden increase of charge in the air was making her skin crawl all over again.

She pulled the cell phone out of her pocket and set it on the table. It glowed brightly, taunting her. She picked it back up and started flipping through her pictures. Her heart ached as she looked at the smiling faces of her closest friends. She hoped they had taken her advise to heart. She had faith enough that they wouldn't be turned so easily, but that didn't mean that they would be safe. Maybe all that talk of a zombie apocalypse would actually pay off. She wished she'd had a chance to see them in person before all of this had gotten so out of hand.

Addy sighed and rubbed her temples, trying to force the burning tears back down. She couldn't lose it again. Not now. She heard footsteps and quickly wiped her eyes. Jeep peered in the door and smiled awkwardly.

"You all right?" he asked quietly.

She nodded and set her phone back on the table. "Just thinking about my friends… hoping they're okay…"

He took a few steps in. "You got family back home?"

She smiled. "My dad and my sister. I haven't seen either of them for a few years… My dad lived across the country. My sister and I… we had a falling out." Her fingernails suddenly fascinated her. "I left them messages but… I didn't get a chance to talk to either of them…"

"I'm sorry." He looked at the ground for a moment before coming to sit across the table from her. "I know how it feels when you don't get to say goodbye."

Addy carefully wiped her nose and laughed shortly. "Yeah, it fuckin' sucks." She paused to stare down at her hands, playing with the bandages. She never really talked about this with people, but she felt as though he would understand. "My mom died when I was fourteen," she continued quietly. "My sister was driving us back to the city...she fell asleep... We hit the guard rail and flipped down a hill five times. She was gone before we even reached the hospital. I was in a coma for two weeks." She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a few seconds to the tears trickling down her cheeks. "Bellatrix... she was only sixteen at the time. We both took it so hard, but she... She just fell into this pit of darkness and she couldn't seem to find her way out. I tried so hard... for so long... but she just kept pushing me away. She hit her second year of college... I haven't heard from her for four years. She stopped taking my calls, she won't answer my texts or emails. I was going off to college myself, out on my own for the first time. I didn't... have... my mom there to help me through it like I wanted. I needed her. She was the only person I had left and she abandoned me." She laughed dryly and wiped her face, looking up at him. "I know she blamed herself. And I think she assumed I did too. She was just... ridden with guilt. Until I met MacKanna and moved in with her I was so close... so close to giving up. All I want to do is just see her face and let her know that it wasn't her fault..."

Jeep was quiet for a moment. "My momma left when I was about the same age. I just... woke up one day and she was gone. She hated this place. She tried to tell my dad, but... he wasn't willing to give up on it just yet. I guess she felt differently. Dad, he just... fell apart. He got depressed and stopped caring about the diner, the shop... everything."

"And you had to put everything back together?"

He nodded. "I stepped up and fought to keep us going for the both of us."

Addy smiled, glad the two were able to connect like this. She had a feeling she'd be around him for a long time to come. "We made it through, though, didn't we?"

He laughed lightly. "Yeah, I guess we did." They were silent for a long while before he continued. "Why ain't you in there sleepin' like everybody else?"

She shrugged, tucking her phone back in her pocket. "I couldn't sleep. Don't worry, I'm used to it. I've always had trouble sleeping. I've adjusted to going hard every day on only a few hours of sleep."

He smiled a little. "I know that feeling too." There was a moment of silence before he continued. "I'm sorry… About earlier. I-I didn't know what to do."

She subconsciously reached up to touch her face. She chuckled and said, "It's all right. I know this is all happening really suddenly. I was kinda just thrown into the fire, too. I didn't know what to expect when I asked to come along, but I knew that I didn't have much of a choice. This is something that I couldn't miss. And now I see why."

Jeep looked at her with a confused expression. "You came here on purpose? Why?"

She ran her fingers along one of the guns on the table. "I've been dreaming about this diner for months. I could feel that something horrible was about to happen on a massive scale, but I didn't understand what. When I met Michael… I was about to be murdered… and worse. He saved my life. I could… feel… that he was the key to it all. I looked at his face and… suddenly all these dreams that had haunted me for so long became clear and focused. And I was instantly willing to endure anything the world could throw at me. I had to come with him. I couldn't miss this moment. I didn't know who or what he was, but I knew in my soul that he had the answers I was looking for."

Jeep nodded. "That's pretty intense."

Addy laughed a little and looked up at him. "I've never felt more certain of myself… my actions… my purpose for existing… than I did as soon as I met him. Whatever I'm doing… it just feels right."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, understanding and appreciating each other's company. She finally ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, giving him as much of a smile as she could.

"You should catch a nap at least before the sun comes up," she added. "I've gotta talk to Michael first. I'll be back in just a few minutes."

He nodded and they both stood up to leave. He headed back to the front of the diner and Addy made her way to the roof. Bob was sitting in a chair with his legs propped up on the ledge. He was wrapped up in a blanket with a beer in one hand and his gun in the other. She smiled and walked around the sign to find Michael. He was staring off into the distance. The barking of a coyote was echoing across the desert. There was an incessant low rumbling that she couldn't pinpoint a source for. The dark, hazy surroundings made it eerie. Her skin broke out in goose bumps. She shuddered and tiptoed over to stand beside him. He didn't notice her there until she touched his arm. His expression softened when he realized it was her. She smiled tensely and leaned against his shoulder.

"I have something I have to talk to you about," Addy said quietly. "Will you come inside with me? It'll only take a moment."

He nodded, brow furrowed with worry. He followed her down the steps without a word. Once back in the garage, she turned to face him. She lost the courage she had regathered for a moment and leaned against one of the tables to catch her breath. Michael was by her side in an instant and took her hand to stabilize her.

"What is it? What's the matter?" he asked urgently.

She looked into his eyes. He looked so concerned. It would be easiest to just spit it out. Why did she keep choking on the words?

"I'm pregnant," she finally squeaked.

He looked taken aback, confused even.

"You're…?"

She nodded and lifted her shirt to show the swell of her belly. Michael seemed to melt, dropping to his knees at her side. For a moment she was afraid that he had fainted, but she felt his hands on her hips. He was staring at her stomach with nothing but the purest admiration and wonder. His right hand cautiously rubbed across it. He closed his eyes and pressed his ear against her belly. He let out a long sigh, seemingly content. Addy smiled and rested her hand on top of his head. A few minutes later he kissed her stomach and got to his feet. She was surprised to see that he had tears in his eyes. Without a word he pulled her against him and kissed her before pinning her to his chest. She closed her eyes and squeezed him back. That was a lot easier than she thought it would be. He was taking it well.

"I never imagined it was possible," he muttered. There was a long moment of silence before he added quieter still, "They will come for her."

Addy pulled back to look at him in confusion.

"Our daughter," he continued, looking straight into her eyes. She could see the fear in them for once and it shook her. She'd never seen him look that way before. "They will come for her. They will not allow such a thing to exist."

Addy shook her head. "I won't let them take her. I will fight them and I will never stop. I refuse to give her up, Michael. This is our child." She laughed nervously. "This is our baby."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, though she could still see the worry. "I would give my life right now if it would ensure hers. She is truly a miracle. She will be beautiful."

"How do you know it's a girl?" She rubbed a hand across her stomach once more. If she didn't know any better, she could swear that it had grown just a tiny bit since she last saw it in the bathroom.

He rested his hand on hers. "I can feel her."

She smiled and hugged him once more, staring at the wall for a few minutes of silence. There were only so many ways this could go. The only question was… which one of them would be sacrificed for the cause? She peeled herself away from Michael and gave him the biggest smile she could muster.

"You should get back up top. The sun will be rising soon."

He nodded and touched her stomach one last time. When he looked at her, he looked more serious than she had ever seen him before. She swallowed hard.

"Please… Be careful," he said softly, kissing her forehead. "And get some rest. For the both of you."

She nodded and watched him leave. Rubbing her stomach, she exhaled slowly. She was still a little surprised by how quickly he had accepted this. She had expected him to be more… alarmed? Upset? It soothed a lot of her worries to have that off her mind. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on nothing but the sensation of the firm bump where her stomach usually was. She heard a door open and quickly pulled her shirt back down. Thankfully it was just Charlie. She smiled and came to lean against one of the tables.

"I still haven't gotten used that," she said, rubbing her hands on her own belly. "That's the one thing about this that I don't mind; just rubbing this giant balloon and wondering if he can feel it…" She looked up at Addy. "Y'know, everyone is always asking to touch mine. Do you mind if I…?"

Addy realized what she meant and chuckled. "Well my bump isn't quite as impressive as yours, but help yourself."

Charlie clapped excitedly and came to stand beside her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, resting her palm against Addy's stomach. She grinned and laughed. After a few long minutes she stood up straight.

"I can practically feel your baby growing!" she said happily. "Must be a mother thing."

Addy laughed. "Actually, I get that feeling too. I think it's because of Michael. I think she's growing faster than a normal baby."

"She?" Charlie smiled. "Do you already know what you're having? How?"

Addy smiled bashfully. "Michael told me."

Charlie nodded. "We should probably get some rest. I know my body needs it. Yours probably does too."

Addy followed her back into the diner and grabbed her duffel bag to settle near Charlie. She was out only minutes after.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I need some feedback. You know I love you guys cause I was up until 10AM writing another twenty some pages. Now do you guys want lengthy chapters, or would you prefer if it was broken up? I'm so sad that this story is coming to an end! I really love writing it. I'm thinking I have to do a sequel though, so we'll see. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Adelaide…"<em>

_Addy gasped, opening her eyes. She was standing in darkness she could never have imagined possible. The only sound was her quick, nervous breathing bouncing off the walls, the shuffle of her feet as she tried to feel around. Her arms didn't touch any walls. She couldn't even see her hand when she held it up to her face. She tried to stay calm, but with the complete absence of light it was impossible to tell how big a room she was in. A tiny, pinprick of light appeared. She couldn't tell how far or close it was._

"_Adelaide…" _

_She heard her name again, a faint whisper. That pinprick of light quickly grew bigger and brighter. She raised her hand to shield her eyes from the white glow. When it faded, she was standing alone in the middle of the desert. She lowered her hand, squinting in the sunlight. She could hear the wind blowing across the plains, but nothing else._

"_Addy!"_

_She spun around, searching for the source of that voice. She saw nothing. The sky was getting cloudy, darkening. The sand was hissing quietly as it moved with the wind. She had a feeling that she wasn't alone. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled. She turned her head to the right slowly. She could see a figure standing behind her out of the corner of her eye. She turned around cautiously. She recognized that long, braided hair anywhere. She was wearing the green shirt Addy had given her for her birthday last year. Her chest tightened and her eyes prickled._

"_McKanna?" she whispered._

_Her tanned skin seemed paler than it should. She tilted her head to the right, as though trying to train in on the sound of Addy's voice. When she turned to face her, it seemed like she was moving in slow motion. Addy had to take a step back, eyes wide. McKanna's eyes were black and empty. Blood was dried on her face like she'd been crying red tears. There was a dark red spot on the stomach of the front of her shirt like she'd been stabbed. She smiled and held her arms out for a hug._

"_Addy!" she said happily, voice echoing, reverberating in her skull._

_Her eyes filled with tears and she took another step back. "I'm so sorry… McKanna, I am so sorry that I can't be there to help you."_

"_Addy?"_

_She jumped and whipped around. Kalven stood there wearing a confused expression, eyes black. She had a gash running up the left side of her face. Standing to her left was Brooklyn. She was wearing a similar expression. Her red hair was matted with red, blood dripping down her fingertips onto the desert sand. She turned around in a circle, panic sinking in. When she saw her sister Bellatrix, she froze. Time stood still as she looked into her sister's dead eyes. It looked like the side of her neck had been ripped open and the front of her shirt was soaked in red. Addy was crying, in hysterics. Was this what was actually happening to everyone she cared about?_

"_This is your fault," Bellatrix said to her, her voice cold and hollow. "Your fault!"_

"_Trix, I'm sorry… for everything I ever said. I didn't mean it. I forgive you. I do."_

"_Addy," they all said, voices echoing all through her head._

"_Help me," McKanna said. "Come home. I need you."_

"_Don't leave us like this," Kalven and Brooklyn said simultaneously._

"_You're a coward," Bellatrix hissed._

_Addy collapsed to the ground, cowering. She pressed her hands over her ears and closed her eyes, trying to block it all out._

"_I'm sorry!" she yelled as she rocked back and forth. "I can't help you. I have to do this. I'm sorry I can't be there. I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry."_

_They started closing in around her, everyone talking all at once until she couldn't tell what they were saying. One of them grabbed her wrist and she screamed as they dragged her down into darkness._

* * *

><p>Addy woke with a start, jolting out of her sleep. She sat up panting and closed her eyes, wiping the cold sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. She looked around her. Sunlight was starting to come through the boarded windows. She pushed herself to her feet and stretched her arms over her head with a yawn. Something didn't feel right. She heard someone shuffling things around back in Bob's office. She moved around the diner looking to see who was missing. Audrey was lying on the floor asleep, but her mother wasn't beside her.<p>

"Howard!" Sandra yelled from the back room.

"Shit," Addy hissed as she grabbed a metal spoon and clanged it on the counter. "Hey! Hey! Wake up! Sandra's losing it guys!"

"Help me! Please, someone help me!"

She strained her ears to hear it, but… was that Howard yelling? She ran to the back room and grabbed Sandra, trying to drag her away from the desk she was attempting to push away from the door.

"Get off of me!" Sandra snapped.

She shoved Addy with more strength than she thought she had. She hit the ground with a yelp as Kyle came running in.

"Hey! Hey, what are you doing?" he yelled, grabbing her around the waist.

"Let me go!" she screamed hysterically.

"No!"

"He's alive! Let me go!"

She thrust her elbow back into his chin. He staggered backward and fell into one of Bob's file cabinets, knocking his head on the way down. Addy was scrambling back to her feet as Audrey came through the door.

"Mom," she said quickly. "Mom, what are you doing?"

Addy pushed back against Sandra, keeping her from moving the desk any further than she already had. Audrey ran right up to her mom and tried to push her hands away.

"Mom, stop!"

"He's alive," Sandra replied.

"He's not."

"Your father is alive. Let go of me!"

She shoved Audrey hard as the two of them scrambled. Addy let go of the desk to catch her, but they both ended up toppling to the floor. Sandra made for the door.

"We need some help in here!" Addy yelled.

Seconds later Percy came through the door. "No, don't!" Sandra was already pulling the door open and running out. "Come back! Come back!" He chased her out the door, grabbing her arm to try to stop her. "Come back!"

Addy pushed herself to her feet and ran to the doorway. Her stomach flipped. Howard was tied upside down to a makeshift cross. He was covered with boils and burns that seemed to be pulsating. Percy grabbed her around the waist. Howard screamed as he swelled up. It looked like he was about to pop. She didn't want to see this. She ducked back inside the door right before she heard a wet sort of explosion that made her gag. Sandra continued screaming and sobbing as Percy carried her back inside. There was a soft hissing sound and a horrific smell with it – like burning flesh. Percy let her go and she staggered forward, screaming her husband's name. He leaned on the door frame, a sort of glazed look on his face. Audrey and Kyle held her mom down once she collapsed to the floor. Charlie and Jeep ran in the room looking alarmed. Charlie was looking at Percy with the same wary look that Addy was.

"Percy?" she said cautiously.

He fell forward, not even attempting to catch himself. His spine was exposed from shoulder to waist. Addy's stomach turned. She felt like she was going to be sick. She weaved past everyone and shot for the bathroom. She didn't think she'd have anything left to come up, but it just kept coming until there was nothing but acid (ironically). She washed her face and hands and sat on the floor shaking as she tried to catch her breath. She lost track of time, trying to clear that image from her mind. She finally gave up and slipped back out into the diner. Someone had tied Sandra to a chair, arms behind her back. Audrey was kneeling in front of her pouring some kind of pill into her palm.

"Here," she said quietly. "Um. Mom, if you take one of these, you're gonna feel better okay?"

Sandra nodded and sniffled, allowing her daughter to pop one in her mouth. She took a sip of water from the cup being held up to her. She was crying silently. Audrey rubbed her knees, trying to console her. Addy recognized that look on Sandra's face. It was nothing but pure contempt.

"This is your fault," Sandra told her. Audrey looked so hurt. Her tone only got more hateful as she continued. "We were only moving because of you. We sacrificed everything… for you."

Audrey shook her head. "No. You-You wanted to go. You-You said that you wanted to."

"I loved my house. I loved my life, and you have ruined it. You ruined everything! Everything."

"Enough," Kyle snapped. Audrey put a hand over her mouth. She looked like someone had just punched her in the stomach. "You're just gonna sit her and torture your daughter like this?" He looked down at Audrey. "Can you come help me find a station that actually works?"

She looked at her mother for a few long seconds before following him. Addy sighed and ruffled her hair. She seated herself at the bar near the table Charlie was sitting at. She looked lost in thought as she bit the end of her thumb. Addy folded her arms and rested her chin on them. She thought back to the dream she'd had with frightening clarity as she stared down at the stains in the wood. She wished now more than ever that she could call them. She just wanted to know that they were okay. She sighed and closed her eyes, listening to the static of the radio. After a couple of hours of torturous silence, a few crackled words made it through.

"Wait," Audrey said eagerly. "You guys. Oh, my God, I'm hearing something!"

Addy sat up and turned around in her seat to listen as Charlie and Kyle gathered around Audrey.

"We're on our own here, people. If you can hear my voice we're getting the first bits of good news since this Apocalypse began nearly 48 hours ago. A militia has formed on the outskirts of Las Vegas and begun to engage those affected." Michael glanced over at the radio. Addy tried to gauge his reaction, but he returned to gazing out the window after only a few seconds. "I'm getting unconfirmed reports of other militias gathering in Death Valley, Zion, and Red Ridge National Parks in the Mojave Desert."

"Red Ridge," Charlie said eagerly. "That's only an hour up the road from here."

"Does that mean we can leave?" Audrey asked hopefully.

"No," Michael replied, finally turning around. He set the gun slung across his shoulder on the nearest table. "We're not going anywhere."

"What?" Charlie said, standing up indignantly.

Kyle scoffed. "I don't know about you white boy, but I gotta get the fuck out of here."

Michael shook his head. "No." He looked over at Charlie. "I won't risk being on the move when the baby comes. It's too dangerous."

Charlie looked down at her swollen stomach, lip trembling. She looked around at everyone and swiftly made her way to the bathroom.

"Too dangerous?" Kyle asked. "What the fuck you mean, too dangerous?"

The silence that followed allowed for the radio to come through. "May God give us the strength to survive… and have mercy for those who are already lost."

Addy shook her head and laughed dryly. It was ironic, since God was the cause for this in the first place. She returned to resting her head on her arms. She was so exhausted. She may as well get some sleep if she could. She took a couple of painkillers and closed her eyes, willing the pounding in her head to end. She wrapped herself in Michael's coat again and slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em>Addy could see herself standing outside the diner. Darkness had fallen. The moonlight glinted menacingly off the abandoned cars and wreckage. The wind howled as it whipped past. She looked around, fighting the panic twisting her guts. There was no one in sight. She turned toward the diner. There were no signs of life inside, though she hoped that was the idea. Still, it was disturbing that no one was up top and on guard. A glass bottle rolled noisily across the gravel to clink against her heel. She looked down at it curiously before looking over her shoulder.<em>

_A little girl was standing beside one of the wrecked cars. Addy squinted in the darkness, straining to see her. The blood in her veins thickened. It was McKanna's youngest daughter, Kim. She had those same soulless eyes and blood smeared around her mouth. She was grinning at her, hands clasped behind her back. _

"_Kim?" Addy said quietly. "Kim… What're you doing?"_

_There was a flash of light and she threw her arms up to shield her eyes. When she lowered them, there were hundreds of people swarming the diner. Strangely, none of them seemed to pay her any mind. She looked back at Kim. She was standing right in front of her, that same twisted grin on her face. She felt a searing pain shoot through her body. She gasped and pressed a hand to her chest. Kim held up her blood-covered hand. Was that… a heart? Addy suddenly felt cold and hollow. She slowly looked down. Her shirt was covered with blood. She could hear the steady pat of it dripping onto her shoes. She couldn't breathe. She looked back up at Kim and watched her take a bite out of her heart._


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all! So I actually wrote ahead... and completely finished the story. Saddest moment of my life! I was so heartbroken when it occurred to me that I won't get to write on this story anymore. I'm thinking sequel. There has to be. That will take some time, but I'm trying to get a rough sketch together. Anywho, I decided to go ahead and chop the chapters up a little so they'll be shorter, but there will be more of them. I'll try to space the next ones out some too so it's not coming out all at once only to suddenly end. So bear with me and I hope everyone continues to enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Addy jumped and sat up straight, blinking her eyes in a daze as she struggled to force away the last series of images. Michael was standing beside her, his hand on her shoulder. He looked concerned. She exhaled deeply and pressed her palms into her eyes.<p>

"Is everything all right?" he asked quietly.

She turned to lean her face into his chest. She was still shaking. "Yeah… It was just another nightmare."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her in silence. She sighed and closed her eyes. Things were getting more and more confusing. She couldn't tell the difference between what might happen and what was only her mind playing tricks on her. She couldn't shake the growing sense of dread. Her dreams all seemed to focus on her. It was even more worrisome that they all seemed to depict her death.

"How long was I asleep?" she mumbled.

"Several hours," he replied. "I didn't want to wake you."

She nodded. She could feel it voice vibrating in his chest. The familiarity of it was comforting. The sunlight was quickly fading. She felt ill prepared for the night ahead. This was it. She could feel it. She wondered fleetingly if he could too.

"We need to prepare, don't we?" she asked quietly.

He sighed heavily. She could feel the tension in his body. "Yes. Can you feel it?"

She nodded and sat back, running her fingers through her hair. She tried to smile, but she could tell it didn't turn out that way. He stroked her cheek and leaned his forehead against hers.

"You're ready," he assured her. "I'll keep you both safe." He rested his hand on her stomach. He frowned and took a step back to get a better look at her. "You seem to be growing at quite an alarming rate."

Addy looked down. He was right. The larger shirt she had traded to hide her bump was nearly pulled taught. She looked like she was about three months pregnant. She swallowed hard, reaching behind her to loosen the knot in the back of her shirt.

"I thought it might stop," she muttered. "I guess she really is going to keep growing like this…"

He gave her a small smile, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Do not worry. It's nothing to be worried about. You'll be fine. Come. Let us find you a few guns you're comfortable with."

* * *

><p>Addy was going over in her mind how each gun worked while Michael and Jeep made sure the rest were loaded when the power cut back on. They all looked up. Addy quickly shrugged into the holster Michael had given her, looking around warily. The jukebox slurred and started up again. Johnny Cash's "God's Gonna Cut You Down" filled the diner. She shook her head. Of all the songs to play, it had to be that one didn't it?<p>

Bob walked out of the back room looking around curiously. "Are we back in business?"

"No, I don't think so," Michael answered, setting down the gun in his hands.

Everyone rushed forward to peer out the window. Addy glanced at Michael and joined them, fastening the straps of her holster. A van was speeding toward the diner. She didn't see anyone else, though. What the hell was going on? She watched it screech to a halt at the gas pump. A man got out, leaving a small boy peering out the passenger window. Something wasn't right.

"Audrey's on the roof," she muttered to herself. "She shouldn't be out there…"

She backed away from the window to fasten a couple of handguns into her holster, glancing up at the door in worry. She heard screeching tires and someone ran across the roof. More cars were speeding toward the diner, weaving in and out of the abandoned cars.

"Hey! Get back in your car!" Kyle yelled. "Get back in your car!"

The man ignored him. Kyle fired off a few shots and yelled at the man again. Addy swore under her breath and glanced at Michael. He wasn't paying attention to her. She glanced back at the door one more time before tiptoeing to the entrance to the roof. She came around the sign just in time to see one of the cars sideswipe the boy's father.

"Audrey!" she called. "Please, come back inside!"

"No!" she yelled back. "I can handle it! I can do this!"

All the vehicles came to a stop. As soon as the doors opened, the air was filled with death metal. What looked like several groups of punk rockers filed out hooting and hollering. They pulled the little boy out of the van. Kyle started shooting.

"Stop!" Audrey shouted. "Stop! You're gonna hit them too!"

The little boy was cowering on the ground, screaming.

Addy shook her head and said, "No, this doesn't feel right. This didn't just happen by accident."

"I'm not gonna leave that kid down there alone to get torn to pieces!" Kyle said.

Before Addy could stop him, he climbed over the ledge and slid down the roof. He hit the ground and immediately started shooting. He hit a few and was able to snatch the boy into his arms. He kept shooting as he backed toward the diner. They were forming a circle around him.

"Now what?" he shouted. "Now what, huh?"

"Audrey, we need to get inside now," Addy urged. "I'm telling you, this is just a trap. I'm sure of it."

Only seconds later, the little boy bit into the side of Kyle's neck. He yelled and hit the ground.

"Kyle!" Audrey screamed.

Addy grabbed her arm. "Inside! Now!"

"No! I'm not leaving him!"

She threw one leg over the ledge. Addy struggled to keep her on the roof.

"He's gone, Audrey! He's gone!"

Audrey growled and put all her weight into pulling free. Addy grit her teeth. She could feel her feet slipping, but it was too late. She squeaked, tumbling over the ledge with Audrey as they rolled down the canopy. She landed on her back and groaned. Audrey was already pushing herself to her feet. Addy swore again and scrambled after her.

"Damn it Audrey! Stop!" she yelled.

She ignored her of course and plowed on. What she hoped to accomplish, Addy wasn't sure. Audrey fired off a couple of rounds as she ran up to the little boy. She tried to shoot him, but her gun was either jammed or out of bullets. Addy pulled out one of her guns and shot down three more of the men closing in. She grabbed Audrey's arm, not taking her eyes off everyone closing in. She glanced at the little boy, blood dripping down his face. The whole thing gave her a sense of déjà vu that sent a shiver down her spine.

"You're gonna die now," the little boy said in a voice that was much too deep to be his.

Addy fired off another two shots, but there were more of them that she had thought there were. She threw her gun down and pulled out the other. Audrey took off for the van. Addy hesitated for a moment before running after her. She shot three more running for the van as Audrey scrambled in through the driver's side door. Addy followed, slamming and locking the door behind her. They continued to yell as they started rocking the van. Audrey screamed, terrified.

"Calm down!" Addy shouted. "I just need a minute! I just need a minute!"

One of them dragged their nails across her window, screeching and leaving claw marks behind. She reached for the ignition. The keys were still there. She started the van and looked at Audrey, who was looking back at her with tears in her eyes.

"When I tell you to, I want you to roll down your window and get on top of the van. I'm going to pull up to the diner and you're going to climb back on the roof. Do you understand?"

She nodded and sniffled. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't listen."

Addy put it in drive. "I know. Just be ready."

She stomped on the gas and swung around to the right, taking out a few of people as she went.

"Roll your window down. Now!"

Audrey did as she was told and clamored onto the roof of the van. Addy pulled up to the front of the building and leaned over to roll up Audrey's window. As soon as she heard her land on the roof, she took off. She blanched. She hadn't thought this far ahead. She yelled and plowed through another two. She screeched to a halt. She'd have to make a run for it. She heard gunfire and looked up. Michael was coming toward the van shooting down anyone in his way. He threw his guns down and struck one man in the throat, flipping another over his shoulder. He whipped out two more handguns and shot two more in the head. He continued on, jumping into the air and kicking another straight in the chest. He shot him as he passed and shot another by the gas pump. He was almost there. He grabbed a man by the front of his shirt and head butted him, kicking and shooting another. He grabbed the gas pump and stood in front of the van. He held up the nozzle and fired. Flames burst forth and Addy saw them scatter. She shielded her eyes from the fire engulfing the van. Michael moved to her door. She quickly climbed into the passenger seat. He shattered the window with a single blow. He reached in and opened the door, holding his hand out to her. With the flames dancing around him like that, he really did look like an angel. Despite how terrified she was, she couldn't help but feel a swell of love for him. She took his hand and he pulled her out.

"Come on!" he shouted beside her as they ran. "Go! Go!"

The pump exploded as they reached the door. She could feel the heat at her back, the force of it throwing them both forward. Addy managed to catch herself enough to not land full force on her stomach. Michael sat up, struggling out of his smoking coat.

"I'll get some water!" Charlie shouted.

"Jeep!" Bob shouted, helping Michael out of his coat.

Addy's ears were ringing. She pushed herself up onto her knees, hissing at the pain in the back of her left arm. She must've gotten burned a little. She heard Charlie cry out in alarm followed by shattering glass. She looked up sharply. That little boy was standing on the other side of the bar with her.

"Don't be scared." She could barely hear what he was saying. "I just want to play with your baby."

He ran at Charlie, swiping at her with the massive knife in his hands.

"Michael!" Addy shouted, pushing herself to her feet as Charlie stumbled and fell over backward.

He charged at her again. She heard metal clang against metal a few times before silence followed. She reached the bar in time to see Charlie kick the little boy and send him flying. Michael jumped over the bar to crouch defensively in front of her, gun raised. When Addy looked back to where the boy had landed, he was gone.

"Are you hurt?" Michael asked her, eyes scanning the room.

"Where is he?" she asked hurriedly. "Where is he?"

With a sizzle, the power went out again. The fire burning outside provided a flickering orange glow. Michael swung himself back over the bar and Jeep peered over the bar, gun and flashlight in hand. Both of them, along with Bob, followed the trail of blood. Red handprints led up the wall and to the ceiling, where they disappeared.

"What the hell?" Bob murmured.

Addy moved around the bar to help Charlie to her feet. "You're bleeding a bit. Are you okay?"

"I don't know," she said in a strangled voice. "Something doesn't feel right…"

Addy heard Bob yell and looked over her shoulder. The little boy had jumped on his back, trying to choke him it would seem. Michael pulled him off and threw him across the room. Jeep finally took a stand and shot the little shit at least five times. Charlie doubled over gasping and holding her stomach. Addy whipped back to her, hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"Oh God," she whispered. "It's coming."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello all! Here's the next chapter. Everyone enjoy! It's about to get super intense. :3**

* * *

><p>Michael looked over at Charlie sharply. "Get her into the office. Quickly."<p>

Addy took her arm. "Steady now. It's gonna be okay Charlie. I've got you. Just breathe deeply. Come on, breathe with me."

Charlie followed her lead in breathing and let Addy guide her into the back of the diner. Michael dodged past to clear a space. She got Charlie settled in Bob's chair.

"I'll be right back," she assured her. "I've got a skirt in my bag you can change into. Everything is going to be fine. Just keep breathing. You're in good hands."

She squeezed her hand and nodded before letting her slip out of the room. She dug through her bag to find one of her skirts.

"Clean towel," she yelled to the room. "I need clean towels, a blanket, anything. Hurry!"

Someone left the room, but she didn't look to see whom.

"Is she okay?" Jeep asked nervously.

Addy looked up and forced a strained smile. "She's gonna be fine. It's gonna hurt like hell, but she'll be okay."

She grabbed her skirt and hurried back toward the office. Bob met her halfway with a handful of towels. She thanked him and set the towels on the desk.

"Okay, Charlie. I'm gonna help you to your feet and we're gonna get you changed. How are the contractions? How far apart?"

She gasped and made a face. "They're pretty close. One's just ending."

Addy took her hand and helped her up. Michael turned away long enough for her to help Charlie step into her skirt and wriggle out of her jeans and panties. He busied himself by situating a cushion on the desk. Addy took a deep breath, hands shaking. Never in her life did she ever imagine having to help deliver a baby. She had no idea what she was doing. Charlie started groaning again and clenched her fists.

"It's all right," Addy said, quickly helping her sit down on the edge of the desk. "We're done. You're doing great."

"Ooooooh, they're getting closer together!" Charlie moaned.

Addy slung the towels over her shoulder and stood at the end of the desk. Audrey came in holding more towels. She looked horrified. Michael took Charlie's hands.

"Lean into me," he told her. "Squeeze my hands as hard as you need to."

Addy pushed her skirt up to Charlie's knees, forcing herself past any uncomfortable reservations she had. Charlie screamed and arched her back, tears streaming down her face. Addy exhaled slowly, trying to calm down. She was more dilated than she was expecting. She was ready to pop this baby out right now.

She looked up at Michael. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Just stay calm and do exactly as I tell you."

She nodded and squeezed Charlie's legs gently. "Okay. You're pretty much fully dilated. Breathe with me now. Good, good. On the count of three, I want you to push okay? One… two… three! Deep breath and… push!"

Charlie screamed again, sobbing through the pain. Addy could see the top of the head. A deep sort of horn blared somewhere outside, shaking the entire diner. Her eyes widened and she looked up.

"Michael…" she said anxiously.

"What the fuck was that?!" Audrey asked. She looked like she was about to wet herself.

He looked away from the door. "He's coming. We need to hurry now, Charlie."

"This isn't exactly something you can rush!" Audrey answered, moving to stand at Addy's shoulder.

Addy choked down her fear and made sure the towel on the desk was in place. She vaguely recognized the sound and it made her skin break out in goose bumps. What frightened her more was the knowledge of who was coming.

Michael urged her on. "Charlie, I need you to push now. You push like you've never pushed before. Push. Push!"

Charlie continued screaming and the horn outside continued to blare.

"You're doing great," Addy said soothingly. "I can see the head. You can do this. You can do this."

"Come on," Michael said calmly. "That's it. Good."

Addy grabbed a towel off her shoulder, supporting the baby's head with the other. Charlie moaned and with one final push, the baby slid right out. She caught him and immediately wrapped him up. He sputtered for a moment and then started wailing. Addy laughed and wiped the blood and nasty off his face. She cradled him in her arms, exhaling slowly.

"You were wonderful, Charlie," she said, handing Michael one of the other towels. "You did so good. You can relax. I've got him."

Addy looked up smiling. Michael was watching her and she could see the love for her shining in his eyes. She laughed and wiped her face carefully on her shoulders. Charlie was still crying and shaking. Addy looked from her back to Michael, lips in a tight line. She could tell from the look on Charlie's face that she didn't want to be anywhere near this baby right now. Michael nodded and Addy smiled over at Audrey, who was peering at the baby with eyes full of wonder. The horn outside had stopped blowing for the moment, thankfully.

"Come on," she said quietly. "Let's go get him cleaned up."

She looked confused. "Charlie, don't you wanna see your baby? He's fine, look."

"She's all right," Michael said quietly. "Give her some time."

Addy nudged her with her elbow. "Come on. I could use another set of hands."

She continued to look like she didn't understand, but she left with Addy anyway. She set a bunched up shirt on the counter for a pillow and set the baby down.

"Here, let me get one of those towels," she said. "Go see if someone can find us a cloth to use as a diaper. I've got some safety pins."

Audrey nodded and headed off. Addy unfolded the towel, carefully cleaning him up. He really was a beautiful baby. She held his little hands and tried to soothe him. Audrey returned with a plain white kitchen towel. Addy thanked her and dug a couple of safety pins out of her first aid kit. She fashioned a crude diaper for him and scooped him up, wrapping him in a clean towel. She rested him against her chest and gently bounced, rubbing his back and humming softly in his ear. She caught sight of her bloody hands and grimaced.

"Audrey, can you take him for just a minute? I need to get washed up." She nodded eagerly and Addy carefully set him in her arms. "Keep his head up. There you go."

She smiled. "You were great in there, Addy."

She smiled back. "Thank you. I'll be right back, okay?"

She nodded and Addy made a beeline for the bathroom. She was in the midst of drying her hands when that thundering horn shook the diner again. She looked up at the ceiling and dropped what she was doing to hurry back into the diner. Bob and Jeep were coming back in at the same time.

"Something's happening," Bob said, looking toward the door.

"We need to go," Michael answered quickly. "The possessed can't come near the child but he sent someone who can, someone like me."

"Like you?"

"Gabriel. He's come here to do what I wouldn't."

Addy's stomach clenched. She felt like she was going to puke again. This was it. This was the moment her entire life had been leading up to. She was practically vibrating from the adrenaline and anxiety coursing through her body. She hurried over to shove everything back inside her duffel bag.

"You were the one that supposed to kill the baby," Jeep said as he watched Michael gathering guns. "That's the order you didn't obey."

"We need to go," Michael urged.

"What is he talking about?" Charlie asked.

Addy missed a beat in her packing, staring down at her hands for a moment. Charlie didn't know?

"Gather whatever weapons we have left," Michael continued.

"What are you talking about?" Charlie demanded.

"We need to go now. Now!"

"Michael, answer me!"

He looked around the room before resignation settled in. He exhaled and said slowly, "The baby. The baby was never meant to be born." Charlie looked horrified and started to back away. Addy zipped her bag and watched Michael with uncertainty. He continued to step toward her, hand up as though that could calm her down. "But the future has been unwritten. The child lives. And while he does, there's still hope."

Addy's skin was tingling so much it almost burned. She watched Charlie spin around. Sandra was wearing a strangely triumphant look on her face. Addy looked between her and the baby in Audrey's arms. She shot forward as Charlie asked for her baby and took a few steps toward them. Sandra jumped to her feet, snatching the baby out of Audrey's hands as she darted for the door. Michael drew his gun without hesitation. Addy was standing so close to her, though she made sure to stay out of the line of fire. It wouldn't be hard to tackle her, but she wouldn't risk hurting the baby.

"Mom!" Audrey said in disbelief.

"Audrey, come, come," Sandra said in a hurry, waving her daughter over. The baby was crying again.

"What are you doing?" Bob snapped.

"You heard what he said," she replied. "They just want the baby. I'm gonna give them the baby, then they're gonna let us go."

The windows and door were starting to shake.

"You give him back to me right now," Charlie hissed.

"Why? You didn't even want him in the first place."

That horn blared again, a bright white light coming in through the boards. Addy never took her eyes off Sandra. She was running through a hundred different scenarios as to what she could do to get him out of her arms.

"Come on, Audrey," she continued. "Audrey, come with me!" Audrey shook her head, eyes full of tears. "It's just one baby!" Sandra said, looking more crazed than ever. "It's just one baby!"

Addy felt her muscles tighten. The door to the diner was ripped away. Sandra gasped and Michael fired, hitting her right in the forehead. Charlie and Audrey cried out, but Addy was ready. She dove forward, twisting to land on her back, and caught him in her arms before he could hit the ground. She heard Michael fire a second shot and watched Sandra tumble out into the brightest white light she had ever seen. She heard the gravel crunching beneath his feet before he stepped inside the door. She stared up at him in wonder for what felt like and eternity. He was massive, for one – taller than Michael and built like a linebacker. Mostly, it was his wings. As soon as he was through the doorway, he spread a pair of magnificent black wings. This was Gabriel. She recognized him immediately from her dreams. Bathed in that light, he was beautiful. He glanced around the room before looking down at her. She saw the muscles in his arm tense. Her eyes widened and she rolled out of the way a split second before the massive mace in his hand smashed into the floor.

Addy scrambled to her feet and ran behind the bar. Bob started shooting. Gabriel brought his wings up to surround himself and spun around. His wings deflected the bullets with ease. It almost sounded like they were made of metal. Audrey and Charlie joined her at the doorway to the back of the diner. Addy's heart was racing. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs and make it all end, but she knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"Here, take him," she said, passing Charlie her baby. "Stay back. You have to keep him safe."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter whether you're ready for it or not! :3**

* * *

><p>Bob kept shooting and Gabriel continued to spin. He leapt into the air and on his way down she heard a familiar slice cut through the air. Bob dropped his gun and looked down at himself, hands fluttering to his stomach as blood spilled onto the floor at his feet. He looked back up at Gabriel. He growled and struck Bob hard with his left hand, sending him flying clean over the bar. He hit the grill and bounced off onto the floor where he lay still.<p>

"No!" Jeep shouted, trying to run forward.

Michael caught him. "Don't, Jeep! No!"

"Dad!"

"No! The child. Get the child out of here."

"What about you?"

"Don't be afraid." Addy peered over Jeeps shoulder. Michael had placed a set of keys in his palm. "Find the other prophets. Learn to read the instructions."

"Prophets? What prophets? What instructions?"

"Go!"

Jeep shut his mouth and turned to urge the girls down the hallway. He stopped when Addy didn't move.

"We have to leave," he said quietly.

Addy looked at him smiled faintly. "I'm not leaving without Michael."

"You can't stay. It's not safe for you here."

She squeezed his shoulder. "Jeep… I'll be fine. I've made my choice and I'll live with it. They need you. Go."

He didn't look pleased, but he nodded and hurried after Audrey and Charlie. Michael looked back when she took a step forward. His face fell and he rushed toward her.

"Addy, you must leave," he said, holding her face in his hands. His eyes were intense, filled with a pain she'd never seen before. "Please. You cannot stay."

"I'm not leaving you," she replied stubbornly. "You can't do this alone."

He closed his eyes pressed his forehead to hers and rested his hands on the sides of her stomach. "You must. For her, you must. Jeep and Charlie, they need you."

"Then we'll just have to catch up with them, won't we?"

He leaned back to look her in the eyes. "Stay as far away as you can. If things go badly… you must run."

She nodded. "You can do this. I believe in you."

He kissed her forehead and slowly made his way to the center of the room. Gabriel settled his wings into place on his back. The two faced each other for a few long moments in silence.

"I knew he'd send you, Gabriel," Michael said quietly, looking up at him. "You were always so eager to please him."

"Unlike you," Gabriel replied calmly. "The rebellious son." He looked Michael over, shaking his head. "Your wings. They would have helped you now."

"To not feel their burden is a dream."

Gabriel glanced at Addy. She tried to stop quivering as she gazed back at him. "Do you think you can defy him and not pay the price?"

Michael started toward him. "The child lives. He lives. It doesn't matter what happens to me."

They stood close enough to touch – to hug, even.

"Yours is a fool's sacrifice, Michael. You can help them run, but they won't escape. Neither will you, my brother. And what you have done with your… companion… It is unspeakable."

Michael shook is head. "It is a miracle. I'm not running anymore." He reached up and rested his hand on the side of Gabriel's face. "It's enough. There's another way."

Gabriel looked like he was about to cry, the way his eyes were glistening. Michael pulled his hand back and the two of them clasped hands between them. Perhaps this would end differently than she had dreamed initially. The two of them looked at each other for a long while.

"There is no other way," Gabriel said quietly.

Michael looked down and Gabriel shoved him back, a look of cool resolve on his face. Michael backed away to the other side of the room, taking up his gun and cocking it. Gabriel extended his wings, the blades on the mace in his hand growing longer. He shrugged his shoulders, adjusting his armor, before raising his mace and running forward. Michael started shooting, but he deflected the bullets like they were nothing. Michael jumped onto the back of one of the booths and pushed off all in one fluid movement right as Gabriel yelled and swung his mace. The booth splintered with ease. Michael landed behind him and continued firing.

Addy stood in the hallway, watching helplessly. It all seemed to be moving so slowly. She was trying to run through every move each of them could make, determine what she could do to help. She pulled the semiautomatic out of the strap across her back. The least she could do was to be ready.

Gabriel grimaced and swung his mace back around, spinning full force toward him with those deadly wings. Michael ducked and rolled toward the bar firing at him as he flew into the air. He rolled over the counter, narrowly avoiding the mace that came swinging down just half a second later. Michael dodged another swing of his wings and struck him across the face with the butt of his gun. Gabriel spun again. Michael flipped through the air over them like she had never seen before. He landed perfectly, spinning around to keep shooting. Gabriel blocked, swinging his mace and wings. Michael flipped over them again, twirling horizontally across them to safety as he defied the very laws of physics. Gabriel thrust his mace forward at the same time Michael thrust his gun forward, lodging in the end of the mace. The two looked at each other for a few seconds before he pulled the trigger. The force of it threw the gun out of his hand.

Gabriel leaped into the air and kicked Michael straight in the chest. He cried out from the pain as he flew across the diner and slammed into the wall so hard the boards splintered. Gabriel yelled and flew across the room swinging his mace, smashing the wall where Michael had been moments before. Michael grabbed the mace, the two of them smashing another part of the wall as they struggled over it. Michael let go and punched Gabriel hard in his side. He struck Michael in the face and pinned him to the wall with the handle of his mace. Michael pushed back, held it steady, keeping it from choking him. Gabriel pushed something on the handle, causing the end of the mace to spin menacingly. Michael struggled for a moment to overcome the force Gabriel was exerting before he thrust the mace to the right and struck him in the face. He knocked Michael across the face with the handle of his mace in return and slammed him into the wall with it. Michael forced it back down and punched him in the jaw with enough force to spin him around. As Gabriel turned back to strike him again, Michael grabbed the TV off the wall and brought it smashing down on his head. He punched Gabriel again. He swung his mace twice above his head before slamming the hilt into Michael's chest. Gabriel punched him in the face, bringing him to his knees.

Addy tightened her grip on her gun, taking a step forward. Gabriel had him by the throat, lifting him in the air. Michael broke free and punched him again. Gabriel swung at him again, but he managed to dodge, instead punching him hard in the gut. Michael grabbed him by the throat and flipped him over his shoulder and into the ground. He gave him a swift kick to the face as he attempted to get to his feet. Gabriel recovered quickly and punched him hard in the gut, sending him sliding back across the floor. He grabbed his mace and got to his feet, charging again. He caught Michael with his wings as he spun by, flinging him into the bar. Gabriel grabbed him by the back of the neck, pinning him to the counter. Michael grabbed a handgun off the counter and rolled out of the way as Gabriel brought his mace down, shattering the glass case completely.

Gabriel kicked the gun out of his hand and proceeded to more or less roundhouse kick him across the face. He spun around in a circle and Addy heard the slice of his wings against Michael's skin. Blood splattered onto the floor as he stood doubled over for a moment in shock. He fell to his knees, gasping for air.

"Michael!" Addy screamed, running out to stand behind the bar at a better angle.

Her hands were shaking, but she raised her gun just the same and fired. One of them found its target before he raised his wings to deflect the rest.

"Gabriel!" she shouted, breathing heavily. "You can't take him!"

He turned his angry face toward her. He came toward her, stride full of purpose. She fired again, rather incessantly. He blocked her shots and she ducked as he swung those razor sharp wings at her. She crawled back to the doorway and stood up. Gritting her teeth, she continued shooting, backing into the hallway as he came toward her. She wished she could get past those damn wings. A bullet in his arm wasn't nearly good enough. His arms were longer than she had accounted for. He snatched her up by the throat, lifting her clean off her feet. She made a strangled choking sound and raised her right hand to grip his. He lifted her to face level and looked her straight in the eye.

"You cannot save them," he said quietly. "It is useless to fight."

Addy was struggling to breathe. Still, she clenched her jaw and choked out, "It… is never useless to… to fight for… what you love and wh… what you… believe in."

His brow furrowed as he gazed at her. She raised her gun and shot him in the stomach. He yelled and threw her across the room. She gasped, the air stinging her oxygen deprived lungs. She landed on one of the tables with surprising force. It snapped beneath her. She hissed at the pain, forcing herself back to her feet as he advanced toward her again. She could see the red patch on his right side where she'd shot him. How she had managed to hold onto her gun through all of that was beyond her. She raised her gun, panting. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Michael struggling back to his feet, a determined look on his face. She smiled and laughed. She couldn't help it. Gabriel cocked his head to the side, pure curiosity written all over his face.

"You'll… never understand," she gasped. "I will never… NEVER… give up. I love him… I love all of them."

He looked for a moment as though he appreciated her bravery. "This is why you too must die."

She did her best to steady herself and pulled the trigger. There was nothing but a hollow click. She was reaching for her backup when he swung his mace at her. She was able to jump back, but she wasn't quick enough. She felt a searing pain as one of the blades caught her below the sternum and sliced upward. She gasped and vaguely heard Michael call her name. She looked up at Gabriel, mouth open. So this _was_ how it was going to end? She collapsed to her knees and pressed her right arm over the gash. It wasn't as deep as it could have been by far, but the damage had been done. She toppled forward, catching herself with her left hand. Doubled over, shaking, and gasping frantically, she watched her blood slowly drip onto the floor below her.

Michael yelled and threw all his weight into punching Gabriel in the face. He recovered quickly, punching Michael with one hand and then the other. When he thrust his mace at Michael, he grabbed the handle and struck his arm. Gabriel cried out in pain and involuntarily dropped the mace. Michael punched him again and kicked him in the chest. While Gabriel was doubled over, Michael used his shoulders to flip over him onto his back. He locked his arms around Gabriel's throat in a chokehold. He grunted and flapped his massive wings, slamming Michael into the ceiling. He landed back on his feet, his face turning red. He tried to pry Michael's arms away unsuccessfully.

"That's enough," Michael said in a strangled voice.

With a great amount of effort, Gabriel took a few steps forward and bent down to pick up his mace. Addy grit her teeth and yelled, trying to force herself to her feet. She used a nearby booth for leverage. She retrieved her last gun, willing her body to stop quivering enough to stand on her own.

"Gabriel, that's enough," Michael repeated.

Gabriel turned the spiked end of his mace toward himself and pressed it to his chest. Addy's heart stopped. She staggered toward him, legs shaking profusely.

"Michael!" she yelled. "Let go! Let go now!"

Gabriel twisted the handle and she heard a sickening squelch. Michael made a choked sort of groan, eyes wide with shock.

"No!" Addy screamed, voice shaking. "Michael! Michael!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello lovelies! Ah yes, sadly we are drawing nearer to the end. I'm already in the process of writing an epilogue. I'll have to come up with a sequel at some point once I decide on a plot. I'm also open to suggestions, so feel free! :]**

**P.S. Beware of all the feels in the chapters that follow.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She heard the sound of the blade retracting. Michael's mouth hung open, gasping for air that he couldn't seem to get. His arms slackened, losing their grip, and he fell to the floor. Addy darted past Gabriel to drop to her knees beside him. She could hardly see past the tears. She pressed one hand to the wound in his chest and took his left hand with the other. Her own wound didn't matter anymore. He looked up at her, his own eyes tearing up.<p>

"No, no, no, no," she said quickly. "Michael? Michael, stay with me. Come on." Fat, hot tears were rolling down her cheeks and dripping onto his shirt. "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me. I love you. You can't go…"

He gasped and grimaced, blood surging past her hand and pooling around him on the floor. "It's all right," he choked out. "Don't… Don't be afraid. Go… and find them…"

Addy sobbed, despite the immense pain she was in herself. She leaned down and kissed him repeatedly on the lips, once on the forehead, and then the back of the hand she was holding.

"I don't want to do this without you…"

He smiled, chest heaving. "I… have faith in you…"

Gabriel stood over them, tears in his eyes. He looked so heartbroken himself. If he hadn't just killed the man she loved, she might feel sorry for him.

"You wanted to live… like one of them," he said, voice thick with emotion. "And now you'll die like one of them."

Addy squeezed Michael's hand. "Michael… No, no. Don't leave me… Please don't leave me. I love you… I love you…"

Suddenly the rise and fall of his chest ceased. His eyes glazed over. She could see the life leaving them. They closed slowly and the hand she was holding went limp. His face was smooth, oddly serene. She laid his hand down gently, body shaking with every snivel and frantic gasp for air. She leaned over him to kiss him one last time, stroking his cheek. When she sat back on her heels, he was starting to glow. In a matter of seconds, a million tiny beams of light erupted from his body. He dissolved into a golden cloud of glowing dust and then all traces of him were gone. Addy couldn't think. All she could do was sit there bawling. She looked up at Gabriel, who was crying now himself.

"Why?" she asked quietly, glaring up at him. "How could you?"

He shifted his eyes to the floor. The son of a bitch had the gall to kill him and then he couldn't even look at her?

"Look at me, Gabriel!" she shouted.

He slowly looked up to meet her gaze. She couldn't think of anything else to say to him. She picked up the gun beside her and turned it over. She laughed through the sobs and looked back up at him.

"I really wish I had it in me to hate you," she sniffled. "I don't want to kill you. After all of that I have every right to, but… I just feel sorry for you. You'll never know the love that we shared." She pushed to her feet, grimacing at the pain. She touched her stomach. "And this baby… She's going to do amazing things… and you can't stop her."

He opened his mouth to reply but stopped when a quiet metal clicking filled the diner. She looked over her shoulder. What the hell was that?

"Addy… run…"

Was that Bob? How in the hell was he alive? She didn't take another moment to think on it. She scrambled over to snatch up her duffle bag and stumbled to her feet, making a mad dash for the door. As soon as she hit the gravel, she had her eyes locked on the nearest car. A group of people charged at her. She fired with more precision than she ever had before, each bullet finding its target. She dove into the driver's seat and locked the doors. The keys were still in the ignition. She started it and sped off as quickly as possible. She ploughed through the crowd without a second thought, weaving in and out of the other cars. She clipped one, but was otherwise unscathed. Seconds later she burst free of the crowd. All she had to worry about was the other cars. A loud explosion behind her made her swerve off the road temporarily. She squeaked and jerked the car back onto the pavement. She looked in the rearview mirror. The diner was engulfed in a cloud of flames.

She smiled through her tears and whispered, "Thank you, Bob."

As soon as Addy broke free of the jumble of cars, sped off as quickly as the car she was driving would allow. They couldn't have gotten that far. The world around her was silent with the exception of the tires on the road and the sound of her sobbing. It felt like she had not only been sliced open, but as though her heart had been pulled out completely. It was a strangely empty feeling. She wanted nothing more than to fall down into a deep well of misery, but the thought of Charlie and her son kept her going. She dug in her duffle bag, trying not to take her eyes off the road. She was grateful to have legs long enough to drive with her knees and that the road was straight. She peeled off Michael's jacket, grimacing at the pain in her chest. She unraveled one of her ace bandages, taking a second to correct the car on the road. She was able to wrap it over her left shoulder, down between her breasts, and back around under her right arm and up her back twice.

She wiggled her arms back into Michael's coat and glanced down at herself again. She'd been losing a lot of blood. Her head was pounding and starting to feel a bit cottony. She blinked hard a few times, gathering her focus to concentrate on driving. It took her several minutes to notice what was happening. She caught sight of the lines and scribblings dancing their way down her arms, winding around her other tattoos. She looked in the mirror. They went all the way up to her neck… just like Michael's did.

"Find the other prophets…" she muttered to herself.

Other prophets? That had to mean that Jeep had one already. Addy chuckled, and then burst out laughing, wiping the tears from her face. How long had Michael known? Is that why they had been so drawn together? She was finally beginning to understand the entire structure. Her whole life really had been leading up to this moment, hadn't it? She looked down at the clock. Had it really been almost an hour? She should be coming up on Red Ridge soon. She heard a loud, repetitive whooshing sound. She frowned, thinking it was the car. A moment later a dark figure crossed the night sky. Gabriel looked a bit singed, but in otherwise fine condition. She swore to herself and pressed the gas as far down as it would go. She squinted, trying to follow his faint shape against the clouds but she lost him.

Addy caught a glimpse up ahead of red taillights. She lit up with excitement. She was close. As she was watching them with determination, the lights swerved across the road and back again. She leaned forward anxiously. He'd caught up with them. She shook the steering wheel, willing the car to go faster. She was already pushing 110mph. She could tell she was getting closer, but to her she couldn't get there fast enough. The car continued to swerve. She was so close. Suddenly the brake lights came on. She watched in horror as the car whipped to the right and rolled.

"Fuck," she hissed to herself. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Come on!"

Once their car had stopped, she caught up after just a few minutes. There was broken glass everywhere. She hit the brakes hard and pulled over. She clenched the steering wheel tightly. Just outside the boundary of her headlights, there was a huddled mass in the road. One of Audrey's shoes was right in front of her in a pool of blood. Addy closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. She turned the car off, buckling the key ring to one of her belt loops. She jumped out and slammed the door behind her.

She ran down the hill yelling, "Charlie?! Jeep?! Are you guys okay?"

She dropped to her knees beside the car. It was empty. She swore and stood up, running her fingers through her hair as she looked around. Where the hell were they? She looked toward the hills and cupped her hands.

"Charlie! Jeep!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "It's Addy! Where are you?"

She returned to her car and got her bag and gun before setting off for the hills. She had to find them. They couldn't be that far ahead of her. It had only been ten minutes at most. The sky was steadily lightening, but it was still hard to see what she was doing when it was this dark. It was a good thing she grew up hiking in Colorado or this might be a challenge. The hill was getting steeper, the little loose rocks more solid as one formation. She stopped a minute to hold her chest, squinting up at the top. It wasn't that far; another fifteen minutes maybe.

"Charlie! Jeep! Can you hear me?"

There was only silence. She sighed, adjusted her bag, and pushed on.

"Addy?"

She looked up hopefully. Was that Charlie?

"Addy!"

It was both Charlie and Jeep. She laughed and sped up.

"Charlie! Jeep! Are you guys all right?"

"Yeah, we're okay!" Jeep shouted back.

"I'm coming! I'm almost there!"

Addy grunted, pushing herself to go faster. By now it was almost a vertical climb, but that didn't matter. She could see their outlines up ahead of her. Jeep was just reaching the top. She was maybe 150 yards behind. Her skin started prickling again. She looked over her shoulder down the hill, eyes wide searching the darkness. She didn't see anyone following, but her skin was tingling with that electric feeling again. She heard those massive wings slicing through the air and raised her gaze to the sky. Gabriel was flying toward them; rather quickly at that. She turned and continued to scramble up the mountainside.

"Jeep!" she called frantically. "Jeep! We've got company!"

She was almost there. Just a little bit further. Jeep and Charlie and just dipped out sight over the edge. She could only the tops of their heads. Gabriel landed up top just moments before she reached it. She heard him punch someone. Judging by the deep grunt and the cry of alarm from Charlie, it was Jeep. She pulled herself up with a groan, struggling to her feet. Jeep was lying unconscious on the ground next to a boulder. It looked like he'd hit his head. Charlie took off running and Gabriel looked over at her. Addy shot past him, grateful for the rush of adrenaline that was keeping her from feeling the pain as much. Charlie had reached another ledge, skidding to a halt. Her baby was crying again. Addy turned and raised her gun at Gabriel, planting her feet firmly on the ground to stand between them.

He held his arms out and said, "Give me the child."

Addy cocked her gun, aiming between his eyes. She shook her head. "No, Gabriel. Please… Don't make me do it…"

He stepped closer. There was no way she would miss.

"Then death will come to you all," he said darkly.

At the moment he lunged forward, Jeep jumped onto his back. Addy grabbed Charlie and pulled her out of the way, watching Jeep and Gabriel stagger off the edge.

"No!" Charlie screamed. "No!"

Addy leaned over, watching Jeep and Gabriel spinning through the air. The drop was a lot farther than she had thought. She bit her tongue. He couldn't die. He couldn't. She sighed with relief when she saw that he had landed on top. Gabriel flung him off and she looked over at Charlie.

"I'm climbing down," she said, tightening the strap of her duffle bag. "I want you to stay here." She gave her shoulder a squeeze. "I'll come back for you. I promise."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello lovelies! This will be the final chapter, excluding the epilogue I'm working on. As soon as I get that finished I'll post it as well. I can't believe it's over! I'm not ready to let it go! T^T Ugh... Again, any ideas for the sequel I want to try and put together are welcome! Feedback is always appreciated and I thank all of you for your wonderful comments and thoughts! I was listening to music while I was finishing up and the most perfect song played. "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. Listen to it while you read. It will change your life. 3**

* * *

><p>She sniffled and nodded. Addy scanned the rock wall for the best way down and started her descent. She looked down to check on what was happening. Neither of them had gotten up yet, but Gabriel was pushing himself back to his feet. She was almost half of the way down already. She reached one of the steady slopes and took off running. Gabriel was staggering toward Jeep, some kind of massive knife in one of his hands.<p>

"Come on, Jeep," she muttered to herself. "Get up. Get up."

She cut to the left and let herself slide down the side. She grimaced at the rocks scratching at her legs, but focused on Gabriel to take her mind off it. Just another minute and she'd have him.

"Why do you continue to fight?" she heard Gabriel ask. "Hmm? When you know all hope is lost?"

Jeep was silent. Addy hit the ground and charged toward them.

"Fuck you," he spat.

Gabriel pulled his arm back to stab him.

"No!" she shouted, throwing off her bag and raising her gun.

There was a bright light in the sky. Addy squinted and looked up. Her heart sputtered back to life, nothing but joy igniting in her bones. Michael was gliding down toward them on his own glorious wings. Surrounded by that heavenly glow, he was more beautiful than she had ever seen him before. He was wearing the same armor that Gabriel was. She had seen him look like this in one of her dreams. He landed hard between Jeep and Gabriel. He stood up straight as the light faded and stepped toward Gabriel. His face was clean – no more blood, dirt, or bruises.

"This can't be," Gabriel murmured. "You've disobeyed him."

Michael shook his head. "You gave him what he asked for. I gave him what he needed."

Michael raised the long, intricate sword hanging at his side. Gabriel yelled angrily and charged at him. Michael spun past him and she heard the slice of him catching Gabriel with his blade. He made a choked gasp, the knife in his hand clattering to the ground as he gripped his stomach. Michael looked at her and slowly lowered his weapon, blood dripping off the end of it. It felt like she was dreaming. She'd held his hand as he died and now suddenly here he was again. He closed his eyes for a moment, a pained look on his face. Gabriel collapsed, gasping for air, and Michael turned back to face him. Addy dropped her gun and took a few steps forward. She still couldn't believe her eyes. He walked up to Gabriel, pointing the tip of his sword at his throat. He looked up at him and swallowed hard.

"Do it," Gabriel said calmly, kneeling on the ground before him. When Michael didn't move, he shouted. "Do it!"

Jeep had scrambled out of the way. Addy went to his side and helped him to his feet. The two of them watched, unable to look away.

Michael finally shook his head. "No."

He lowered his weapon and turned away, placing his sword back in his scabbard. Gabriel was looking at him in disbelief, brow furrowed.

"I would not have shown you such mercy," he said quietly, struggling to his feet.

"I know," Michael replied. "That is why you failed him."

Gabriel's face fell, comprehension seemingly donning on him. He lowered his head in shame for a moment before he flew away. Addy took a cautious step forward, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. Michael turned to look at her and Jeep. He smiled faintly, but he looked too sad for him to have anything good to say.

"They're waiting," he said quietly.

Her lip quivered and she shuddered. She wanted to hold him and never let him go. She shook her head, closing the distance between them. She raised a shaking hand to touch his face. He really was here. He closed his eyes and leaned his cheek into the palm of her hand, resting his hand on top of hers. She choked out a laugh, fighting through the tears. He wrapped her in his arms and held her close. Her arm brushed his wings as she wrapped them around his shoulders. She was surprised by their softness after the way she had seen Gabriel's wings deflect so many bullets. She didn't care about the pain her body was feeling physically. It was nothing compared to the heart wrenching sorrow she felt at the thought of losing him a second time.

"Don't go," she whispered. "Please don't go… I'm begging you. Don't leave me…"

His body shook. She felt the soft pat of his tears falling on her shoulder.

"I must," he replied as he rubbed his hands up and down her back. "I cannot stay." She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a sob. He kissed her neck. "You can do this. Have faith."

Addy pulled back to look up at him, hands tracing the contours of his face. She wanted to drink him in as much as she could. She tried to smile, but it turned into more of a grimace. "I know I can," she choked out. "But I don't want to without you. I want you to be there with us."

He offered her a pained smile and kissed her softly, leaning his forehead against hers. "I can come to visit you… but not as often as I would like."

She laughed. "If I had it my way you'd be here every second of every day."

"I would love nothing more."

She hugged him again, resting her cheek against the chest of his armor. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. He heaved a heavy sigh and she squeezed him before taking a step back. It was so hard to peel herself away from him like this. He took her hands in his and brought them to his lips, looking down at her with so much love in his eyes.

"I love you," he said quietly. "Do not forget this. You will never be alone."

Addy closed her eyes and exhaled slowly before she could look back up into his eyes. She nodded reluctantly, lip quivering again.

"I love you," she answered quietly, stretching up to kiss him. "I love you with everything I am." She paused to touch her stomach. Had it grown again? "Will you be there when she's born?"

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her stomach, rubbing it gently. He looked up at her in a way that soothed at least some of her worries.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

She smiled and kissed him one last time before she forced herself to let him go. His fingertips slipping past hers was the most excruciating thing she'd ever felt in her life. She wrapped her arms around herself as she watched him walk toward the ledge. At least she had his coat to keep a part of him with her.

"Where are you going?" Jeep asked quickly.

"You are the protector," Michael told him, pausing on the brink to look back at them. "You always have been."

Jeep nodded slowly. "So… will we ever see you again?"

Michael smiled, glowing in the light of the sunrise beyond. "Have faith."

With that, he leaped off the edge and spread his wings. He flew upward, disappearing into that white light in the clouds. She exhaled slowly and closed her eyes. She trusted him and that he would come to her as often as he could, and she tried to pretend like that would be enough. Jeep rested his hand on her shoulder.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked quietly.

She looked over at him and smiled. "I'll be fine." She noticed the designs that covered his body. "You too?"

He noticed hers as well and let out a small laugh. "Yeah. I guess we were all brought together for a reason."

She nodded and looked up toward the ledge where Charlie would be waiting. "Come on. We've got lot of hard work ahead of us."


	18. Epilogue

**And here the story ends for good. At least these chapters! I'm still trying to hash out a sequel. So many people loved this story, I feel like I can't just end it here! It doesn't quite feel complete. We shall see. :3**

* * *

><p>After Jeep and I had scaled up the rock wall once more, I led everyone back to the pale yellow station wagon I had arrived in. Since he knew the area better, I let Jeep drive. I sat in the back seat and stared out the window, watching the sunrise. I tried to ignore the hollow feeling that was threatening to suffocate me, but the more the shock of it all eased the more difficult that became. I rubbed my stomach and took deep, slow breaths, trying to stop the tears. At least I wasn't sobbing anymore. They just rolled silently down my cheeks and dripped onto my shirt. It was a short drive to the outskirts of town. Several hummers were parked outside a large metal shed or warehouse of some sort. Men with guns were posted up on the roof. They started shouting orders to each other and the men coming through the door when Jeep pulled up. I watched them warily.<p>

"Let me handle this," I told them, moving to open my door.

"Wait," Jeep said. "If they start shooting…"

"That's why it should be me. I'm sure they'll be far less likely to shoot me than they are you."

He nodded reluctantly and I stepped out of the car, hands raised.

"Stay where you are!" one of the men shouted, pointing a gun at me.

I stepped out from behind the car door. Like I had hoped, he took one look at my pregnant belly and faltered in his movements.

"Please," I called. "We've got a baby with us! We've been through hell and we really need a safe place to stay to recover."

He glanced past me at the car. "How many of you are there?"

"Just me, two others, and the baby. Please."

After a long moment of hesitation, he lowered his gun and waved us on. I smiled and reached in to grab my bag and my gun. Jeep turned the car off and ran around to the passenger door to help Charlie out. We followed the soldier inside. Whatever this place had been, it was a full out bunker now. The floor was dotted with cots and sleeping rolls, some of them occupied with people or suitcases. There weren't very many other people here – only about 20 including all the soldiers. For some reason I had expected more people than this.

"You can stay here as long as you need to," the soldier told us. "We've got food, we've got beds, and we've got guns." He glanced over his shoulder at me. "I see you've come prepared. That the only one you've got?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so. Didn't really… have a chance to grab much else." I looked back at Charlie, who was bouncing lightly as she rocked her baby. "I don't suppose you have any baby clothes?"

He shook his head. "No. Sorry. If you need anything, I can arrange for someone to escort you down the street to the convenience store, but only during daylight hours. They're more active at night."

"Yes, please. We'd really appreciate it. Does… I mean… Is anyone running the store?"

He stopped beside a group of cots and turned back to face me. He smiled grimly. "Not anymore. We only go if we find that there's something else we need. There's a gift shop too if it's clothes that you're needing."

"Thank you. My name is Adelaide. This is Jeep and Charlie."

They waved at each other. "I'm Sergeant Jeffers. You can call me Tommy. These cots here are open. Like I said, you're all welcome to stay as long as you need to. I'll gather up a couple of soldiers to see what we can do about a store run."

I nodded and set my bag and my gun down on the nearest cot. I looked up at Charlie and Jeep.

"Do either of you know how to sew by chance?" I asked, grimacing as I wiggled out of Michael's coat.

"A little," Charlie said. "Not well, though. I-I've definitely never done anything like this. I can try, though."

Jeep looked nervous. "You're losin' a lotta blood. I'll go see if anyone here can help us."

I nodded and moved my bag to lie down. "Thank you, Jeep."

Charlie watched him leave and sat down on the cot next to mine. I looked at the bloody mess on the front of my shirt for several long minutes, swallowing hard.

"I don't know how you're still going like that," she muttered. "I don't think I'd be able to move…"

I smiled and looked over at her. "You're capable of more than you think you are when there are lives in your hands."

She looked down at her son and smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, just listening to the sound of her baby cooing.

"Do you have a name yet?" I asked, closing my eyes to the spinning room.

She watched her baby with a look of growing fondness. She shook her head. "I never really thought much into it. I'm not sure what to call him."

I smiled at the baby cooing in her arms. "Was Bob's real name Robert?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She looked like a light bulb had lit up in her head. "What about… Robert Percival?"

I laughed quietly. "That's quite a name to own up to. I think it's perfect."

Charlie thought it over another few seconds. "Robert Michael Percival… Call him Robbie?"

I looked over at her in surprise. She was smiling down at the bundle in her arms again, holding his tiny hand in her fingertips. I smiled. "Now _that's_ perfect."

A few of hours later, I was heading down the street with a group of three soldiers. I made sure that Charlie stayed put with the baby and convinced Jeep to stay behind. Couldn't be too careful around a new group of strangers. Luckily one of the soldiers had medical training and had taken care of the gash on my chest. Granted I had to sit through about thirty stitches, but that was better than bleeding to death. Some Neosporin and a clean wrap later, here I was, gun in hand.

We walked in silence, for which I was grateful. I didn't feel like answering any of the questions I knew they wanted to ask. I was still trying my best to cope with the concept of not having Michael by my side. Had so much really happened in only five days? It felt like I'd known him all my life. For him to suddenly be torn away like this… His absence would take some getting used to.

Gun raised and ready to fire, I followed the first soldier through the shattered glass door of the gift shop. I made a quick assessment of things we might need. I grabbed the biggest backpack I could find and made a beeline for baby clothing. I stuffed one of every basic onsie she could find – some of them two – and made sure to get bigger sizes too. Pacifiers, bottles, blankets, socks… I got everything I could find and stuffed it into one back. I grabbed another and glanced at the paper I had written their sizes on. I grabbed a few pairs of pants and some shirts for everyone and an extra pair of shorts for myself. Even better, I was both surprised and delighted to find that they had maternity clothes. My companions offered to carry my bags for me. I was glad the situation hadn't made them any less of a gentleman.

At the convenience store I grabbed a couple of plastic bags and stuffed them full of diapers, baby wipes and formula. I looked up to watch the clouds as we made our way back to the warehouse. I wondered if Michael could watch me as he had done when I was younger. The thought made me smile. I set the bags down amongst our cots and pulled out a pack of diapers to hand Charlie.

"I got pretty much everything he'll need clothing wise for quite a while," I said as I sat down. "Clothes, diapers, formula… If they had car seats there we'd be set!"

Charlie laughed and lay Robbie down on the bed beside her and pulled out a fresh diaper to fit him with. "Thank you so much. Geeze… Don't think he'll be needing any clothes for a while."

I laughed. "My favorite thing is at the bottom."

She dug down to the bottom to pull out the blue and white Sherpa blanket. She gasped and ran it between her fingers. "Oh wow… It's so soft!"

"I know! And it's adorable. It's got a little elephant there in the corner…"

"I love it. And I think Robbie will too."

"We can't stay the night," I told Sergeant Jeffers. "Don't get me wrong, we really appreciate everything you've done for us here, but we need to get back on the road."

"You don't wanna be driving out there in the dark now," he replied. "It isn't safe. You've already got one baby on your hands, soon to be a second one it would appear. It just don't feel right."

I smiled. "I can assure you we'll be quite all right. I have only one last question. Are there any gun stores somewhere around here? We could always use some more weapons."

"Sorry ma'am, but we've already raided for any weapons we could find. We're pretty well stocked. We should be able to let go of a few and still be way overstocked."

I nodded and tightened my ponytail. "Thank you so much, sir. You've been more helpful than you can imagine!"

He smiled grimly. "Well, we hate to see you go so soon, but… I trust it's for a good reason. I'll go check on the gun stock. Ya'll feel free to go ahead and load your wagon back up."

We parted ways and I made my way back to the cots where Charlie, Jeep, and the baby were waiting. I sighed and dug through one of the bags for a different shirt. The tank top I was wearing clung to me too tightly. I pulled out an oversized men's plaid button up shirt. It would fit looser and be much more comfortable. I carefully wiggled out of my shirt, paying no mind to being in my sports bra only. My boobs had begun to grow, so it was the only one that fit well enough now.

"He said he'll check with someone and see, but that they should be able to give us a few guns for the road," I said as I buttoned my shirt and loosely tucked it into my shorts. "I figured we could stop at that gas station quick before we leave to get some food and water."

"Jesus," Charlie said quietly, never taking her eyes of my stomach. "I swear on my momma you've gotten bigger since I saw you last…"

I looked down at my exposed stomach. The growing had to stop soon… didn't it?

"Christ," Jeep added, moving to get a side view. "How'd you get so… pregnant? You weren't like this when ya'll showed up. It's only been a couple of days."

I smiled, fastening the last button. "I know. She's growing faster than I can keep track of. I don't know how this works. It's not like there's a guide to this."

"Wait a sec," Jeep continued with an amazed expression. "Is that…? Is that Michael's…?"

My smile widened and I rubbed my belly affectionately. "Yeah. I don't know how long I'll actually be like this before… you know…"

"Looks like you'll be ready to pop in a matter of weeks, if that."

I sighed and grabbed a couple of bags to take to the car. "I do, don't I? I guess we'll just have to wait and see. In the meantime, we'll be prepared."

He nodded and grabbed a few more bags to carry out. After less than an hour we were headed out of town once more. Charlie had pinned her hair up and wrapped it in a bandana. Quite frankly, she looked like a completely different woman than when we had met. She now seemed… empowered, strong. I felt much different than I had just a week prior myself. I'd come a long way in more ways than one. I looked to the empty space beside me where Michael should be. The ache in my chest was only partially due to the stitches. I put my hand on the seat, smiling half-heartedly. The warmth of the sunlight felt like his hand resting on top of mine.

"Where should we be heading?" Jeep asked after a while. "Where should we start?"

I looked down at my arm crossed over my stomach. The answer seemed obvious. "We need to learn how to read these," I said, tapping the markings on his arm. "And get some more guns."

"Guns we should be able to handle once we come upon a bigger city."

I closed my eyes and tried to think. Where could we find information like this? Was there ever anything that was written on the language of the angels?

"A library," I finally muttered. "We need to hit up the biggest libraries in the country. There's gotta be something about this somewhere, whether or not anyone thought it was real and true. Berkley has one of the top 10 libraries in the U.S. Why don't we start there?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Charlie wiggled in her seat to pull something out of her pocket. "Here, I grabbed a few maps from the store. Figured we might be needin' one."

Addy woke with a gasp, eyes snapping open. White, fluffy clouds floated slowly by overhead. She breathed slowly, taking in her surroundings with all her senses. A cool breeze was blowing across her face, whipping through the tall grass she was lying on. The air here was pure and clean. She sat up to look around. She was in the middle of a field surrounded by mountains. Straight ahead of her was the most beautiful lake she had ever seen. The water was clear blues, greens, aqua… As a matter of fact, the place looked familiar. The mountains had a red tint to them, the tops capped with snow. She had definitely been here before…

"I pulled this from your memories."

She jumped and looked around wildly. Michael was standing nearby. He looked the same as the last time she had seen him, those glorious wings of his settled in a relaxed position on his back. She struggled to stand, a feat that was becoming increasingly difficult with her growing stomach. He was by her side in an instant to take her hands. She threw her arms around him, breathing heavily. He felt so real. What was happening? He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers.

"Please don't cry," he whispered in a soothing voice.

Addy squeezed her eyes shut, inhaling sharply. She couldn't help it. It felt so good just to hold him in her arms again.

"What's happening?" she choked out. "Where are we?"

"You're dreaming," he replied, stroking her back.

She leaned away to look up at him, sniffling. "What?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "It's the next best thing I have to being with you. I can visit you in your dreams as often as I like."

She shook my head, not understanding, but smiled blearily just the same. She laughed and stretched on her tiptoes to kiss him. He held her close for a long while.

"You feel so real…" she murmured. "Is this really just a dream?"

"It is. I wanted you to see for yourself… I will never leave you. I'll always be with you."

She laughed in disbelief once more and gave him a squeeze. She couldn't stop the flood of tears. This was more than she could have ever hoped for. She had been spending all her time steeling herself for the howling loneliness she had felt since he had left. That she would be able to feel him in her arms, hear the beat of his heart by simply going to sleep… It made what was to come seem just a little bit smaller. They lay in the grass for what felt like an eternity just holding each other. She rested her head on his chest, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. His other hand was gently rubbing her stomach. He laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"She loves you so much," he whispered in her ear.

Addy smiled and moved her hand to join his.

"I can't wait to meet her," she said with a smile, twisting her head to give him a kiss.

He leaned down to kiss her stomach and rest his head there.

"Your mother and I love you more than you can begin to fathom," he said softly.

She smiled, running her fingers through his hair. She closed her eyes feeling more content than she had all day. She felt his lips brush against hers.

"I love you, Addy."

His voice sounded strangely distant. She frowned.

"Michael?" she muttered.

She felt groggy all of a sudden. When she forced her eyes open, sunlight was spilling across her face. She flinched and groaned, reaching her hand up to shelter her eyes. She was back in the hotel they had spent the night in. She closed her eyes and sighed, resting her hands on her stomach. She could almost still feel the warmth of his body against her. She smiled to herself. It was a great relief to think that she could see him again tonight.

She looked up at the ceiling and whispered, "I love you too, Michael."


End file.
